Unfortunate Angel
by AstridEJ
Summary: Jennifer has lived in Mystic Falls her entire life. Her life became unfortunate when her mother abandoned her when she was just 9. Since then she took care of herself, and she survived by doing somethings that she's not proud of ¿What will happen when 2 good looking originals get their eyes on her? ¿Will she let them in her heart or will her pride just be too big? Kol/OC/Elijah
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my name is Astrid and I'm a big fan of The Vampire Diaries. I thought of this story while I was trying to sleep, and I decided to write it. This is my first story so I'm kind of nervous but I hope that you give it a chance. I will star in season 3 but It will not be the same as in the chapters of the show. I'm gonna keep some stuff but I'm also goingo to change some scenes and details. Also, sorry if I make some grammar mistakes. I speak Spanish but I'm gonna try to make the less mistakes that I can.**

Chapter 1 (season 3 episode 11)

My name is Jennifer, but they usually call me Jenn. I've lived in Mystic Falls my entire life,I've never travelled, well, actually that is because I don't have any money to travel with. My dad died when I was 9 and my mom couldn't take care of a child because she was just 25, so she decided to abandon me. She left me in the park and told me that I was big enough to take care of myself and that I will never see her again. I started crying and begged her to turned around and she left me there. Now I'm 17, I entered in school and payed my books by doing some things that I'm not proud of., but who cares. This is my last year.

I wake up and take a shower. ¡Great! I still have water. I have just moved to this house, it's old and ugly but no one will suspect that I live here and it has water and a roof.

-Hi snowball- I look at the skinny cat that lives with me -¿Are you hungry?- I see in my bagpack but I don't have any food left. I haven't eaten sin yestarday morning and I guess I will have to get some food.

I packed all my stuff just incase I don't return to this house and I go to school. I start walking to my classroom when I see Elena, Matt and Bonnie decorating Caroline's locker. I have never really talk to Elena but sometimes Matt and Bonnie talk to me and Caroline became my friend last year, we talk sometimes and I like her a lot. I enter the classroom and I see that I have history with Mr. Saltzman, he's cool and I learn a lot with him but he's also kind of weird and I have seen him many times in the bar of The Grill.

At lunch time I go to the cafeteria. Shit! Alison, Erica and Grace are there and I'm not in the mood of being bullied again. I turned around and I hit someone, I look up and see that It's Matt.

-Hi Jenn, ¿How are you?- He's so sweet ¡And that eyes! OMG

-Hi Matt, fine. I saw that you were decorating Caroline's locker-

-Uh, yes. Today's her birthday, but she didn't show up-

-Well If it was my birthday I wouldn't be coming to school either- I say and he laughs

-I think that we are going to throw her a little party just us, would you like to come?-he asks me

¿Is he asking me out?

-Sure, it would be nice. ¿Are you sure that Caroline is ok with me coming?-

-Well she doesn't know of the party but she considers you her friend, I'm sure it's fine- he smiles at me

-Ok, I will go to the Grill later and you tell me where the party is ¿ok?-

-Ok, see you later Jenn- he gives me a kiss in the cheek. I'm going to die

School ends and I'm walking in the park when I see The Salvatore brothers. Stefan is in my class so when he see's me he grins at me. He's older brother looks at me from head to toes and then he looks the other way. Ass. I'm going to enter to the Grill but Alison sees me. She, Erica and Grace get closer to me and pull me to an alley.

-I saw you talking to Matt at school- Alisons says to me

-He was just invinting me to Carolines's birthday-

-You will not go with him, ¿am I clear?-

-¿Why not? You're not the boss of me-

They pushed me against the wall and I hit myself.

-¿Do you want everyone to know you're little secret?-Erica asks me

-it's a lie, not a secret- I yell at them

-¿Who do you think they will believe?-Grace asks me while she smiles at me

-Fine, I will not go- I whisper

-¿What did you say? I couldn't hear you- The bitch of Alison asks me

-¡I won't go!- I yelled at them

-Fantastic- Alison grins and then they turned around- Bye whore- the say to me and then they leave

Don't cry. Never cry because of someone. That was a promise that I made to myself some years ago. Since then, I have never cry. I clean myself and I go to the Grill. I see Matt attending some tables and I wave to him. I sit at the bar and wait for him to come closer.

-Hi Jenn- he says

-Hi Matt. I'm sorry but I don't think I will be able to go to Caroline's birthday-

-¿Why? It will be fun, I promise that I can be fun-

I laughed at him. He's Matt, of course he can be funny.

-Yeah, but I have somethings to do. Sorry-

-Fine, Then I guess I will see you tomorrow-

-Sure. Have fun Matt, be the funny guy that I know you are- I joked

-I think that you're making fun of me-he says very serious

Shit! ¿was I too rude? He stars laughing. I hit him in the arm

-Ass, I thought that you were mad with me-

-I could never be mad with you- he gives me a kiss in the cheek-Bye- he turns around and go to attend another table

¡Two kisses in the cheek! I'm the luckiest person alive, at least Alison didn't see me.

I walked out of the grill and go to a boutique, I have to get a present to Caroline. I checked in my bag and I only have 10 dollars, originally I was going tu use them to buy some food. But Caroline has been very nice to me, and I can take another day without eating, I'm not that hungry. I visit all the boutiques and I finally found a necklace of 9 dollars that was beautiful. I bought some cookies in the supermarket with the dollar that I had left and i go to Caroline's house.

It's dark and I see Caroline's mother and Matt outside the house, they were talking with a man. I only see his back, but wow, he has a gorgeous back. The man enters to the house. I get closer to Caroline's window and I see her lying in her bed, she looks horrible, really sick. The man is talking with her and I try to listen what he says.

-I love birthdays-he says to Caroline while he plays with her bracelet

-Yeah, ¿aren't you like a billion or something?- Caroline says to him

¿A billion? He's like 24, he doesn't look old.

-You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline-

¿What? ¿A vampire? What the hell are they talking about... Shit! I couldn't hear what he said.

-No, I'm dying-Caroline answers

No, she can't be dying, she's my only friend. This is not true. I could feel how some teardrops started falling in my cheek .

-And I could let you, die. If that's what you want- He says to her and he sits in her bed

Don't let her die you asshole! This is too much... I take a step back and take a moment to try to understand what's happening. I calm down and I return to the window and I see the man bitting his wrist and giving Caroline his blood. This is some crazy shit. ¿Are they in a cult or something? ¡Why is he giving Caroline his blood! ¡Why is Caroline drinking his blood! and most important. ¿Why is she healing?

I close my eyes and when I opened them the man is gone. I look again and I only see Caroline sleeping. ¿Did I imagined everything? I take some steps back and I hit something, I turned around and there he is... And he is in front of me smiling. Now I could see how he looks like. He is tall with golden hair and blue eyes. He has some buttons of his shirt open and he has some necklaces.

-You know, in some cultures listening to other people conversations is rude, sweetheart-he says to me in a British accent

-I wasn't listening-

-I saw you, and you see, that's a problem because now you know that vampires exist and I can't handle that right now-

-¿Vampires?- I look to the ground-You have to be joking-I whisper

-I almost never joke sweetheart- he looks at me trying to intimidate me

-You don't scare me, even If you say that you're a vampire-I say to him trying to sound brave

-I can see that-he looks at me- Well, I don't think that you will be causing any trouble and today I'm in a helping mood so I won't compel you-

-Oh, thank you- I say to him sarcastic and he chuckles

-You're welcome sweetheart. I hope to see you soon- He disappears.

I leave Caroline's birthday present in her door with a note and I go to my house. ¿Vampires? ¿Seriously? But it might be true... Caroline healed when she drank that mans blood. ¡OMFG vampires are real! I enter to my house and I hear a noise. I take a rock and walk to my bedroom. I see a boy of 12 years old looking at me.

-¿Matthew? ¿What are you doing here? I told you to stay with the Thompson's-

-They were bad with me, sis- he says

I look at him and I realize how much I missed him.

-Come here- I say opening my arms

He runs to me and hugs me. -Never leave me again-he tells me

-Never-

**So, ¿what you think? She has a brother! Please leave some reviews, you can write anything you want, suggestions, your feelings, complains, even if you are hungry you can write it. Thank you so much for reading my first chapter and I will post the next chapter soon. XOXO**


	2. A beautiful thief

**So, I couldn't spend another hour without writting. Haha 2 chapters in less than a day...I'm inspired.**

**Chapter 2.**

I wake up and Matthew is sleeping next to me. I stand up trying to not make any sound. I pick up the the wrap of the cookies, he ate them all. But I'm sure he will be hungry when he wakes up, I need to get more food for him. I gently wake him up. He opens his eyes but close them again.

-You can continue sleeping, just hear me out. I'm going for food, don't leave and If you see anyone coming just run and we'll meet at the park-

-Fine, just let me sleep more hours-

I chuckle. I take my bag and I look one more time to my brother before I head out.

I need a job, maybe in The Grill they need a waitress. I enter and see Mr. Saltzman with a woman, she's hot. Who would imagine... I see the manager and I walk to him.

-Hi, I'm looking for a job- I say

-¿What's your name?-he asks me

-Jennifer-

-Well, sorry but we are full-he says without looking at me

-Please, I need the money-

-I said, we are full-

I turned around angry. -Asshole- I whisper while I walk to the entrance

-¿Jennifer?-Mr. Saltzman looks at me

I go to him and I see that now he's with Stefan's brother.

-Hello, -I look at Stefan's brother wondering his name

-Oh, sorry. He's Damon-he says and Damon grins at me

-Yeah, I know, he's Stefan's brother-

-¿They tell me like that? Well that's lame. I was expecting to be call the good looking, or the dream of all women- While he says this I think that he's got a huge self-esteem

-I think you meant every woman's nightmare- Alaric says and I chuckle

-Well at least I don't have a most likely crazy doctor as a date-Damon says and I can see how Alaric sends him a glare of shut up

-Well we have to get going, I'll see you in class- Alaric says and he walks out

Damon finishes his drink and looks at me.

-You can call me good looking, I won't mind- he stands up

-Keep dreaming- I say and he grins

-See you soon Jennifer-

They both walk out and I see that Alaric left the check in the table. I opened It, I see if someone is watching and when I see that everyone is in their own business I take 20 dollars and close it again. I get out of there as fast as I can but looking calm.

It was wrong, I know it. And I promised to Matthew that I wouldn't do it anymore. But he needs to eat ang go to school, so he comes first, he will always come first.

**Hey, this was a short chapter. It didn't have any drama, but i wanted to write it so that you could see a little bit of her relationship with her brother and I included Damon and Alaric. Now you know what she'll do to make her brother happy, and maybe later she'll take it to the next level...but you'll have to see.**

**Anyway please review, mark it as favorite or follow me it would mean the world to me. :)**


	3. The Ball (part 1)

**Hi. So, he's the third chapter. If you see my profile I left some links so that you can see how Matthew looks like and I also left some links to look their house from the outside and the inside. **

Chapter 3

-You have to go to school-I tell Matthew and I put my arm around his neck

-I don't like it. It's too boring-

I chuckle and we enter to the Grill. Yestarday I stole some money from a man, his wallet fell down and when I picked it up I took some bills from it and then I return it to him, so that he didn't suspect of me. I see that Caroline and Elena are talking so I go over there to say hi to Caroline.

-Hi Care- I then look at Elena-Hi-

-¡Hi Jenn! I received your present and It was beautiful-she says to me and huggs me

-He is my brother Matthew- I say pointing to my bro

-I didn't know you had a brother-Elena says

-He was on vacations, with some family in Denver-I lie

I feel how my brother looks at me.

-Well, good to meet you Matthew-Caroline says

-Careful Caroline-A blonde and beautiful woman comes closer to us and she looks at me-Who are you?-

-Jennifer-I say

-Well, careful you too It's all well and good till she stabs you in the back-she says looking at Elena

-What are you doing here Rebekah? I know your mom's rules-It seems like Elena was going to say something else but she looks at me- with the locals-

Who is she? This is so weird...

-Get over yourself Elena, It's not all about you-Rebekah says and she goes

Wow! I was waiting for someone to tell her that my entire life. It's not that I don't like her, but I don't see why everyone is so in love with her. She's pretty normal to me, she's not a vampire like that crazy guy with a gorgeous back.

-OMG she's inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him to the ball?-Caroline asks

I look at Rebekah. She's inviting Matt! Why Matt!

-Which Ball?-I hear my brother asks

-The Mikaelson's ball, they are a rich and creepy family-Elena answers but she's still looking at Matt

-At what time is this stupid dance?-Caroline asks and she's mad

I can't believe that she asked Matt, but probably he only accepted it so that he didn't hurt her feelings.

...

We go home and I'm still thinking about Matt.

-So, are you going?-

I react and see that my brother was speaking to me.

-Where?-I ask and start stroking Snowball

-To the dance, I know that you want to-

-Even if I want to I don't have a dress, and It seems to be very formal-

He sits next to me.

-You don't need a dress, you are the prettiest girl that will be going . Except Caroline, she's beautiful-

I push him against the mattress.

-I will tell her that you said that-

-Come on! What do you have to lose? Just go and have a good time-

I satnd up and look at the window.

-Fine-

-Can I go?-he asks me

-No-

-Ass-he says

He's just like me...

...

This house is beautiful, I've never seen something like this.

I look at myself, I'm wearing my best dress, but is nothing comper to what the other women are wearing.

Don't be a coward. Enjoy.

The house is even more beautiful from the inside. The stairs are decorated with some lights and I notice that I'm not properly dress when everyone looks at me. I continue walking with everyone staring at me. I see Mayor Lockwood talking with Damon and... who's that? He's so handsome and sexy. He has his hair a little bit messy and brown eyes.

-Elena looks good-

I turned around. Shit!

-What are you doing here Matthew?-

-Having fun-

-Go home!-

-Oh come on sis, I'll see you in a few hours-He starts runnig and disappears

-Matthew come!- I start walking faster when I hit someone

I look up.

-Did they hired models for this ball?-I whisper

He seems to be in his late twenties, brown hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a suit and it suits him very well.

He smiles at me.

-Sorry-I say

-It's fine. I'm Elijah-

-I'm Jennifer- he takes my hand and he kisses it

I can feel how my cheeks start blushing.

-I hope you save me a dance-He says to me

-I don't dance, and I'm not properly dress-

-You look beautiful to me, now if you pardon me-he leaves and walks to the stairs.

-I f everyone can gather, please- Elijah speaks

I walk a little bit closer to the stairs. Why is he speaking to everyone?

-Welcome. Thank you for joining us-he continues

There are 3 man and 2 women also standing in the stairs. There's Rebekah, the guy with the messy hair, a creepy older guy, a woman older than the rest, but just for a few years and...

Shit! There's him, the guy with the blonde hair...the vampire.

-You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, is tradition for us to start the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old vals. So if all of you could please find yourselfs a partner, please joins us in the ballroom- They are family? They must all be vampires... I have to find Matthew and get the hell out of here.

-Could you please be my partner?-

I turn aroun and Elijah is offering me his hand.

-I told you that I don't dance-

-I'll teach you-he takes my hand and starts guiding me to the ballroom

-I guess I can't say no to a vampire-I whisper

He looks at me surprised. The song starts.

**She finally met Elijah! How do you think Elijah will react about her knowing? Please review. In the next chapter she'll meet Kol.**

**Also, thank you some much to:**

**FalconHQ, JamieAnnieCarter, Tess5790 and seramyu4ever for following or making this story one of your favorites :) you made my day**


	4. The Ball (part 2)

**Hello, so here's the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Also, I left a link in my profile so that you can see Jennifer's dress. (thank you JamieAnnieCarter for giving me that idea) You can see that it's a coctail dresss so it isn't very elegant compared to Caroline's or Elena's but it's the best that she has. Enjoy the chapter. :)**

**O****ne advice...if you have the song Give me love by Ed sheeran listen to it while you read the first part.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

_Give me love like her..._

He has mi hand and we start taking some steps to the front. Following the music.

-How do you know mi secret?-He whispers in my ear allowing me to feel his breath

_Cause lately I've been waking up alone..._

We continue dancing. Well, he dances, I only walk trying to not fall.

-You know, I can be quite persistant- he tells me

_Paint splatted tear drops on my shirt..._

He spins me around until we end seeing each other. I put my hand on his shoulder and I can feel his hand in my back.

-So do I- I tell him

_Told you I let them go..._

We start dancing in all the ballroom.

-Very well, we have all the night to talk. Let's just dance right now-

_And that I'll find my corner..._

-Everyone is watching us- I tell him when I look that Elena, Damon and Matt have their eyes on us

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya_

-You're dancing with a vampire and your worries are that people watch us, you're truly interesting-

_After my blood turns into alcohol..._

I look at his eyes and see that he's smiling, well that's good. Now, don't make him mad or this can be your last day alive.

_No I just wanna hold ya..._

-You're quite a dancer-he tells me

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out..._

-You don't know how to lie, that's good-

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around, All I want is the taste that your lips allow..._

-I like to think about myself as a moral person-he tells me

_My my, my my-y oh give me love... My my, my my-y oh give me love..._

-Then, you shouldn't be hanging out with me-

_My my, my my-y oh give me love..._

He looks at me confused

-What do you mean?-he asks me and I smile making him more confuse

_oh give me love... He spins me around making me change partner_

_Give me love like never before..._

-Well, this is a surprise-

Shit! The guy with the blonde hair is now my partner. We continue dancing

-Not a great one-I whisper

He chuckles.

-We haven't been properly introduce. I'm Klaus-

-Jennifer-I say

-Well, Jennifer, I saw you dancing with my brother-

-Yeah, It wasn't really my choice-I say

-I could tell that, so what brings you here?-

I look at Matt that's now dancing with Caroline.

-Oh, the human boy. He's the date of my sister, so a little recomendation if you don't want to be harmed- he gets closer to my ear- Let him go, love-

I look at Matt one more time.

-I should probably get going, bye Klaus-

I remove my hand from his shoulder and I get out of the ball room. I need to find Matthew. I look for him and see that Elena is going upstairs. I should follow her, maybe Matthew is there. I star walking but someone pushes me into a room and closes a door.

-What are you doing here?-

I recognize that voice, I didn't know that they will be invited. I face them. Alison is wearing a beautiful yellow drees that fits perfectly to her blonnde hair. Erica is wearing a purple one, and Grace an orange.

-I was invited-I lie to them

-Yeah, sure. You invited? By who?-Grace asks me not believing me

-Elijah, one of the hosts of the party-I tell them

Alison gets closer to me.

-You need to leave, now-She tells me

I look at them

-I don't want to-I tell them-bitch-I add that

-What did you just call me?-Alison looks furious

Grace and Erica take my arms I don't know why for, but I try to fight them. I can't.

-You're a whore-Alison tells me

She slaps me! My cheek starts getting hot.

Grace and Eica let go of me and they all leave the room. I touch my cheek and sit in the floor, I could fell how a teardrop starts falling down. I can't do this. I stand up and get out of there. I need to find Matthew.

I look for him in all the house until I see a boy eating everything he can of the food table. I smile and get near him.

-We should leave-I tell him -Why?- he turns around and looks at me-What happened to your cheek?-

-Nothing, let's just go-I grabbed him and we start walking to the entrance.

Everyone is gather there. I can't leave now or they will notice.

-Good evening ladies and gentleman-I look to the stairs and the mother of Klaus and Elijah is speaking-waiters are coming around with champagne

I take one.

-I invited you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with not greater joy to see my family back together as one. I like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers- she says

Spectacular, yeah right.

-Cheers-Everyone says at the same time

-It's like if they had rehearsed that-Matthew tells me and I laugh

-Come on, let's go-

I continue walking to the the entrance.

-Leaving so soon?-

Elijah.

-Yes, I need to get my brother home-

-Yeah right-Matthew whispers and I hit him in the arm

-We still need to talk, so, would you join me in my office?-he offers me his hand

-I don't think so- I answer

-She'll go-Matthew says

-Perfect-Elijah takes my hand and I look at my brother wanting to kill him

-Let's just do it fast-I say when I enter to his office.

Oh Great! Is the same room that I entered with Alison.

-Have a seat-

I sit down in the couch and he goes to the window where he has a bottle of wine. He opens it and gives me a glass and then he sits next to me. We stay quiet for a few seconds , but it seems like forever.

-So, what do you want to talk about?-I ask, breaking the ice

-Well I'm quite interested in why do you have your cheek hurt-

I cover it with my hand and look the other way.

-That's not important- I tell him

-Well it is if someone hurt you in my house-he speaks

-It's not important-I repeat

-You are not being to nice considering that you are with an original vampire-

Are they different types of vampires?

-What do you mean by original?-I ask

-Oh, so you don't know everything about me. Interesting-he smiles

He's just tryng to get into my skin...and It's working. Suddenly he stands up.

-Excuse me, I think that Damon has just kill my brother Kol-he says and gets out of the room.

What? I stand up and follow him outside. Damon is standing next to the guy with the messy hair and he is...dead. Elena and Stefan are there and also all the Mikaelsons.

This is so messed up. I walk back inside and go to the bar, Matt is there so I sit next to him. He has his hand broken.

-What happened to you?-

-Hi, Jenn. Uh, Kol broke my hand-he says

-I guess that vampires can do that-

Why did I said that? Now he know too..

-How do you know about them?-he asks me

He knew?

-Hi, what are you doing?-I see that Rebekah is next to me, this can be my exit call

-I'll leave you alone. Bye Matt-I tell them and walk out.

I continue walking and see that Matthew is talking with Elijah. I walk faster and stand next to them.

-Why are you talking about?-I ask

-Elijah has just offer to take us home-Matthew says

I look to Elijah.

-We can walk-I say

-What? No! We already walked to come here and it's too far-Matthew complains

-I won't accept no for an answer-Elijah insists

-Fine-

It's really far, and I can walk but I don't want Matthew to do it, he deserves better. Elijah starts walking outside their house and we follow him. But I stop Matthew.

-I'm gonna give him a wrong adress, don't say anything-I whisper in his ear.

-I you say so, sis-he continues walking

Elijah opens the passanger door for me and I get starts driving and there's only silence in the car.

-Did you enjoy the ball?-Elijah asks me

-It' was cool man, and they had a lot of food-Matthew answers

I turn around and send him a glare, but Elijah laughs.

-It's good that you enjoy the food Matthew-Elijah says

-It's here-I say when I see that we are just a few houses away from our house.

Elijah stops the car, Matthew gets out and Elijah opens my door. He offers me his hand and I take it, so that he could help me to get out. But when I'm out he pulls me closer.

-I know that this isn't your house-he speaks in my ear-But I also know, that everyone deserves privacy-

-Bye Elijah-I say

He takes my hand and kisses it.

-Bye Jennifer. I'll see you soon-

He gets in his car and disappears.

-You like him-

-Shut up- I say to Matthew and I put my arm around his neck.

-Now we need to walk, thanks sis-he complains

-It's not that far and I didn't want him to see how we live-I answer

-Yeah, I know you're right. He would feel sorry for us if he knew-

Yes, he would. And I can't take that...I'm too proud.

.

.

**The Ball has end! Many drama don't you think? Please review!**

**Than you so much ShiloCoulter, SurreyShannon and JamieAnnieCarter for your reviews, follows or favorites. Keep reviewing! xoxo**


	5. The Originals

**Hi people, I left a link in my profile so that you can see Jenn's outfit for this chapter :)**

Chapter 5

.

.

**Third person POV:**

"Well well well, there's our girl" Kol stands up and puts in fron of Rebekah blocking her way

"Get out of my way Kol" Rebekah replied angry

"Out all night, what a scandal. I trust you did better than that commoner. Matt, was it?"

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth" Rebekah pushes Kol "Don't start Nick"

"I didn't say anything"Klaus chuckles while he draws in his sketchbook

"I'm bored" Kol started and he lays down in the couch

"Our sister is a strumpet" Kol grins "But at least she is having fun. I need entertainment"

"What are you waiting for? Go on, have it"

"It's not fun to go alone. Join me, Nick" Kol offers "Is the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart"

"Ok, why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, when you were trying to murder Rebekah's date" Klaus stands up and starts walking out of the living room

"Yes, please go. This house has enough men rolling around in it" Rebekah replies

"Just like you, Bekah" Kol says pointing her sister and laughing

Rebekah throws her shoe to Kol.

.

.

**Jennifer's POV:**

Ok, he is fine, he is in school away of all this vampires. I've been saying that to myself at least a hundred times since he went to school. I gave him some notebooks of mine and I found some old books in the library so that he can use them, I don't think that someone will notice that they are missing.

Now, I need to find a job. Last night I noticed that Matthew was cold, and I can't allow that. He needs a bed, food and a new and clean house. Not the trash in which we are living now.

_I_ remeber the conversation that we had this morning...

_"You are going to school. End of discussion" I put his things in his bagpack and I give it to him_

_"Fine, but I don't like that now you're not going to school"_

_"I need to find a job, it is more important than school right now" I defend myself_

_"Now, after school you come back here and I'll bring you dinner" I tell him_

_"Yeah I know, you have said that a thousand times" he replies tired_

_I grab my bag and take out a bill of 10 dolars. The last one._

_"Take it, just incase" I say and give him the money_

_"You need to eat, I might be young but I'm not stupid and I have noticed that you haven't eaten anything in days"_

_"Ok, I'll eat something in the Grill. I promise" I replied and I hug him_

_"Ok, bye sis"_

_I let go of him and he gets out of the house._

...

Ok, now where can I find a job? I start walking in the town square, I see a boutique next to an alley, it has a sign that says that they need an employee. I look at my outfit, I'm wearing some boots a black shirt with a grey vest,a beige hat and a necklace. I'm not the most fashionable girl but maybe they will accept me. I walk to the store, here I go... . .

Some hours later...

I can't believe that no one offered me the job! They all are some assholes... Ok Jenn, calm down. I tried, I failed, now I'll do things at my way. I'm walking again in the town square. There are few people there, there is the woman of the boutique. The one that didn't offer me the job... Payback is a bitch. She is closing the store, so I walk to her and stand behind her.I push her to the alley making sure that she doesn't see me. I pretend that I have a gun with my hand, I have done this a thousand times.

"Give me your money" I change my voice so that I sound like a man

"Please don't hurt me"She begs and starts crying

Shit! I'm starting to feel bad...Matthew, you are doing this for him.

"Give me 100 dollars and you can leave" I say again

She starts looking in her purse. It almost fell, she is so nervous. She takes a bill and give it to me.

"Count to 50 and then you are free to go"I say and run

Where can I hide? The Grill, there are too many people there that no one will even bother to see me. I open the door and start breathing. I need a drink. I walk to the bar...I'm so freaking lucky! There's Klaus and Kol, maybe they haven't see me. I turn around.

"Join us for a drink, love?" that british accent of Kluas

I see them and they are raising their drinks. Kol looks at me.

"Come on, I promise that I don't bite. Well unless that you want me to"Kol grins

"Kol, manners" Klaus scolds him

"Right Nick, I'm sorry beautiful"Kol tells me but he continues grinning.

"Yeah right, you're sorry...and I'm the queen of England" I whisper

Klaus chuckles.

I walk to them and sit beside Kol, I really need a drink.

"A whiskey please" I say to the bartender

"I remember you from the ball, you were Elijah's date" Kol says to me

I face him.

"Yeah, I remember you too. You were dead" I say grinning

I look the other way but I feel his stare.

"Stop staring Kol, It's creepy" I say

"Well love, he is a creepy guy" Klaus takes his drink

"Speaks the man that put daggers in his family heart's"

"Get over it Kol"

"You killed your family?"I ask shocked

"Long story, love. And I don't really have time now" he is seeing something

I look and see that Caroline has entered The Grill, she takes out her coat. She looks hot, suspiciously hot.

"I remember her from last night. She looks like a taste, don't you think?" Kol asks Klaus

"Say another world and I'll tear out your liver" Klaus replies

I smile, he likes Caroline.

"Caroline" Klaus says when she is just in front of us

"Oh, it's you" she cross her arms "Jenn? What are you doing here? And with them"

"Hi Care" I stand up and hug her.

"You shouldn't be with them, they are dangerous" She tells me

"I think that lady has her own voice" Kol speaks

"No, you're right. I'll just go to the pool table" I take my drink

Kol is still looking at me. I leave them.

I walk over to the pool table and there's Mr. Saltzman.

"Hi, Mr. Saltzman" I say taking a pool cue

"Hi Jennifer, we are not in school so you can tell me Alaric" he says

"Well Alaric would you like to be beat in pool by a 17 years old teenager"

He laughs

"Challenge accepted"

We start playing and I start winning.

"I didn't see you in class this whole week" he tells me while he hits a ball

I look down, I was trying to avoid this conversation.

"Yes, I'm not coming back"

"Did you got transfered?" He faces me

He looks at me weird...is that look of concern?

"No, It's just that school isn't really my thing"

I continue playing.

"Do you have problems at home?"

Wow, I didn't expect that question.

"I'm fine"

"You can talk to me"

Can I? Will he understand that he had a student that is a thief? No, I don't think so..

His phone starts ringing and he goes to answer it. This conversation turned really strange. I bend to keep playing.

"A woman of your caliber should choose more suitable company"

Kol...

He gets closer to me. "You never told me your name love"

"You'll have to keep waiting to get it" I say and hit the ball "Let's try again, you already know my name but I'm Kol"

"Go away Kol, I want to be alone" I say and continue walking to change my pool cue

"You know, I like pretty little things with sharp tongues" he is so close to me now

He caresses my cheek and look me in the eyes.

"Well I like men that are not some completely assholes, we can't always get what we want" I remove his hand from my cheek

We continue watching each other and he starts leaning towards me.

"I'm pretty sure she told you to go away" I hear Alaric's voice

"I'm pretty sure I don't care" Kol replies without taking his eyes of me

He turns around to face Alaric, oh this is it, Alaric will die.

What the hell?! Has Alaric just stabbed Kol?

"Shit! What's your problem?" I yell at him and push him

"Calm down Jennifer"

"You have just stabbed him and that's all you say?" I whisper at him angrily

He has some serious problems... He takes Kol out of the Gril into an alley so I follow them. Damon and Stefan are there, of course.

"I should have guess"I whisper looking at them

"Jennifer?" Stefan asks confused

I walk over Kol and take out the dagger, this is the right thing to do.

"Damn it Jennifer!"Damon yells at me

I was going to answer him but suddenly Alaric is thrown to the wall as well as Stefan. Klaus has arrived. He looks at me, he hadn't noticed that I was here. But then he faces Damon

"I should have killed you months ago" Klaus says

"Do it. That's not gonna stop Esther from killing you" He replies

Esther? Isn't that their mother? She wouldn't kill her own children, or maybe she would. Who knows? This family is so messed up.

No! I didn't heard what they were talking about!

"She hates you as much as I do" Damon tells him

Klaus speeds towards Damon and he is pissed.

"Easy"

mmm Elijah is here. I turn to the stairs and in the top is Elijah. He smiles at me.

"We still need him Niklaus" Elijah says, still looking at me

"What did mother do" Klaus asks

Elijah looks sad.

"What did she do, Elijah?" Klaus repeats yelling

Elijah comes down and he grabs my hand and make me walk with him towards Damon. I try to take my hand off his but he is too strong.

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now" Elijah tells Damon, he is so serious

"Of Course Elena had something to do with this, how predictable" I whisper

Elijah smiles for a second but then he is serious again.

The next part I decide not to hear it, if it has to do with Elena I'm not that interested. I stand there until Damon and Stefan disappear. Kol starts coughing, and he is waking up.

"Go with mother, I'll meet you there" Elijah tells his brothers

"See you soon, beautiful" Kol says to me just before he disappeares.

Elijah and I stay there looking at each other.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Elijah asks me

"I can walk, now go and stay alive" I tell him smiling

"Thank you for helping my brother"

"You're welcome"

He leans down and gives me a kiss in the cheek. I feel some air moving and I see that he's no longer there. I touch my cheek and smile.

What a day...

.

.

**This chapter was longer! And that's beacuse maybe I won't be updating as frequently as I have been doing. So I'm not sure if tomorrow you'll have the sixth chapter but I'll try to do my best so that you can read something on Thursday.**

**.**

**JamieAnnieCarter: haha I'm so happy that you like this story It means a lot to me. I really loved your review. **

**ShiloCoulter: yes they are really bad, haha I would have done that to, but remember that they were 3 and Jennifer just 1.**

**FalconHQ: I'm happy that it has intrigued you, and as you can see I followed your advice for this chapter, so let me know what you think about it. And I'm sorry if It was confusing to read before.**

**Mimi81: I didn't understand your review, sorry. **

**Wades wife: I also like Wade Barrett! specially when he was the leader of The Nexus ;) **

**Than you so much to: Mimi81, Wades wife, Tess5790, katz3ye and kksimonsmeier1997 for your follows or favorites :) You are great! **

**And to JamieAnnieCarter, ShiloCoulter, Mimi81 and FalconHQ for their reviews :) **


	6. Sketch Book

**Hi people, here's the sixth chapter. I hope you enojoy it. Also, I changed my Avatar and now it's a picture of Unfortunate Angel, what do you think about it?**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

It's been over two weeks since I last saw any of the Mikaelsons, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. But I have seen Rebekah sometimes, so I supose that they are fine. I haven't been in my best , I have stole money from people at least 4 times since the woman of the boutique and I'm starting to feel awful. But I have like 500 dollars now, and the people that I steal from are not going to miss that money.

It's getting kind of lonely here in the house. Matthew is at school and I don't have too much friends to hang out with. I haven't spoke to Caroline or Matt neither.

Maybe I could go and visit Elijah... Or am I just getting crazy? If he wanted tu hurt me I would be dead by now...

I pick up my bag and left a note to Matthew with some cash. I start walking in the street, their hose it's just 5 miles away. When I arrive I knock their door until it opens and show Rebekah. She is always dressed so good.

"I remember you, you're Elena's friend" she says disgusted

"No, I'm not her friend, I'm friend of Caroline and Matt" I replied

"I'm Jennifer" I say giving her my hand

"Oh, so you are the girl that helped Kol, and the one that Elijah can't stop talking about"

He has been talking about me?

"Yes, I'm her"

"Well Elijah isn't here, or do you want to see Kol?" she asks me

Why would I want to see Kol? I saved him but only because that was the right thing to do, not because I like him.

"I came to see Elijah" I answer "Would you mind If I wait for him outside?"

She looks at me strange.

"Be my guest" She says and closes the door

Wait for him... I guess I can wait some minutes. I walk to the grass and I sit under a tree, watching the house. It's so beautiful. Maybe I can try and draw it, that way I would remember it forever.

I get out my sketch book, It's been years since I last draw something. I look at the imagenes and there are some of my brother when he was younger, some animals and random things. I look at the last image it was one of my mother. I painted her so I didn't forget her.

This sucks. I turn the page and look at the house. I start drawing it.

...

It looks good.

"Impressive"

Klaus.

I look up and see that Klaus is looking at my sketch, I close it and put it in my bag.

"It isn't that good" I say while I stand up.

"You should give yourself some credit, love" he smiles

He has dimples, who would have guessed?

"I was just waiting for Elijah"

"My brother, he is always so late" he says grinning

"But if you let me I can show you something" he offers me his arm

I take a long breathe, this is probably a bad idea.

"Sure" I take his arm and he guides me to the house

It looks exactly the same as in the ball. He takes me upstairs and we continue walking until we are in front of a door. He opens it. I let go of his arm and walk inside. I leave my bag in the door.

There are paintings everywhere, some are finished and others are in the middle, some of the are portraits of people, places, some are just different colors in one paper but they are still beautiful.

"Like it, love?" he asks

"It's beautiful, who did it?" I ask

"I have some hidden talents" he says and I look at him with my mouth opened

"You are amazing" I smile

He chuckles.

The door opens and Kol comes in.

"What a pleasent surprise" Kol walks towards me

"I knew you couldn't resist one more day without seeing me" he continues saying

"Actually, I haven't thought of you since I saved your life" I make sure to say the last part a little bit louder

He grins and is still looking at me.

A telephone starts ringing and I see Klaus take it out.

"It seems that some people are just incapable of doing their jobs right" Klaus says angry

"Sorry love, but I have to go and kill someone" he continue saying

"What?"I yell

He has to be joking...

"Kol, please be good" Klaus looks at his brother and then disappears

"Always" Kol replies

We keep staring at each other until y look the other way and start walking, he follows me.

"I'm leaving" I say walking to the door

I leave Kol standing in the same place but in one second he is in front of me .

"No, your not"

Who the hell he thinks he is?

"Yes I am" I try to move him but It's impossible

"I don't think so, beautiful"

"Could you stop being so anoying?" I ask

"You are not miss sympathy neither, beautiful"

"That's your technique to get a girl in your bed?"

He gets closer and we are only some inches away from each other

"Is that an offer?"

"Asshole"

"We can keep fighting all afternoon but I prefer spending it with someone with better attitude, so let's change your mood" he says grinning

Oh god.

"What do you mean?"

I blink and he is no longer there. I turn around and the asshole is holding my bag pack, he is opening it.

"Give me that"

I can't even describe how mad I'm right now, I could easily kill him.

"What did you say?" He is looking inside of it.

"You have a house in here" he says

"This isn't funny, give it to me" I can feel the anger raising

"Oh, here it is" now he has my sketch book

"If you open that, I will kill you and feed the dogs with your flesh"

I can feel how the tears start forming in my eyes, if he opens it he will see all my drawings including the one of my mother.

"You are really nervous rigth now"

He is looking at me and I see some regret in his eyes. He puts the sketch book back in my bag and give it to me. I takemy bag and hug it.

"You are an asshole" I say

"I know beautiful, sorry"

I can't even look at him right now. I walk out of Klaus studio and run to the door. I hit something. I look up and see Elijah.

"Jennifer? Is everything alright?" he asks me concerned

"It's fine"

I continue walking and get the hell out of the house.

.

.

**In** **this** **chapter you saw herinteracting with klaus, and now we discover that they have the same passion. She talks briefly with Rebekah and well she has some unpleasent moments with Kol. So right now she hates him and thinks that he's an asshole. In the next chapters he will try to make their relathionship better... but you will have to see how.**

**.**

**Thank you so much to Kat1894, KatherineAker and Lilrobo02 for their follows or favorites or both (in the case of Lilrobo02) all of you are great!**

**.**

**What do you thing about Kol's actions? PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Parents Day

**Hi people, well here's the seventh chapter. Hope you like it!**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

I am walking with Matthew in the town square. I put my arm around his neck and look at him, he is too quite, something must be going on.

"Ok, spill it out" I say

"Tomorrow there's gonna be a parents day in school"

We stop walking.

"Oh, parents day"

"You don't have to go, It's not a big deal"

I could see in his eyes how important was this for him.

"I'll go, it sounds fun. What are you gonna do? Act in a lame play?"

"Come on, me an actor? No! I'm gonna sing some lame song" he laughs

"Well I'll be in the first row" I smile

"Throwing you tomatoes" I joke

He pushes me and let go of my arm

"Asshole" he says

I chuckle, I love this kid.

"By the way a guy came to my school and asked me to give you this" He starts looking in his bag pack.

He takes out a present and gives it to me, I open it. It's a new sketch book with a complete set of paints and pencils. I open the sketch book.

_Sorry again, beautiful. Save one page to paint me. -Kol M. _

I smile.

...

Why did I accept to do this? We are standing in the door of his classroom and I can feel every single parent staring at me. Breathe Jennifer, just breathe.

"Calm down, you look fine" Matthew whispers in my ear

"I'm gonna find my friends, see you later"

"Don't leave me alone" I yell but he's gone

I look at the parents and I smile, no one smiles back. Assholes. I may my way to the chairs, I walk between all the parents until I find an avaiable chair and I sit down.

"She is too young"

"Do you saw how she dressed?"

"Why is she here?"

Those were just some of all the whispers that I heard about me. And what's wrong with wearing jeans and a shirt?

A woman of around 30 years makes her way to the classroom and stands in the front. She has black eyes, she is tall and has an scary glare.

"Welcome, I'm Mrs. Farlow and I'm very happy that all of you could come. Let's start with the Parents Day"

Everyone claps.

A boy stands up with a piece of paper.

"I will read a poem that I invented" he says " Roses are red and Violets are blue, I love my mother and my father too..."

Oh this will be a long day...

20 kids later...

I see Matthew standing up. I straightened up in the chair, here we go.

"I'm Matthew and I'm gonna sing a song dedicated to my sister, she rocks"

I smile. A song dedicated to me?

He starts singing Hey Soul, Sister from Train. He sings awesome! Why didn't I knew that he has that voice? All the classroom starts clapping. The song ends and I stand up inmediatly and start clapping.

"Awsome" I say

All the presentations end and everyone starts leaving. Matthew walks towards me with another kid.

"You were fantastic" I hug him

"Mike invited me to his house to sleep"

" Oh, and does your mother is ok with this?" I ask Mike

"Yes, she says it's fine, she's right there" Mike points a woman that is smiling to me

THe woman comes closer

"Hi, I'm Lauren"

"I'm Jennifer, Matthew's sister"

"So, can Matthew come to the house?" Mike asks

I look at Matthew and he has begging eyes.

"Yes he can"

Matthew huggs me "See you tomorrow sis" he says and leaves with Lauren and Mike.

He will be fine.

"Hi, you are Matthew's sister, right?"

I turn around and see Mrs. Farlow talking to me.

"Yes, Jennifer"

"Can I speak with you?"

I look around me and see that theres nobody there anymore, I'm alone with Mrs. Scary eyes.

"Sure" I sit in one of the chairs

"Is this about Matthew?" I ask concern

"No, he is a great student and as you can see a great singer"

If this isn't about Matthew It must be about me...

"So, did I get into troubles?" I joked

She doesn't laugh

"I don't want to be rude, but do you have someone else to take care of Matthew?"

Oh, so it's about that.

"No, It's just Matthew and me" I straightened up in the chair so that I look more responsible

"I see" she replies

"What do you see?" I asked angry

"Well, as his teacher It must be my priority to have Matthews best interests in mind"

Oh she's a bitch.

"Why don't you stop the crap and get to the point?"

"Well Jennifer I think that you shouldn't take care of your brother, he will be better if somoene more mature and with a job takes care of him"

"You can't take him away from me"

"Actually I can, you are underage, don't have a job and I can bet that you don't have a good house. All of that are enough proves to take Matthew away from you" The bitch smiles

"You are a little piece of shit. You will not take my brother away from me, he is fine living with me and we are happy. Maybe we are not millionaires but I make sure that he has a roof to sleep under, food and education"

"If you think that all of that is enough to take care of a child is a prove that you are not ready to take care of him"

I stand up tired of hearing all this crap.

"Goobye Mrs. Farlow, I hope you die" I say and get out of the classroom.

She wants to take my brother away from me. Who does she think she is? She can't do that, can she? I walk all the way to the park in front of the Grill and I sit in one of the benches. All the tears start falling down and they don't seem to stop. My brother is the only thing that I have, she can't do that, she just can't. Without him what will I do? How will I continue living if I don't have any reason to do it. All the memories of the time that we spend together start flashing in my mind. I remember he crying when my mother left us, right here. I remember when I hugged him and tell him that I will always take care of him. Have I done such a bad job?

"Jenn?"

Matt. I clean the tears from my face and look at him.

"Hi Matt"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm just hormonal" I smile

"Well Kol gave this to me and said that If I didn't give it to you he will kill me and feed the dogs with my flesh"

He used my line.

"He wouldn't do that"

"I'm not sure of that" Matt whispers

He gives me a package.

"Thank you" I say

"Just be careful Jenn, he is dangerous"

"I know Matt, I will be careful"

He gives me a kiss in the cheek and goes back to the Grill.

I open the package and there's a bag of Prada. What the hell?! I read the note:

Thought that you would like a nicer bag -Kol M.

He thinks that he can buy me? This isn't right and he must have that clear. I stand up and decide to go to his house.

I knock the door and it opens showing Kol.

"What the hell is this?" I show him the bag and the new sketch book

"My apologize presents, beautiful"

"Well I don't want them" I give him the presents

"I don't understand, I made you angry and now I give you all this presents, you should be happy"

"You can't buy me Kol! I'm a freaking living person!" I yell

"I wasn't trying to buy you dammit!" he yells

"Then just stop! We are not friends! I don't have to forgive you and I don't want to!"

His eyes show a little bit of hurt but it disappears in seconds.

"Fine" he says

"Jennifer?" Elijah.

I look to the stairs and I see Elijah in a suit looking incredible. I leave Kol behind and walk to Elijah as fast as I can. I jump to him, he caughs me and I hug him as strong as I can. My feets don't touch the floor, he has his hands in my waist. I put my head in his shoulder.

"I need you" I say

He caresses my hair.

"I'm here" he whispers in my ear

I open my eyes and see Kol looking at us. I can't understand why he is looking at us like that, It seems like a mix of hurt and jealously. But I can't care right now, I need a moment to me, at least five minutes just for me. So I close my eyes and breathe Elijah's scent.

.

.

**What do you think people? I wrote the part where Jennifer was in the park, while I was listening to "A thousand Years" it was a really bad idea, haha. I couldn't stop crying. **

**Please let me know what you think about the teacher wanting to take Matthew away from her and your thoughts about Kol gifts.**

**JamieAnnieCarter: It's awsome that you liked my last chapter :) Than you so much for all your reviews in the chapters. You are great!**

**Lootmagoot: Haha seriously you made my whole week! I received three reviews from you and I loved them all! About your suggestion, I think that it's a good idea and I'm thinking of including it in one of the chapters but I will change it a little bit. It means a lot to me that you are excited about my story, thank you for reading. P.S. I'm also a drama queen, and drama queens rock! **

**KatherineAker: Haha yeah he is so sexy! I think that he being an idiot is part of who he is. Your english was great! I must be the one apologizing for my bad grammar haha. What lenguage do you speak? **

**.**

**Mawi3395, Kvdsouza and skmcrae thank you so much for your follows or favorites. You are awesome, really awesome :) **


	8. It's just a bad day

**Hi people, I just wrote the eight chapter and It has a lot of drama! So I hope you like it.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

I open the entrance door of Elijah's house and walk inside. I haven't needed an invitation since I have this strange thing with him. I actually don't know what we are, we haven't kissed, but we have been cuddling the sofa. He doesn't know anything about me, but he has been very open about his past. It gives me headache just trying to figure out what we are, but I prefer if we don't label what we are. I'm happy with him and I don't see the point to ruin it by starting a romance.

"I suppose that you are here to see my brother" Klaus says

"Yes, where is he?"

"In Denver"

"What? Elijah is in Denver?"

He smiles.

"No, I was talking about Kol. You have to make more specific questions, love"

I walk next to him.

"Asshole"

He chuckles.

"Would you like to paint with me one of these days?"

"I would love that" I replied

"Perfect"

I continue walking in the house until I'm in the living room. He is usually there reading a book or writting.I see him sitting in the sofa with such an straight posture, holding a book and reading. I run to him and jump to the sofa with my head falling in his lap, making him drop the book.

"Hi" I smile looking to his face

"Hello Jennifer"

"What where you reading?"

With my arm I reach the book that is in the floor.

"I never thought that you were a Twilight fan" I laugh

"I'm just trying to understand better this generation"

"I can tell you the end if you want, I stole this book from the library" I say while I read some pages

"What did you say?"

Shit.

"That I read this book in the library"

Please believe it. Please, please, please.

"Oh, right. Would you like to join me to a walk?"

"Of course"

I stand up and wait for him to do the same. He puts a hand in my waist guiding me to his car. He drives to the town square. We walk in the street, shoulder to shoulder and I look at him. He's so handsome and so elegant, always wearing suits. I look at me. Well my clothes are old and ugly, my boots are also too old. Why would he wish to be seen with me? I look to the ground and continue walking. I feel how his hand moves and he takes mine. No, this can't happen, he can't have feelings for me. I slowly remove my hand from his.

"Jennifer!" Alaric.

Thanks god, he saved me. I turned around and walk to Alaric, Elijah follows me. I refuse to look at him It's just too hard.

"What's up Mr. Saltzman?"

"Hello Alaric" Elijah greets him

He is confused about why I am with Elijah, It's obvious.

"Can we talk in private?" Alaric asks me

"Don't bother. Remember that I'm a vampire I will listen anyways" Elijah says

I don't think that Elijah would do that.

"It's fine Alaric" I say

He looks so uncomfortable.

"Are you planning to return to school?"

"Maybe we should talk in private"

"Jennifer, don't change of topic. I looked at your files and it doesn't have any record of you going to other schools before this one"

"Listen, not to be rude, but it's not your problem. I won't come back, so you can give my seat to another student if that's what bothers you"

I start walking to the other way as fast as I can. Why did I did that? He was just concerned about me!

"Why did you dropped school?"

"Elijah, please I don't want to talk about it"

"I respect your privacy, but I won't just ignore this"

"Well then, that's too bad because I'm not going to talk about it" I face him

"Look I'm sorry, I'm just tired, I'll see you later" I say

I give him a kiss in the cheek and I go away.

...

I'm in front of the school waiting for Matthew. I see Lauren and I walk to her. We have become kind of friends, she's too sweet with me and takes care of Matthew when I can't. Maybe Matthew would be better living with a family like Lauren's. No! He's my brother I can't abandon him!

"Hi Lauren"

"Oh, Hi Jennifer"

She hugs me and it makes me smile.

"How are you?" she asks me, it seem like if she really cares of my answer

"Bad, with problems" I replied

"Men?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"It's always about men"

I wish that my problems were just about men, it would be easier...

"Here they are!" Lauren yells

I get out of my trance and look at Matthew and Mike walking to us. I put my arm in Matthew's shoulder.

"Mrs. Farlow wants to talk to you" Matthew tells me

"Ok, I'll be here in some minutes"

I look at the entrance of the school and Mrs. Bitch is standing there with her arms cross just waiting for me. I get close to her.

"What do you want?" I ask as rude as possible

"I just want to let you know that I talked with Family Services and they are very interested in your case. So you maybe would like to get a lawyer"

Oh my god. It's really happening. They are really taking Matthew away from me.

I leave Mrs. Bitch standing there, I don't say anything else, I just walk to Matthew and we walk to our house.

Before we get in I sit with him in the stairs.

"I need to talk to you" I say

"What's up?"

He's looking at me with his innocent eyes. How can I tell him all my problems? It would be so selfish of me to make him worry.

"Nothing, I left you some food for you and Snowball. I will be here before it gets dark" I stand up and push him lightly

"Asshole" he says to me

"You"

...

Ok. There's a woman of around 50 years in a antiques store, I can do this. I put the hood of my jacket and I walk to the store looking to the floor. When I open the door a little bell rings.

"How can I help you?" the woman asks

I'm not looking at her.

"I'm just looking" I say changing my voice

"Well let me know if you need anything" She replies

I walk through the store looking at every item, there are some really old things there. A necklace caught's my attention, it seems old but I can see that is made of gold. It must be very expensive. I continue looking and touching some stuff.

"Thank you" I say

I walk to the door but before I get out I fall to the floor and take the necklace.

"Are you ok?" She asks me

"Yes, I'm fine"

I get out of the store with the necklace in my pocket. I look at it, it must worth at least 600 dollars. It must be enough to pay a lawyer.

...

"Matthew I'm home" I yell when I enter the house

I walk to the "kitchen" and I see Matthew doing his homework with Snowball in his lap.

"I want to invite you to dinner"

"Really? Wait a minute, where did you get the money?" he asks

"Doesn't matter"

"Fine, whatever."

"Come on, and maybe we can buy snowball some toy"

He gets up and we walk to the grill. We are walking when I see Liz Forbes, Caroline's mother. She is a good mom but Caroline complains that she is always in work. I can understand Liz, she is a single mother who just wants the best for her daughter. I wish that Caroline could see that.

She is with another cop, are they walking to us? I look around and there's nobody else there.

They finally get in front of us.

"Hi Liz, is there a problem?"

"Jennifer I would prefer If we can talk alone" She answers looking at Matthew

Deja vu. This already happened to me in the morning and I'm not going to repeat the same mistake. I face Matthew who has a confused look.

"Go with Lauren and tell her that you need to stay with her for some days, ok?"

"What's wrong? I want to stay with you"

"Just do what I say, and don't tell anyone what happened. I have some cash under the matress"

"Are you in trouble?" He whispers in my ear

"I don't know. Just do what I say"

I look at him one last time and I hug him. I wait until he leaves and then I face Liz.

"What's happening?"

"A woman assures that you stole a necklace from her"

Shit.

"That's not true" I defend myself

Liz looks sad and disappointed, I hate that look.

"We have evidence, there was a camera in the store and you are in the video"

"Am I seriously being arrested right now?"

"Please turn around" Liz says

I can't believe this. I obey and turned around. I feel the handcuffs in my wrists and all the humilation starts coming.

"You do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be given in evidence"

I get in their car and they close the door.

I really fucked up this time.

I went to far.

.

.

**Too much drama don't you think? I personally loved this chapter but let me know your thoughts.**

**KatherineAker: Entonces me puedes dejar los comentarios en español, asi seria mas facil para ambas. Ademas tu ingles esta muy bien!**

**CynderHex: You're from belgium? that's so cool! I love Belgium and the guys are really hot there! Lucky you ;)**

**Lootmagoot: Thank you for your PM it showed me your interes for this story. Keep reading :)**

**Thank you so much CynderHex, you favorited and followed everything related to this story and that's great :)**

**.**

**Please review! I'll up date the next chapter soon**


	9. Jail

**Hi people heres's the ninth chapter. You will read Jenn's experience in Jail and some other character POV and how they are handling Jennifer's disapperence. I really hope that you like it, it doesn't have a lot of drama but is necessary that you know all of this. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

.

It's small, kind of dark and the mattress is just as the one I have in the house. Actually this cell it's cleaner than the house that I'm living right now. So I suppose that I can't complain about being in jail. Who am I kidding? It's awful! I have only been here for 3 days and Liz comes every couple of hours to visit me, so I have to see her looking at me disappointed and with pity. I hate that look.

I cover my face with my hands. What have I done?

I hear some steps so I race my face, Liz is in front of the bars that separate us.

"I brought you some food" She says showing a sandwich

I stand up and take it.

"Thanks"

There's that look of pity again...

"Are you sure that you don't have anyone to call?"

"No Liz, and besides, who would want to pay 1000 dollars of bail for me?"

"Actually, Klaus came here this morning. His family is looking for you"

They are looking for me? I can't belive this, they care about me. That's bad, everyone that I love ends in a bad place and I can't do that to them.

"Don't tell them that I'm here"

"You want me to lie to them?" She was scared of them and I can guess why...

"I know that they are the Original family Liz, but they won't hurt you"

She gives one more look at me and then she turns around

"I hope you're right" she whispers while she leaves

...

**Elijah's POV:**

"Maybe she left, haven't you thought of that? Rebecca asks me from her

"Don't be ridiculous Rebecca, she wouldn't leave her brother behind" I reply

"How do you know that se left him?" Kol comes in the room

When he took care of Klaus business in Denver he returned. I told him that nobody had seen Jennifer for days, inmediatly he started looking for her.

"I went to his school, he didn't want to tell me anything"

"I don't have any problem compelling him" Kol is getting in my temper with his coments during this days

"Then Jennifer would hate you" I politely answer

"Maybe she's dead, why do all of you care?" Rebecca's voice souds

That's it.

I speed to Rebecca and grab her by the neck. Kol thought the same way as I because I have him right next to me with a look that all of us have seen when he is mad.

"Never say that she is dead" I say as calmly as I can

I let go of her neck.

"Both of you are pathetic"

"Stop it Becca, if your're not going to help then maybe you should go away" Klaus speaks from his place in the sofa

"I hope that you can't find her" Rebecca answers and leaves the room

She's jealous of Jennifer. She always was the only woman in our lives, and I can understan why she feels threatened by Jennifer's prescence. But it's no the time to be selfish. Not when Jennifer can be in danger.

"What did the sheriff told you?" Kol asks Nicklaus

"That she haven't seen her"

"Did you compelled her?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because maybe she is lying, if you claim to be the original hybrid then maybe should act like it and stop being stupid"

Kol flew through all the room when Niklaus pushed him. Kol falls in the desk in front of me and breaks it, he stands up and is ready to start a fight with Niklaus. I speed in the middle of them.

"That's enough, I won't waste more minutes avoiding that you kill each other" I state firmly

They watch each other and they take a step back.

"Fine, then let's go again with the sheriff" Kol says

I look at both of them and leave the room to go to the police station. If the sheriff was lying she will pay.

...

**Jenn's POV:**

I can't wait another minute without talking to Matthew and seeing how he is. I still haven't eat the sandwich but how can I eat with all this stress. I see through the bars, there's a policeman standing in the end of the hall.

"Excuse me" I yell

I pass my hand between the bars and start moving it so that he can see me. He looks at me and comes closer.

"What do you want?" he asks quite rudely

"I want to make my call" I say

He breathes and takes out a key. He opens the cell and takes me by the arm, he guides me to an office where he points the telephone. I take it and call Lauren's number.

"Hello"

"Hi Lauren, It's Jennifer"

"Oh my God Jennifer! What happened to you? Matthew only told me that he needed to stay for some days" She raise her voice sounding worried

"Yes, I'm sorry that he just showed up" I apologize

"No problem he can stay as long as he wants, but are you okay?"

"Yes, I just wanted to talk to my brother" I say

"Ok, I'll go for him but remember that if you need anything I'm here"

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you" I needed that...

I wait for some seconds until I hear that someone grabs the phone.

"Jennifer?"

When I hear his voice I let out some air that I didn't know I had

"Matthew I'm so glad to hear your voice" I hold the telephone as if it was my brother

"What happened after I left?" He asks

I can't tell him that his siter is in jail because she stole a neckalce, he would never forgive me. He deserves better.

"I left town" the words come out of my mouth before I can stop them

"Why? Where did you go?"

"I just needed some time alone"

"I've been worried about you for 3 days thinking that something happened to you and you tell me that you are in vacations!"

I let out a sob. I couldn't avoid it. I breathe so that my voice doesn't sound like it is breaking, because that's just exactly what is happening.

"I'm sorry"

"I even lied to Elijah and told him that I didn't know anything about you. He is worry about you and you don't even bother to call him"

Another sob comes out and the teardrops start falling. I clean them up and look to the roof thinking how could I answer that.

"I'm sorry" I say again

"Yes, you already said that. You know, if you disappeared because you don't want me in your life, you could just said it"

How can he think that? after all I've done for him and all the time that we have been together.

"You are better with Lauren than with me" I say

"Yes, actually I am, thank you for leaving town and let me have a real family. Bye Jennifer"

The phone goes off. He hang up.

I feel like I'm drowning, I can't breathe and I can't stop crying. I need to stop crying! This is stupid Jennifer! You heard him, he is better without you in his life. You need to stop being selfish and let him live his life. I tell myself.

"Finished?" the police asks me

I clean the teardrops of my face and stand up, looking to the ground and following the police back to my cell.

Something just fall. The sound is loud but not enough so that somebody out of the cells can hear it. I look up and the police is unconscious. I hear another sound and I turn around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised

...

**Kol's POV:**

We are back in the Police station because my stupid brother couldn't do one task. I just want to see that Jennifer is fine, even if last time we saw each other wasn't pleasent at all. She was in Elijah's arms, holding him like if... I can't even think about it! Why do I feel this way? I just want her for her blood, that's all, her blood that smells delicious and maybe if she agrees we also can have some sex. I'm sure we would have excellent sex.

I need to focus. First find her, next sex.

We walk to the sheriff's ofice. I think that she's the mother of the girl that Klaus have feelings for. Too bad, that means I can't hurt her.

"What are you doing here?" She asks when she see us

I can hear how her heart beat goes faster. Good, she is scare.

"We came for Jennifer" Elijah answers

"I already told Klaus that I don't know where she is"

I decide to step in, it's getting boring.

"The problem sheriff, is that I don't believe you" I walk closer to her

"And I haven't eaten in days" I whisper in her ear

"Kol!" Klaus yells

I laugh. I wasn't planning in hurt her, just scare her a little bit.

"Liz are you telling us the truth?" Klaus asks her

Her heart beat goes even faster. She is lying.

"We know that she is here, so just show us where before I loose my temper" Elijah states

"UH! Elijah angry! That's something priceless" I say just wanting to annoy him

He sends a glare to me but continue looking at the sheriff.

"Fine, she's in one cell" The sheriff says

Bloddy hell

"Why is she in a cell?!" I yell at the idiot sheriff

"She stole a very expensive necklace"

"That's not true" Elijah steps in

"We have her in camera" She explains

"Why would she do that?"Elijah is confused

"That's not important, let's just get her home now" Klaus walks to the sheriff

"She asked me to don't let you pay the bail"

"Why would she do that?" Elijah can't stop asking questions!

"Once again, is not important Elijah! let's just pay and get her out"

"How much?" I ask

"Maybe we can just take her free in exchange of not killing you" I suggest

"Kol!" Klaus yells at me making me grin at him

Klaus takes out his wallet and gives some cash to the sheriff that is looking more delicious every second. I wouldn't bother if I kill her.

Elijah's look is priceless. He never thought that Jennifer could be a bad girl. But for me is fine, It even turns me on just to imagine her being a criminal.

Focus Kol.

"A 1000 dollars"

It must be a very expensive necklace. Good for her.

They are already walking out of the office so I go behind them,observing all of their moves. I can't believe that Jennifer had to be in this place for days. If she was mine she would have the best of things. If she was mine? I just want her blood dammit! I need to stop caring about her.

We stop.

"What the hell?" I yell and walk in front of them

The sheriff is helping a cop to stand up.

"What happened?" she asks the cop

"Someone attacked me"

I thing that we can see that.

The sheriff looks at the cell so I do the same. It's just an empty cell.

"Where's Jennifer?"

"What is happening?" Elijah asks with his angry voice

"Please don't tell me that she was in this cell" Klaus says

The sheriff's glare answers Klaus question.

"Oh this is great!" I speed in front of the cop, grab him by the neck and I pushed him against the bars of the cell "Where the bloody hell is she?" I yell

.

.

**So people this chapter was longer! I made a lot of effort doing the POV but please tell me waht you think about them. Who do you think that took Jennifer? Review :)**

**.**

**MoonlightShine: HAHA it made you cry? that means that I wrote great that chapter! Thank you for that. Yes, Elijah was quite dissapointed, poor him :( **

**JamieAnnieCarter: I made this chapter longer so I hope you like that. It made my day that you thought that the chapter was perfect. Thank You**

**KatherineAker: jaja que bueno que pude sorprenderte. Y me gusta escribir en español, no me tengo que preocupar por la ortografia o que me entiendas jaja**

**CynderHex: Thank you for reading**

**WalkingDeadXOXO: you read all the story in one sitting? haha that's great! thank you for liking the story. I'm will to do my best so that this story continue being the best :) **

**Thank you to WalkingDeadXOXO and dancegirl1109 for their follows or favorites **


	10. Saved

**Hi people, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated earlier but I have been very busy. Anyways here's the tenth chapter! How exciting isn't it? Hope you enjoy it :)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

I open my eyes, Oh my God! To many light! I cover my eyes. How strange, I don't remember that there was light in the cell. I slowly start opening my eyes again, letting them to adjust. Where am I?

Ok, I'm in a bed, inside a room, a luxurious room because it even has a fireplace inside it. I stand up and start walking around, I go to the window and look outside, maybe I can recognize the place.

SHIT!

I know where I am. I walk to the door that is in the other side of the room. I open it.

"Going somewhere?"

"Rebecca"

"Hello Jennifer"

...

We are sitting in the living room of their house, drinking coffee...which is totally normal in this sick world.

"Why did you got me out?"

"A thank you would be nice" She takes a sip of her coffee

"Thank you. Why did you got me out?" I insist

She puts her cup of coffee in the table and looks at me.

"Yestarday I was hoping that they never find you, but then I talked to Matt and well, let's just say that I had a change of mind"

Are you hoping that by doing this you will get some points with Matt?" I ask surprised.

I can't stand the idea of her and Matt being together. It's just annoying that all these years, I tried to make Matt to like me but it was always about Elena. Then he was with Caroline and well I sort of liked that couple, but then they broke up and I thought that It was my turn. But of course that a beautiful original blonde vampire had to come to town.

"You are smart"

"Well at least I know that this wasn't for me" I smile sarcastically

"No it wasn't" She returns the smile

And I thought that she was nice...

"Well thank you for the coffee and for saving me but I don't need to be saved" I state strongly

"Are you sure? Because It didn't seemed like that this morning" She takes another sip of her coffee

I put my cup down in the table and look at her.

"Goodbye Rebecca" I stand up and start walking to the entrance.

She appears in front of me.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you leave"

"Why not?" I ask

"I've already got some points with Matt, now I want to get some points with my brothers"

I look down.

"I can't see your brothers, not right now" I whisper but I knew that she heard me

"Why? Afraid that Elijah will be disappointed?"

Is it that obvious? Of course he will be disappointed, and he could even hate me for lying to him. He's all about morals and good people, and when he discovers what I did to be in jail... he won't like me anymore.

...

She didn't let me go. So I've been here for an hour just loosing my mind and asking myself questions that I don't want to hear the answers. Would they forget me? Ask me to leave their house? Eat me?

No Jennifer that won't happen. They don't know all the truth. They just know that I stole a necklace. They might think that it was the first time that I stole something. And that would mean that I have to lie them again, and I don't want that. But it's better than to be the poor girl with no mom and that has lived in a dump her entire life.

The door has just opened, I heard it.

"I still can't understand why you didn't let me kill him" Is that Kol?

"Think Kol, If you had done that Liz would turn her back on us" That's Klaus

"Oh yes, and what's her daughter name? Caroline isn't it?" Kol just wants to annoy him

I smile.

"Can both of you just shut up" Elijah

"Calm brother" Kol

Why is he always so calm? Is like if he drank something

"Jennifer is still missing so I can't be calm, brother"

He still cares. Well that's good to now because they are about to found out that I'm here. I walk to the place where the voices come from.

I can see them, the three of them. Elijah is in his suit looking at his brothers, Klaus is looking at him and I can see symphaty in his eyes and Kol. Well, Kol is Kol. But there was something in his eyes, did he also cared? Kol eyes look at me, noting my prescence.

Inmediatly the other two look at me.

"Hi everyone, It's been a long time isn't it?" what stupid thing I have just said

"Jennifer" Elijah whispers and he appears in front of me

He touches my cheek like if want to see if I'm real. I slowly touch his hand and smile.

"I've missed you Elijah"

He let's out a breath, I think of relief and hugs me with all his strength. I hug him back and we stay there for some minutes.

"Elijah" I say but he doesn't move

"Elijah" I repeat

"I can't breathe"

He chuckles and let go of me, but no completely. He takes mi hand, I look at both of our hands remembering last time.

"You will not remove it this time" he says

I smile. I guess not.

I look at his brothers and they seem pretty unconfortable, I walk to them but Elijah still has my hand. Is like if we were siameses. I continue walking until I'm in front of Klaus.

"Hello sweetheart"

"Hi Kluas, thank you for looking for me"

"I'm glad that you're fine"

I intend to hug him but Elijah won't let me. Ok, must girls would think that this is romantic but It's getting annoying.

"I won't disappear, you can let go of my hand"

He obeys and I quickly bring my hand to the front. I hug Klaus and the I walk to Kol, this time Elijah keeps his distance. That's better.

"It's been a while" I say

"Yes, but I can see that you were fine" He looks over my shoulder

He's talking about Elijah.

"Yeah, well at least I was before you know..."

"Oh yes, you became a little thief"

"Kol" Elijah warns him

"No, It's fine" I say to Elijah "I am that"

"Yes you are, my brother had to spend 1000 dollars in you so you must be good"

"You paid my bail?" I ask Klaus

He nods and then send a death glare to Kol.

"I'm sorry you had to do that and I promise that I will pay you every cent"

"That will not be necessary" Klaus replies

"Please, she doesn't even have the money" Kol states

Ouch.

"That's why you steal isn't it? Or is just for the adrenaline?"

"Stop it" Elijah warns again

"Because if it is for the adrenaline" He gets too close to me "I know other ways to get it, and don't worry I'll pay you"

I touch my eyes stoping the tears to come out. I can't cry, I won't do it. Not in front of them. Even if he has just call me a prostitute.

They move too fast because the next thing that I know is that Elijah is in top of Kol holding a dagger and wanting to kill him and Klaus doesn't have a problem with it. But I do. I run towards Elijah and kneel next to Kol. I put my hands in Elijah's face making him look at me.

"He is not worth it, he's your brother and besides he didn't insulted you he insulted me so I should be the one in top of him"

"I prefer to be in the top, beautiful"

Elijah looks at him again even angrier than before. I just ignore Kol because if I listen to him I will break.

"Give me dagger you don't want to be like him" I say

He is still not moving.

"Please, for me"

He raises the dagger and hits Kol in the heart. I let out a sob. But when I look again I can see that the dagger never touch him.

The dagger falls in the floor.

Elijah hits Kol in the face making him bleed and the he gets up and help me to stand up.

"I need to get out of here" I simply say

He nods. I close my eyes and feel some air moving around me. When I open them again I am in the living room. I feel safe here so I just let everything come out. All the tears come out and I can feel that I'm falling but Elijah catches me and takes me to the sofa.

"I'm sorry I don't want to cry"

"You can cry and I will be here so that you can cry in my shoulder"

I put my head in his chest and he pulls me closer and it feels nice to be with him.

...

**Kol POV:**

I throw the Tv to the wall until it breaks.

"Dammit!" I yell knowing that no one could hear me in my room

I grab the chair and break it in two. But it's not getting better, why am I feeling this hollow? I hate it! I was just trring to prove that I only want her blood.

I grab the table and I'm about to throw it but I see the sketchbook that I gave to Jennifer. I put the table down and open it, there's my note. I change the page. What's this? She drew me? The page has my drawing and it also has a note.

_I did draw you but you can't buy me you will have to try harder -Jenn_

Bloddy Hell.

I hurt her, I made her cry.

And for what? Yes, I care about her and she doesn't deserve what I've done. I'm such an idiot sometimes, but these time I was an asshole as she says and I need to apologize. I go out of my room and start looking for her. I smell her. She's downstairs.

And for what? Yes, I care about her and she doesn't deserve what I've done. I'm such an idiot sometimes, but these time I was an asshole as she says and I need to apologize. I go out of my room and start looking for her. I smell her. She's downstairs. Y speed to her until I'm in front of the door, which is not totally closed.

"I hate him" Jennifer

She must be talking about me. Her eyes are red... I made her cry.

"He went to far this time" Elijah agrees

I guess that I can't count with my brother this time.

"But he only said the truth"

"Listen to me Jennifer, you are not the person that he described"

He's right, she's more than that. She's perfect.

"Yes I am Elijah, I'm a thief and in a few years I might be a prostitute, who knows?!" Jennifer yells and tears start falling down her cheeks

I hate myself! I put that idea in her mind just to prove something to myself.

"I will never let you put yourself in that position, you will never need money again"

"You can't save me Elijah! I don't deserve it!"

I just want to enter the room grab her in my arms and tell her that I'm sorry.

"You deserve it Jennifer, and I will always be there, even if it's in the dark so that you can't see me, but I will be there to save you"

"Why do you do this? Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I'm falling in love with you, Jennifer" Elijah confess

Jennifer looks at him surprised.

Please don't love him back. What the hell? She's not yours Kol, and you lost all the little chances that you had with her. But maybe she will forgive me.

Jennifer gives some steps closer to Elijah and puts her hand in his face. She leans to him and their lips meet.

I walk away of the door.

It's too late now, I really screw it this time and it hurts, It really hurts.

.

.

**So waht do you think of this chapter? I actually loved it, the secenes of Elijah/Jenn and when Kol said that awful things to Jenn it made me cry haha yes, writers cry when they write some scenes. **

**.**

**KatherineAker:voy a checar tu fanfic de the vampire diaries por que me gusta harry potter pero no soy una muy grande fan. yase! me encantan! Nose como permiten que haya hombres tan sexys!**

**CynderHex: haha and I love the fact that you are in love with this story **

**MoonlightShine: When I imagined this character I wanted her to be strong and as you can see she doesn't show her feelings to anyone but if you keep all your feelings inside, **_spoiler alert _**at some point you will explode and that might happen to her in the future.**

**JamieAnnieCarter: haha you're welcome. I'm trying my best so that every chapter gets better and better.**

**Lootmagoot: I thought that you stoped reading this story but I'ts great to hear from you. Happy moving :) **

.

**Adabel1095, MoonlightShine, Selene101 thank you for your favorites or follows keep like that :)**

**Please review people! I would love to read your thoughts xoxo**


	11. Let's go back to the 20's

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

**Hi people, here's the eleventh chapter. Hope you like it. It will be the decade dance and it will show the Jelijah (Jennifer + Elijah) relationship with more stuff. I left a link in my profile so that you can see her drees :) Go check it out! **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11 (3x20)**

Klaus is so focused mixing all the colors in his painting, inventing shapes, things, which expressed his true feelings. And it's kind of sad, because his art It's quite depressing. He takes a step back without taking his gaze from his finished job.

"So, what do you think?" he asked. He seemed really interested of my answer

"Beautiful, but kind of depressing Klaus"

"Well love, not everything can be about unicorns and rainbows"

"No, but everyone can be happy, including you"

He analized what I have just said.

"Do you mind If I try to cheer it up?"

"Be my guest, love"

I stood up and headed to the painting, walking next to Klaus I took the brush and the color palette. I stare at the painting, every little detail of it.

"It has too much black, and that's not you"

"Well, love I'm sure some people might disagree with you. They usually consider me as a horrible person "

I take some white painting and just put it in the darker places. For me Klaus isn't a bad person, he is just misunderstood. He just want to be happy with his family doesn't matter what it takes to reach that goal and some people considered that as being selfish and hollow. But if I was in his place I would do exactly the same to live happily with Matthew. If for food I stole from people I actually don't know how I would react if he was in real danger.

"Then they don't know the real you"

"And you do?"

"You can learn the real personality of a person by dating his brother, believe me"

He chuckled and took some steps closer to me, observing the new changes in his painting.

"Amazing, love"

I smiled.

"What took you so long?" he asked

Is he talking to me?

"Alaric didn't want to hand over the stake. Luckly, I'm quite a charm"

I look behind me and Rebecca is entering the have only talked a few times but we have kind of understand each other and start knowing us. She isn't as bad as I thought, she just wants to be loved.

After a conversation Klaus threw the white oak stake to the fire.

"Tonight is the decade dance" Rebecca suggested

That's tonight? I still remember Caroline stressing herself planning this dance.

"I'm not going to any dance" Klaus states firmly

"Caroline will be there"

"That means nothing to me"

"Oh come on! Let's go! It will be fun, me and Elijah and you and Caroline. I even can talk good about you with her" I try to convince him

"Ok, fine" He agreed

Rebecca smiled at me but It's a weird smile, strange.

...

I'm walking with Elijah in the town square holding hands. He brings me closer to him and kiss me in the forehead.

"Do you have any clothes of the twenties?

"I might have some, why?"

"Because we are going to the decade dance"

"Oh is that right?"

"Yes, so you better get your dancing shoes"

"It might be odd for some people of this town to see me dance"

"Well then we will be the two weirdos, the terrible dancer and the beautiful thief"

"Yes, your are correct, you are beautiful"

I blushed.

"How come you always know what to say?"

"I have lived for too many years Jennifer, and in those years I have learnt somethings"

Yes, remember Jennifer he's an original.

"That reminds me, maybe someday we should have the talk of the ex's" I throw the bomb to him

He stays quiet. That can't be good.

"Don't worry, we have just start dating so you don't need to feel any kind of pressure, whenever you want to talk I'll be there"

I don't want him to think of me as the overprotective girlfriend. It's just that he is my first boyfriend, so I don't really know how to act.

"Each step at a time" he says

"I couldn't agree more"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and gives me a soft kiss in the lips. I start having goose bumps.

"Thank you" He said

"For what?"

I should be the one thanking him for all the things he has done for me

"Letting me love you" he simply answers

I look to the ground and then I face him. I can't take the smile out of my face.

"Seriously, do you have a book where it tells you what to say at each moment?" I joked

He laughs and we kiss again, this kiss is longer.

...

This dress is too beatiful, to elegant. Elijah has a really good taste. It is light pink, the hem of the dress falls until it reaches my knees and it has some beautiful silver trimmings all over the dress. I don't think that I have ever worn such a breathtaking dress.

I arrange the final touches in my makeup and I heades downstairs. The only thing of this house that doesn't thrill me, is that sometimes I have to walk a long way to get to another part of the house, and wearing high heels doesn't really help too much. I'm going down the stairs and Elijah is waiting for me at the end of them. He is wearing a grey suit with an elegant hat. He offers me his hand and I take it excited.

"You look exquisit Jennifer"

I blushed

"It's the dress"

"I don't think so" he whispered in my ear

"Well, you look quite handsome too. I would have loved to see you in that time"

He smiled at me and kissed me in the lips.

"Rebekah is nowhere to be found"

I separated from Elijah and look at Klaus. He is wearing a white suit, he looks quite handsome, I'm sure that Caroline will think that too.

"Let's go then, I'm sure she can arrive to the dance by herself" I suggested

"Ok, love"

We get out of the house and drive all the way too the school. It has a red carpet in the entrace with some balloons and lights. Caroline and Rebecca did a great job.

Don't you want to go back to school?" Elijah asked me

Yes, but I can't afford it right now...

"No, I'm fine. Let's go inside"

Wow. It's even more beautiful from the inside. It has stars falling from the roof, a wallpaper at the end of the gym, a disco ball in the middle, everyone is dressed up with costumes and there's music of the 20's.

"This is the first time that I go to a dance" I tell him

"Let's make this a night to remember" He replied and offered me his hand to dance

I walk to Klaus

"I want to see how are the moves of Elijah, and I saw Caroline over there with Tayler, good luck" I tap his shoulder and take Elijah's hand

He takes me to the dance floor and starts making some weird moves. But when I start watching him I realize that he is a great dancer. He takes my hand again and starts spin me around the dance floor. I can't stop laughing. I hit someone...

"Sorry" I say

"It's fine Jenn"

I looked to the person that I had just hit and It was Matt. I hug him.

"Matt it's been like forever since I last saw you"

"Yes I know, I've missed you too"

"We have to catch up" He said

"Yes of course" I smiled

"I'll leave you with your date"

Matt gives a polite nod to Elijah and Elijah does the same. Men and their weird ways to say hi...

The song changes and a slow song starts playing. Everyone grabs their partners and started dancing, Elijah does the same. He places his hand in my waist and I place mine in his shoulder, we start moving.

"You are a good friend of Matt" he signs

"Yes, he is great and I don't know what I would do without him"

He looks the other way, Is this what I think it is?

"Elijah Mikaelson are you jealous?" I asked shocked

"No, I'm the original vampire I am not jealous of a quarterback"

"Oh my god! You are jealous! You don't have to be! There never was anything between Matt and me"

"Is good to know that information" He simply said

I chuckled, he looks at me and he starts chuckling also. I place my head in his shoulder but It's kind of hard because he's too tall.

A phone starts ringing and it brings me back to takes out his phone and looks at the number that is calling him. His face changes.

"I have to take this call, I'm sorry"

"It's fine, go"

He gives me a small kiss in the cheek and walks to another direction. I get out of the dance floor to so that I don't look pathetic standing alone.

I'm observing everything, Klaus dancing with Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Damon leaving, there must be a vampire emergency, Bonnie with a new guy and Jeremy talking...that must be awkward, Matthew and Mike in the corner, Tyler watching...Wait! Matthew! I walk as fast as I can to him and we stare at each other in an awkward silence.

"You returned" he said emotionlessly

"We need to talk" I said

"I don't want to talk to you"

I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Let me explain everything"

"What do you want to explain?" He let go of me

I looked down, that hurt. I'm usually always hugging him.

"Everything, since the start"

He stayed quiet for a moment.

"I'm happy now, I have a real family, do you really want to take that away from me?"

He doesn't miss you Jennifer, he's happy.

"Don't be an ass to your sister" Mike speaks

"No, you are right, you should have a good life with a good family, I won't bother you again" I replied

I look at him one last time and I turned around. I headed to the hallways, I need to be alone. When I'm in the lockers, I tried my best to don't let out a sob.

"Well, well, look who's back"

Crap!

I looked to my right and there they are, the three of them, Alison, Erica and Grace, the three assistants of the devil.

"What do you want now?" I straightened myself to look more dominant

"Oh! someone has forgot their place around here" Erica said

"I'm better than all of you together"

"No, you are not. But it's good that you have raised your self-esteem" Alison walks closer to me

"What are you going to do now? Do you have any new ideas to make my life miserable?"

"We don't make your life miserable, we just want to talk" Alison replied

"Right, about what?" I asked in disbelief

"Why are you with the Mikaelson's?" Grace speaks

I chuckled, so all of this is about Elijah and his family, I should have guessed.

"Because they like me, and I'm the girlfriend of one of them"

Erica and Grace immediatly looked at Alison shocked. Their face was priceless.

"You are lying, why would he want to be with someone like you?" Alison asked

"Yes, I mean has he seen the house that you live in?" Erica said

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused

"Don't pretend Jennifer, we did our research and we found ourselves in an old , dirty and awful house...your house" Alison said

No! This can't be true! No one knows that I live there, and no one needed to find out!

"I knew that you were poor, I mean look at your clothes, but you don't even have money for food" Grace said

"Shut up!" I yelled

"Imagine what Elijah will think of you? A homeless person dating a rich guy, that certainly looks bad, doesn't it?"

"You don't have the right to tell him anything"

"Like if that would stop us" Erica said

I looked to the floor.

"What do you want?" I whispered

"Right now, nothing, but remember that we have you in our hand and you will have to do whatever we tell you"

"Assholes" I said

"Bad start" Alison replied

The three of the come closer to me. Erica and Grace take me by the arms avoiding that I move. Alison takes a piece of my dress and tears it. She continues with other pieces of fabric and other pieces.

No stop it! It was a gift!" I begged

Alison suddenly stops. She takes my jaw and made me look at her.

"I'm the biggest bitch around here, you can't win" She said

I started feeling my cheek in flames, she slapped me! I close my eyes and wait until I can't hear them anymore. I need to get out of this stupid dance! I headed to the entrance and I see Elena and Jeremy there. I envy her, she has a perfect life and everybody has her in an altar! I start walking until I am next to them.

"Elena" someone said

It is a woman. She asked Elena to come with her, but Elena looks scared and she asked Jeremy to go for Stefan and Damon. This is not your business Jennifer, just get out.

"I mean you no harm. But willingly or not you will come" The woman said

Good, so Elena is safe, now I need to go. I start walking again.

"Wait Jennifer, you also need to come with me" The woman suddenly said

Elena noticed my prescence and looks at me confused.

Shit! The bitch knows my name!

.

.

**So people please check the link in my profile so that you can see Jennifer's dress. What do you think about this chapter? Leave your thoughts, suggestions or constructive critics in the reviews :)**

**JamieAnnieCarter: It's great that you liked it and I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes I hope that this chapter has less mistakes.**

**MoonlightShine: Yes! I love cat fights! haha**

**Guest: Que bueno que te gusto y espero que sigas leyendo y dejando comentarios**. **Si, Kol se pasó pero bueno aun asi lo amo :)**


	12. Mother in-law

**Hi people. OMG I'm so mad! I was almost finishing this chapter when something happened to the page and all the chapter was gone! I almost cry! but we have to think in the positive... even if right now I can't see any positive thing in this situation. Anyway I hope you like the chapter :) **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12:**

**.**

**Elijah's POV:**

I returned to the dance but there's no sign of Jennifer. I see my brother dancing with Elena's friend, Caroline I think. He leaves her and started walking faster to get out of here. I followed him, he's mad and bad things happen when he's like this. He walks out of the school while he calls Rebekah.

I walk faster until I reach him

"Niklaus, any problem?" I asked

"Not now Elijah"

We continue walking until he stoped. My brother's eyes look to the floor and I do the same. Salt. There's salt sorrounding all the school.

"What's this?" He asked

I was planning to answer him but my gaze suddenly went to a tiny black bracelet next to the salt. I've seen it before. I picked it up and see that It has Jennifer written in it.

"Your mother is back" I heard Stefan's voice

I close my fist.

...

**JENNIFER'S POV:**

"Who is she?" I asked to Elena

"She's Esther, the mother of Elijah and Klaus"

"Of couse she is"

"I heard that you are dating Elijah, and I saw you dancing with him earlier today" she whispers to me

"You heard right" I affirm

"He's a good man, but his brother are dangerous"

Wait a minute, what did she say?

"Stop it, ok?. I've know all of Elijah's brothers and his siter and they are good vampires. They have treated me like family. So please just stop with your act of I want to help Jennifer because If I can remember this is the first time that we have ever had a conversation"

"I do want to help you" she continues

"Right, so why last time in order to save you Damon and Stefan had to stabbed Kol?"

"He deserved it" She defended herself

"Why? Because he didn't have you in an altar like the rest of the people you know?"

She stayed quiet so I asummed that I won. Why te hell am I defending Kol? After all that he said to me... But in that time he didn't deserved to die. I can't believe myself, I can die this night and here I am in a debate defending the originals!

"You' ll forgive me for taking you out of the dance this evening" My mother in-law said

Mother in-law? Jennifer It's too soon to call her like that! And besides she has just kidnapped me, so for know she is just Esther.

"That's the burden for being the dopplegänger I'm afraid"

Dopplegänger? Is that another type of supernatural being? It must be, Elena must be supernatural in order to be in the middle of this mess. This things doesn't happen to a normal person. Well...except me.

"So why am I here?"

"I just wanted to know the person that fascinated all of my children"

"I didn't fascinated them and besides if you wanted to know me, you could've just asked me nicely" I replied

"I recognize that my manners weren't the most polite ones, but I didn't have time for that"

"Elijah will be mad when he finds out that you took me" I whispered loud enough si that she can hear me

"As Kol, Rebekah and Niklaus" She continued

Maybe Klaus and Rebekah, but Kol? I don't think so.

"Ric?" Elena asked

I look to the dark and Alaric is standing next to a tree, he wals closer until the light of the moon helps me to see him. He looks fine, but his eyes, they look evil. Something changed.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"He's better than ok. I'm going to remake him"

They start talking and for what I understood is that Esther is a phsyco witch that will used black magic whatever that is, and it will make Alaric strong and fast as Elijah and his family. So that Alaric can killed them and that everytime that Alaric died (How could he died?) she was there to nurture him. And that Alaric will get his vengeance.

"You are crazy If you want to kill your own children. They don't deserve it" I yelled at her

I can't let them die.

"You don't know them like I do, you haven't seen or feel all the people that they have killed"

...

**ELIJAH'S POV:**

I am seeing the bracelet and I can't understand it. Why woul she take her? My mother is making me lose a bit of my temper every time she appears in town.

We are in a classroom. Boonie is trying to find a loophole in the spell so that we can go and find my mother, Jennifer and Elena.

"She does it all the time, right?" Bonnie's date asked

"What's taking so long? All boundary spell have a loophole" Niklaus affirms

The door opened and Matt comes in. He told us that all humans are leaving the dance and they have no problem passing the barrier.

"Well, Matt and I can leave. We can stop Esther ourselves, we just have to find out where she is" Jeremy said

It sometimes amaze me how humans think they are invencible when someone they care about is in danger.

"You can't take our mother by yourselves. It would be suicide" I speak

Niklaus wastes no time and in full speed headed to Bonnie's date. Grabbing him by the neck, preventing the air to enter his body.

"Work your magic witch, or I'll start killing people you fancy" Niklaus threats

"Don't be stupid Klaus, if you start killing the people she cares about she'll tell us all to go to hell" Stefan said

"Let go of the boy Niklaus he has nothing to do with this" I state

My brother retires his hand of the boy's neck.

I walk to the middle of the room so that they can all see me and hear me.

"All of you listen to me. Niklaus didn't killed the boy because for now I respect his life. But if in the time that we are here something happens to Jennifer, even the smallest scratch. All the people in this room, except of my brother, will pay. I give you my word" I speak loud and clear.

...

**JENNIFER'S POV:**

"Ric, this isn't what you want"

"You don't know me Elena, neither do you Jennifer, you just know the weakest part of me. A man who lost his way, befriending vampires instead of killing them"

"You don't mean that" Elena has tears in her eyes

"They are all monsters. Jenna's blood is on my hands"

"They are good vampires also" I speak

"Who? Your boyfriend? Why don't you asked him how many persons has he murdered?"

I look the other way. I just can't think about it.

"When you're ready" Esther speaks

"Please Ric, no, don't do this. I won't help you I'm not gonna give you my blood you are gonna have to kill me" Elena starts raising her voice

"Don't be stupid! As I can see they don't have any problem in hurting you" I say to her

"That won't be necessary" Esther speaks

Something starts happening to Elena because she touches her chest and it seems like if she couldn't breathe. She sees her hand and it has a wound in it. Esther takes her hand and puts all the blood in a bowl.

"Drink"

"Alaric come on, this is wrong!" I tell him

He takes the bowl and drinks all of Elena's blood.

"Is it finished?" Alaric asked

"No just yet"

Esther takes out a dagger and stabs Alaric.

...

**ELIJAH'S POV:**

I'm walking with my brother in the hallways, we are going with the witch. She is going to do a location spell.

"How do you know that mother has Jennifer?" Niklaus asked me

"I found this next to the salt"

I open my fist and show him the bracelet.

"She's going to be fine, mother has no reason to hurt her" It's not common having Niklaus trying to cheer me up

"Yes she has, to punish us. And if something happens to her because of my mistakes, I don't think that I would be able to forgive myself"

"You are truly in love with this girl"

"I love her Niklaus" I affirm

He stoped and walk in front of me.

"I promise that I will not let anything happen to Jennifer, this is what I was supposed to do with Katerina back in the day"

"Thank you brother" I put my hand in his shoulder

He smiled at me and continued walking.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe we can be a family once again.

...

**JENNIFER'S POV:**

Elena takes out the dagger of Alaric's chest.

"He'll wake soon. When he does he might for a time be his old self. If so, you can say your goodbyes before his transition is complete"

"Come with me Jennifer" Esther said and walks outside

I followed her.

"I apologize for the way we met" she started saying

"Seriously? Alaric is in transition to a vampire and you are concerned about that?" I can't believe this woman

"You can't understand my motives, that doesn't mean they are wrong"

"They seem pretty wrong to me" I said

"I've been watching you for the past couple of days and I'm amazed for all the love that you have inside you"

"I guess that you didn't saw the bad parts" I whisper to myself

"Yes I did, but you have your motives, just as I"

She's trying to make me understand her. But I did what I did to protect my brother, my family. She's doing all of this to kill her children, her family. It's the opposite of my situation. So no, I can't understand her.

"I can't let you kill any of them, I can't lose anybody else"

"They have to die"

"No! They don't! I won't let that happened"

"I wish that you had known them when they were human, you could had been a great part of the family"

She smiled at me. Why does she smile? There's a noise, Esther heard it too because she is walking. I followed her and Elena does the same.

"Don't move!"

Matt. He's holding a weapon and pointing to Esther.

"Where's Elena and Jennifer?" Jeremy

I walk to the light so that they can see us

"Let them go" He yells

"How foolish of you, to risk you life in defense of those who will kill you. But if that is your choise" Esther raises her hands

The weapons of Matt and Jeremy started moving, but I don't think that theyr are the ones doing it.

Wait a minnute... Shit! Why are they pointing to me?

"Matt! Drop your weapon!" Jeremy yelled

"I can't!"

"Please! Esther stopped it! I thought that we were family!"

"Sorry Jennifer, but all my family has to die"

"Bitch! Stop!" I cry

"AAH"

I turned around and Esther is in the floor, Alaric is holding a dagger and Elena is shocked. So I join the dots. Alaric killed Esther. Holy...

...

**ELIJAH'S POV:**

I can't wait any longer! I need to see Jennifer, I need to know that she's fine. I need some air...

"He already has a brother. Not to be, you know, territorial or something" Damon is walking next to Stefan

"Niklaus also has a brother" I speak

I speed and stand next to Niklaus.

"Yes I do, but this are the Salvatore brothers and their unbreakable bond. I wonder what will happen when Elena finally makes her choice" My brother said

"That's not important now" I speak annoyed

"It's done" Bonnie said walking out of the school

I look at my brother, he does the same. We are out of there in less than a second.

...

**JENNIFER'S POV:**

Alaric and I are inside the tomb while Elena, Jeremy and Matt are outside.

"I'm sorry for the things that I said about Elijah"

"You were right, It's just that...I don't want to know that part of him"

"If It's any consolation, he's the Original that I less hate"

I can't help but to laugh and he does the same. But between the laughs I realized what is really happening.

"Tomorrow you will be a vampire" I realized

"I won't, I will die"

I stayed quiet.

"This is supposed to be the moment where you tell me to complete the transition"

"I won't do that, you have every right to chose your destiny"

I'm being strong. But i'ts too much... I hug him and start crying. He's gonna die. Why does everyone have to die?

"This is a messed up world" I tell him

"Yes it is, and we should have more Jennifer's in it"

"Shut up"

"I'll miss you Jennifer" he hugs me stronger and pulls me closer to his body

"Me too Mr. Saltzman"

I let go of him and see that Jeremy is coming inside the tomb.

"Klaus took Esther's body, and Elijah wants to see you" he tells me

I look one last time to Alaric and he nods. God, I'm really gonna miss this guy. Even if I don't know him as well as everyone else, he's a great person, a great teacher, a great vampire hunter as I saw today, and a great friend.

I get out of the tomb. Everyone is there. My vision goes to the tall man with brown dark hair and a suit that is looking at me. I run to him and when I know that he can catch me I jump. His arms hold my body and he hugs me like if we hadn't seen each other for years.

"I need to get out of here" I say

I close my eyes and when I open them again we are entering his house. I'm still in his arms. I see his face when suddenly his lips are in mine. He starts bitting my lip and he deepening the kiss. Wow! I didn't know this side of Elijah. His hands embrace my back. I pulled away for some air, we are looking at each other smiling satisfied and just happy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt"

Elijah puts me down in the floor.

"What'd I missed beautiful?" Kol smirk's and looks at me oddly

.

.

**So people what did you think? I made this chapter a little bit longer as you can see. **

**Jelijah is stronger than ever! Klaus and Elijah are acting like brothers again! Matthew doesn't want to have anything to do with Jenn! And Kol is back! Please review, with your toughts, suggestion, etc :)**

**.**

**MoonlightShine: haha maybe, maybe, I won't tell you if Elijah will kill them, but (spoiler alert) when he finds out he will definitely want revenge. Kol is back, I know I missed him too...**

**Paris101: That's great :) Keep reading**

**CynderHex: haha don't worry, just read and review if you have a chance. That sounds like a great school! thank you xoxo**

**.**

**Than you so much to: Winchester-or-Whitlock, Paris101, Kattenalice, DivineOrder, . .xxx, Bronzelove and -Salvatore117 for all their follows or favorites xoxo **


	13. Do not piss off an Original

**Hi people, how are you? I've been sick :( But I made some time to myself to write the 13 chapter. Hope you like it :) (Kol is back!) I'm so excited about that...**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

**.**

There he is. He's with Mike and they are walking toward Lauren. He's smiling, yes he is happy. Of course he is happy now, he has a family and a house which is more than he had ever had. Maybe I should listen to him and just let him go. But I can't do that, he's my brother.

"You know, some people say that staring is rude, beautiful"

Shit! I jumped and turned around only to discover that it was Kol.

"Asshole! You scared the hell out of me! " I touched my chest, my heart was going a mile per hour

"Who are we watching?" He asked looking at everyone in the school

"Nobody"

I started walking and I hit my shoulder with his. I could hear that he was following me, he kept his distance, but only for a few seconds. Then he went faster until we were shoulder to shoulder.

"What do you want Kol?" I asked annoyed

"Just to spend time with my new sister"

"We are not siblings" I yelled

Making everyone in the street to stop whatever they were doing and now they were watching us with all their attention.

"Maybe not, but now that you are with Elijah it makes you part of the family, like it or not" He whispered

Well I guess that he's right but I don't see him as my family, at least not yet. I continued walking until I felt how an arm slowly sorrounded my neck. I took it and tried to take it off but he was to strong. Damn you vampires with your super strenght!

"Don't do this" I told him

"What?" he smirked

"This" I pointed at his arm

"What's wrong? I saw you hugging Nik the other day, what's different with me?"

"That I like Klaus and I hate you" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them

He took his arm off my neck and a bit of hurt was shown in his eyes but it was gone in a matter of seconds. That sounded better in my head... No! Don't feel sorry! Remember all the things that he had done to you. Oh shit...

"Sorry I didn't mean that" I said touching my forehead

"Yes you did" He said so low that I barely could hear him

"Well you haven't been too nice with me, have you?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Forget it, I don't need this" He said, and suddenly he was walking away from me.

Wait a minute...what the heck? He's playing the victim now? Oh he is going to hear me out. I can't believed that I apologized to him! I'm so weak! We continued walking, we were going to his house. When we arrived I walked faster until I was able to touch him, then I pushed him from behind, with all my strenght. He didn't expect it because he almost felt to the floor. In less than a second he was facing me.

"You don't get to do that, you are not the victim here!" I couldn't hide my anger any longer

"Well you aren't the victim either!" He suddenly snapped

"You were the one that called me all those horrible things! How come I'm not the victim?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing

"Oh right! Poor Jennifer, she can't defend herself she needs Elijah or Nik to clean all her mess"

"What about you? If Klaus tells you to jump you do it because yo are afraid to be in a box again"

"That's not true, I do whatever I want, whenever I want to"

"Right, unless Klaus tells you not to" I whispered looking to the other way

"You little thief have no right to say that" He yelled

"Little thief? That's so used" I told him

"Then let's talk about why you stared at your brother, maybe he doesn't love you? because he hates every part of you? but it really is because you are a coward that can't fix what she's done"

I only realize what I was doing when my hand was in his red cheek.

"Never talk about my brother again" I told him

He was pissed of. It was so clear, I don't think that I have ever seen him like this. He got so close to me, his eyes where looking at mine in a scary way.

"Never do that again" he whispered

"What's going on here?"

Elijah was next to us. Kol took a step back without taking his gaze out of me. Elijah stood in front of me watching every movement that his brother made.

"Kol, leave" Elijah ordered

Kol didn't moved, he stayed in the same place staring at me but now he had a smile in his face. God, this guy has some emotional disorder issues.

"Are you challenging me?" Elijah asked

Kol's gaze now was in his brother. His smile became bigger.

"Right now I'm not in the mood Elijah, but maybe one of this days I'll take your offer"

He looked at me.

"And I can't wait to claim my prize" he continued

Elijah speed to him. They were nose to nose...everyone understood what he meant about claiming his prize.

"Leave, before I kill you" Elijah said

Kol smiled one last time, he is so annoying. But he won, he made me and Elijah mad.

After Kol left Elijah didn't move. What's wrong with me? I'm ruining their relationship as brothers. I walked to him and put my hand in his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked without looking at me

"Yes I'm just annoyed, and you?"

"My brother can make you want to kill him"

I grabbed his hand and he took mine to his lips, where he gently kissed it. Without noticing, we were now walking in his enormous garden. Holding hands. We stand in a little bridge on top of a small lake, I sit in the rail of the bridge. Elijah was facing me. He carressed my cheek and suddenly his lips were in mine. It was a passionate, demanding and long kiss. I got up from my place and surround his waist with my legs, he was holding me now.

We continued like that for some seconds, but then I just needed to take a break. I pulled myself out of the kiss and took a deep breath. He put me in the floor, I placed my head in his chest and in less than a second his arms were around me, protecting me.

"I'm going to return home" I told him

"You don't have to" he said stroking my hair

"Me being here is just causing problems"

"I don't like the idea of you being away from me, and besides I don't now your address"

That's information only for me and Matthew...

"We will be in the same town and didn't you once told me that you respected my privacy?" I used what he told me

"That was before we were together Jennifer" He smiled

"I'm gonna be fine Elijah, haven't I survived all this years?"

He looked confused.

"You had never told me anything about your past Jennifer, I don't know about your parents, family, childhood"

I took a step back and put my hands in my pockets.

"I'm not comfortable talking about that" I said

"And I respect that, but I need to know something about you" he took a step closer to me

"Just know that I love you, isn't that enough?"

He didn't answered. I didn't expect that... Maybe is time to tell somebody, and this is Elijah for god sakes! He will understand and he won't feel pity.

"Fine, just give me a day. Tomorrow I'll tell you everything about me, under one condition" I smiled suspiciously

"And that is?" he laughed

"I want to know about all your ex's" I finally said

He stayed quiet.

"Allright we have a deal"

"Let's seal the deal with a kiss" I said

He pulled me closer and we kissed.

...

**KOL'S POV:**

Bloody Hell! That woman drives me crazy! Who does she thinks she is to say that I'm afraid of Nik?! I'm an Original vampire I could had killed her in a second and It didn't matter to her. But all that time that we were fighting It turned me on! I couldn't stop thinking about those lips and what would It feel to kiss them. And that body! God all the things that I could do with her If she was mine! All the nasty things...

Easy Kol, you need to have patience.

Patience? NO! I want her now!

But I can't do anything now, she's under Elijah's protection. I need to keep them apart. Then when she's alone and suffering I'll play the good Kol role and she willingly will come with me. And then we will have sex and I'm sure that after that, all this stupid feelings will go away. Because I just want her body that's all. I'm not in love with her, that would be crazy, right?

...

**JEENIFER'S POV:**

I can't believe myself. Did I actually agreed to tell Elijah everything? And did I accepted the phone that he got me? He said that It was to keep in contact, but I know that It was so that he can check that I'm fine. It's sort of romantic that he worries that much, but he also needs to trust me.

I need a drink.

I go to the Grill, maybe today Matt will feel sympathetic for me and agrees to give me one. I sit in the bar but I can't see Matt.

"Well isn't the Original groupie?"

I recognize that voice. Damon.

I looked to my right and there he was, taking a seat next to mine.

"Shut up, I'm not a groupie" I told him

"If you aren't a groupie why would you hang out with them instead of us? I'm funnier than all of them together"

He made a sign and the bar tender brought him a bottle of Whiskey with two glasses

"I bet you are. It's just that I'm not an Elena fan, so why would I want to rescue her everyday?"

"Good point" He gave me a glass full with whiskey

"Why are you here?" I asked

"I had a rough day, and I'm about to do something that I'm sure will make many people mad" He replied

"Will It be for the best?" I asked

"For me yes" he grinned

"And for Elena?" This was a basic question if you were talking with a Salvatore

"It will be for the best for her"

"Then why am I talking? If it envolves Elena you will do whatever you want to" I told him

"Yes I guess you are right" he took a sip of his drink

"And what brings you here? Did Elijah annoyed you with all his conversations about ties and suits?"

"Asshole" I simply said

"No, I just think that I made a deal tha I can't keep" I told him the truth

"You should keep all your deals, and even more if you made them with an original, they can get in their ripper mode sometimes"

I laughed. That wasn't even funny but I guess that the alcohol hit me.

"I need to do that thing" He got up

"Just follow your advice, and do not piss off an Original"

"Goodbye Jennifer" he turned around and left

Speaking of weird conversations...

I stand up and also left the Grill. I went to the old house and when I arrived and stood in front of it. Welcome back to the reality Jennifer. I entered and snowball immediatly went to rub herself in my feet. I went to the matress and put my things in the floor. I laid down and close my eyes.

RING RING RING

Seriously? That's why I didn't want a phone. I grab it and push the green botton when I saw Elijah's name in the screen.

"Yes?" I asked in the most polite tone that I could

"We have a problem" Elijah said

I sit down.

"What happened?" I asked concerned

"They killed Klaus"

.

.

**So people what do you think? As you can see this took place in the episode 3x21 but I dind't want to explain everything that happened with Elena and all the gang so I just did Jennifer scenes. I also invented ans scene with her and Damon. Please leave your reviews! Next chapter will be the end of season 3!**

**.**

**JamieAnnieCarter: No, I think that the idea of her being supernatural is already used several times. So she's completely human. And besides being human she will make human mistakes and i like the idea of an Original vampire which is the most powerful thing in the planet, falling in love with human.**

**CynderHex: Thanks for reviewing xoxo**

**AppleCrumbles: I'm so happy that you love it! All in a day? wow that's great! **

**Thanks to , AppleCrumbles, Julietta17, and leanatasha for their follows or favorites :)**

**.**

**Please Review! xoxo**


	14. The one in the coffin

**Hi people, how are you? I'm happy, Today is september 15th which is a huge party in Mexico so I'm excited about that... Well here's the fourteen chapter I hope you enjoy it :) **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

**.**

This can't be happening... I can't be going to Elena's house to negotiate about Klaus's body. If I'm feeling like dying I can't even imagine how Elijah is feeling right now. I just know that I hate her, now more than ever. She just keeps ruining Elijah's life, and he still wants to protect her. I'm starting to think that I'm a terrible person, because I just can't understand why he does that.

"You should kill her, I know I want to" I tell him

"I can't do that to her" He keeps his gaze in the road

"She killed your brother, actually she has killed two of your brothers"

He remained quiet.

"I've also done horrible things to her , Jennifer"

"Oh give me a break Elijah! You are the best person I've ever met" I yelled

I could see how he smiled. He parked the car and in a second he was opening my door. I got out of the car and held my hand, we walked to the entrance and we stood in front of the door.

"Just keep her away from me or I could just kill her" I said

He chuckled.

"I know you could"

Elijah opens the door and because I'm the luckiest person alive, the first person that we see is the beautiful Elena.

I give a step to her but Elijah grabs me by my waist, preventing another movement. When I gave a step back , he took his hand away from my waist and instead he held my hand.

"Stefan" Elena said looking at us

I hope that Damon isn't around here. I'm so stupid, I didn't understand what he was saying to me earlier. Of course it was for his and Elena's benefit.

Stefan walks from the kitchen to us. Wait a minute, Matt is here... Did he play a part in all of this?

"Elijah" Stefan said, he then looked at me "Jennifer"

"Hello again" Elijah greeted

"I hope you die" I said smiling

Elijah squeezed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

They took us to the table next to the kitchen. I've never been in this house. Elijah is sitting next to me, Elena is one chair away from him and Matt and Stefan are standing.

"All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once he's been disarmed and the weapon is in my posetion, my family will scatter to the end of the world. And Alaric will follow us" Elijah started saying

They will go away?

"And you'll just...run" Stefan took the seat between Elena and Elijah

"We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a 1000 years evading my father. What's another half century while Elena is able to live out the rest of her actual life?" Elijah replied

Right...Elena and her precious life.

"We finally stopped him, Elijah. After everything he's done to us I can't just let you bring him back" Elena speaks

"Oh please, like If you hadn't done anything to him" I said to her

"What are you talking about?" She asked

I almost believed her. I almost believed her act of _I hadn't done anything wrong_

"I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours, not even within your children's life times" Elijah told her

"Perhaps this will finally teach him some manners" Elijah began to accommodate the plate and silverware that were in front of him.

I smiled. I love this man.

"Why should she trust you? All you've done is screw her over" Matt spoke while he walked closer to the table

"And for that I'm deeply ashamed. But know this, she could've been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight. So, Elena, I leave it to you to make the decesion whether to trust me or not"

"And believe me, I insisted on killing you but he didn't listen" I told her

I could see how Elijah tried not to chuckle. Elena looked at me with a few friends face, Matt looked at me mad and Stefan... well, I didn't want to see his expression.

"Not! Hello? Did that contusion gave you brain damage? His lunatic siblings will kill you the first change they get!" Damon was in the phone so that he could be part of the negotiation

"Rebekah wouldn't do that and I'll talk to Kol" I speak

I'll talk to Kol? Because he always do what I say...

"Do we have a deal?" Elijah asked her

"No! no, no , no , no, did I mention no?!" Damon yelled through the phone

"Shut up Damon! I'm so mad with you right now!" I yelled him back

"Elena, It's up to you" Stefan said

"Oh Come on!" Damon voice complaining sounded all over the house

"Why do you want Klaus's body?" Elena asked confused

I just wanted to hit her face.

"He's my brother, we remain together" Elijah replied

I took his hand and squeezed it. He doesn't deserve all the pain he's feeling right now.

"We have a deal" Elena spoke

...

Jeremy and Matt are out of the house. Elijah is talking to Elena and Stefan and I'm just doing nothing. My phone starts to vibrate.

Kol.

I stand up and look that there's a door in the kitchen, so I get out of the house and answer Kol's call.

"How are you?" I asked

"I'm finishing all the alcohol in town, beautiful, so you better save a bottle for yourself" he answered

I can't help it, I laugh.

"How is everything going in the little Gilbert's house?"

"It's fine, we are talking, Elijah is protecting her as always and I'm thinking in all the ways I could kill her"

I heard a sound... did he just laugh?

"It seems that we have something in common, beautiful"

"Wanting to kill someone is not such a good thing to have in common, Kol. And I'm pretty sure that everyone is hearing my conversation" I looked to the inside of the house and see Stefan was looking at me

"My brother would never let any of the Salvatores hurt you" Kol tells me

"If it has to do with Elena, I'm not sure about that" I said kind of sad

"Yeah, he certainly has a weird relationship with her"

His voice sounded strange, I knew that voice and I can imagine him smirking to the phone right now.

"Do you know something that I don't?"

"Get my brother's body in town beatiful, I'll see you later" He said

"Don't.."

The call finished. Asshole! He hung up on me! I put my phone in my jacket and walked inside the house. I took my seat again and saw that Jeremy was on the phone with everyone looking at him.

"He bought it" Jeremy said

...

Elena and Stefan are upstairs. Rebekah is going for Klaus's body so we just have to wait and hope that Alaric doesn't found them. Elijah walks to me and hugs me from behind.

"Do you want to leave now?"

"Yes please" I begged

We walked out of the house.

"Jenn!"

I turned around and Matt was coming out of the house walking to me. I let go of Elijah and went with Matt.

"Did you have anything to do with Klaus being killed?" I went to the point

"No, but I knew that they found a way to do it"

"So yes"

"You don't know all the things that he has done to all of us"

"I'm not stupid Matt! I know that he has killed and made all of you suffer"

"So why are you protecting him?"he couldn't understand my motives

"Because I care about him, he's my friend. And I hate the fact that all of you keep judging him when you are as bad as him! All of you betrayed and killed to your own benefit, but you are still the good guys, right? And Klaus is the one in the coffin"

He didn't say anything, he just looked to the floor. I walked to the car and Elijah opened the door for me. He started driving.

"Thank you Jennifer, for being a sister to my siblings"

"Everything will be fine Elijah, Rebekah will bring Klaus's body home and we will go back to normal"

With a hand he carresed my cheek.

"I hope you are right, my love" He told me

Me too.

We went to the forrest, I really don't know why they decided to reunite there but who am I to judge their gathering place? I walked next to Elijah and in some point Caroline was also there.

"Hi Jenn" Croline greeted me

"Hi" I replied as fast as i could

"Look I'm sorry, I know that Klaus was a friend to you"

"Yes, and you also knew that he had feelings for you and you just used him, your as bad as everyone" I yelled at her

"You have known them for what? months? and you choose them instead of us? " She yelled me back

"There was never an us, I've never been part of your gang" I said to her

"Well I'm sorry that you feel that way" She whispered loud enough so that I could hear her

"I just want to find out that Klaus is fine, we can figure this out, later"

I'm such a loner. I've lost all my friends in one night, I don't have my brother anymore and my former teacher is trying to ruin my boyfriend's life. I don't have anybody else besides Elijah. This is not the time to figure that out, I need to focus on Klaus.

We headed to the place where Stefan and Jeremy were talking.

"What happened?" Elijah asked concerned

When Stefan saw us, I knew that something had happened. Something bad.

...

"Kol, you need to come right now" I told him through the phone

"What happened?" his voice, he was so concerned

"Please, just come"

"I'm on my way" he said

I hang up and I went with Elijah. He stood emotionless watching the moon with tears forming in his eyes. I hug him with all my strength and I put all my willpower to not mourn, I needed to be strong in front of Elijah.

"Everything is going to be fine" I whispered

"You are going to be fine" I gave him a small kiss in his lips

He hold my face with his hands. His eyes, they looked tired and sad, so sad.

Elijah suddenly turned around, Rebekah was there, she was crying.

"He's gone Elijah. There was nothing I could do to stop it" tears kept falling in her cheeks

Rebekah and Elijah walked to each other and when they were close enough, they hug. I've never seen them hugging before.

"He's dead isn't him?"

Kol

I turned to my left, he was next to me watching Elijah and Rebekah hugging each other.

"I'm so sorry Kol" I didn't know what else to say

"This things happen" He replied

It was like if he was trying to make me feel that he didn't care.

"You don't have to hide your feelings in front of me" I told him

"I don't want to be here, do you want to come with me?"

I looked at Elijah and he was still with Rebekah. He doesn't need me right now, but Kol does.

"Sure"

He suddenly took my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked him looking at our hands

"Relax, It's just faster"

I closed my eyes when he wrapped my body with his arms. Air was moving fast around us and when I opened my eyes again, we where in his house.

He took me to his garden and we sat on the grass.

"It's funny, I always thought that I would be the one that would kill Nick" he laughed

"You wouldn't do that, you loved him"

"How can you be so sure? He did stabbed a dagger through my heart"

"If you wanted to killed him, you would have done it the minute you woke up" I told him

"Maybe I was waiting for the perfect time" He whispered in my ear

"Stop it! Why do you want to convince me that you are a bad person?" I yelled

"I am an Original vampire!" He yelled back

"So what? I am a human, that doesn't have anything to do with being a good person" He was getting on my nerves

"I'm not good Jennifer, I've hurt you several times and you are still the only one with me right now"

That was it. He felt lonely. I never imagined that he could feel that way.

"You haven't been the greatest person with me, but you are like family, Kol. I care about you"

He placed his head on my shoulder.

"I lost him, I lost him and it hurts, Jennifer"

I took his face with my hands and I made him look at me. I got closer to him and gave him a lightly kiss in the cheek.

"I'm here for you, Kol" I said

He placed his face on my shoulder and I hugged him. He needed someone and I was there for him. I would always be there for him.

**.**

**.**

**People please tell me what are your thoughts! I made Kol and Jennifer to get closer. She also fought with her two friends and had some tense moments with Elena. Please Review!**

**.**

**KatherineAker: jaja you tambien amo a Kluas, es tan tierno! Y kol y Elijah! son todos tan lindos y los amo a todos!**

**CynderHex: Thanks for your review :)**

**Blood-in-Poison: You will have to continue reading to find out. But you are right, their bond is just too strong to be broken for a fight.**

**.**

**BellaGirl7 and xstoryloverx thank you for your follows and favorites.**


	15. Problems come in packs

**Hi people. I'm so happy because I haven't had classes for two days haha, so I've been very lazy since friday. Well anyways, here's the fifteen chapter. It won't be of the forth season, it's like a chapter between the final of season 3 and begining of season 4. Hope you like it :)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

.

I woke up. The first day without Klaus...It's realy depressing. Yestarday I stayed awake talking all night with Kol. Then I came to my room and started crying till I fell sleep. I take a shower and go downstairs, the house is quiet, so quiet that I can only hear my thoughts. I headed to the kitchen and grabbed some cereal. Since I moved here Klaus made all his hybrids to go to the supermarket and buy some food.

I realized that I was walking to Klaus's office, study room or gallery until I was opening his door. I went inside. All his painting were there, mainly of Caroline. I walked through the room, watching everything very closely. There were a bunch os sketches in his desk, I took them and sat in the floor. The first one was of Caroline, that just reminded me how much I hate her right now. I put her drawing in the floor and continue looking the other. The second was...what? The second was of me...

Also the third and the fourth, and the next one and all the other drawings were of me! I stood up, put the drawings back in his desk and went out of there. Tears were falling down my eyes.

I heard the door of the entrance closing.

I ran to the stairs and saw Elijah entering the house. I ran to him and hug him.

"Where have you been?" I asked him while I placed my face on his shoulder

"I went to talk with Elena" He said

My heart stop. Why the hell did he went to see Elena? I can't help it, anger, jelousy and sadness all started mixing up inside me. I took a step back.

"Is everything allright?" He asked me

He has just lost his brother Jenn, he doesn't need the annoying girlfriend right now.

I nodded and turned around.

Keep your mouth shut. Don't say anything, just continue walking.

Oh shit!

I turned around.

"No, everything is not all right!" I yelled

I regreted it the minute it came out of my mouth. He looked at me confused and shocked.

"What is..?"

"Nothing, sorry, everything is fine I'm just tired. I'm gonna go out" I interruped him

I passed next to him praying that he would stop me and asked me to tell him the truth. But he didn't. So I continued walking till I was outside.

I can't even explain how mad I'm right now! He went with his precious Elena instead of me! Why her? Why is always her? Am I not good enough?

I sat in the grass.

Ok. Maybe I'm not as beautiful, or intelligent, or elegant, or the fact that I don't have money and she does, she also has a place to live and friends and at least she knows that her parents loved her.

But I'm funny. That's a point to me.

I'm pathetic.

"Hello beautiful, why the long face?"

I looked up and Kol was there. Wait a minute, I have an idea.

I stood up and stand in front of him.

"You are super strong right?" I asked him

"Of course I am, I'm also sexy which is a bonus" He smirked

I rolled my eyes

"And you can't get hurt?"

"I'm an Original Vampire, beautiful" He replied

"Fine, then can I get out my frustration in you?"

He had a dirty idea in mind, I noted it because of his half smile and his eyes that were saying.. _I want to do something bad with you_

"Of course darling, If it will help you"

Right. I'm sure that he thinks something else is about to happen.

I closed my eyes for a moment and thought of all my problems. The anger came almost immediatly. My hands turned into fists and I started punching Kol's chest with all my strenght. All the moments that made me wanna cry, all the times that someone told me that I wasn't worth it, that I was a whore, all the times that my mother grabbed a bottle of alcohol and I had to take my brother and hide, all the times when I was the last choice, the one that never deserved to be pick first. The time when my mother left us, the time when the bitch said she would take Matthew away from me, the times that I've been bullied. The time when I found out Klaus was dead.

All my strength went away and my legs couldn't hold my weight anymore. I almost fell to the floor, but Kol caught me.

It wasn't all gone, but I felt much better.

"I bet that you never thought that this would happen" I laughed

"You are always full of surprises" He helped me to get in my feet

"Yeah, well sorry for punching you" I took a step back

"You can punch me everytime you want" He smirked

I rolled my eyes

"How can you make everything that you say sound dirty?" I asked him intrigued

"Dirty?" He smirked again

"Oh my god you are impossible" I laughed

He smiled but then he was serious.

"Are you gonna tell me what troubled you?"

I let out a breath.

"I'm overwhelmed with everything that is going on, and I just found out that Elijah went to visit Elena"

"Bloody hell" He whispered looking at the house

"Yeah I know, but It's fine, I'm never gonna be in Elena's level, It's obvious that Elijah wants more than" I looked at myself "more than this" I pointed at my body

He took my hands and made me get closer to him.

"You are way better than Elena, you are better than every woman in this world Jennifer, and even if I hate to admit it Elijah knows that he is the luckiest guy in the planet"

He started getting closer to me, so close that I thought he would kiss me. But his lips went to my cheek instead.

A shiver went through all my body.

He let go of me. But something was different

"I'm gonna go for my brother, I'll talk to you later" I said

* * *

I head to Lauren's house. After yestarday I decided that I need my brother and he needs me. Just like Elijah said, we remain together, even if he doesn't like it.

You have gone through a lot, I'm sure you can be strong enough to knock the door, Jennifer.

knock, knock, knock ... hmm, I wonder why we always knock three times?

The door opens interrupting my thoughts. Lauren is wearing a white dress with heels, wow she is so classy.

"Hi Jennifer, did you came to see Matthew?" She hugs me

"Yes, but actually I'm here to take him home" I clarify

"Oh, have you resolved all your problems?"

What I like about her, is that It actually seems that she cares about me.

"Yes, and I want my brother with me"

"Of course, let me call him"

She walks back inside and comes a few minutes later with Matthew and a bag.

"So you decided to finally come?" Matthew asked me

"Don't be rude to your sister" Lauren scolds him

"Thank you for everything" I said to her

"No problem and If you ever need Matthew to stay somewhere, my house is always open to you"

"Bye Lauren" Matthew hugs her

"Bye Matthew, I'll see you at school"

She went back inside and gave us a smile before she closed the door.

Matthew started walking and I followed him. We didn't talk, we just walked all over town.

I was starting to get tired so I ran to him and stopped him.

"What do you want?" He asked me as rude as possible

"You don't talk to me like that, I'm still your sister"

"If you say so" He whispered looking the other way

"I said so, because I am. I am the one that always took care of you, or not?"

"Yes" He said looking to the floor

"So why do you think that I had to lie to you?"

"What do you mean?" He was starting to get confused

I placed my hands in his shoulders, trying to have all his attention.

"I never left town, I was in jail"

"What?!" He yelled at me taking a step back

"They caught me stealing some old necklace" I explained him

"You promised that you wouldn't do that again" He said grinding his teeth

"I know, but we needed the money, you needed the money" I take his hands

"Just don't be stupid, don't do it again" He begged me

"I won't, unless we need it" I said the last part a little bit lower, trying that he doesn't hear me

He pushes my hands away

"No! You will not do it again, even if we are starving or If I can't go to school aymore" He yelled

"You don't understand..." I said

"Yes I do! I undersand that I don't want to visit my sister in jail!" He interrupted me

"I will not forgive you unless you promise it" He continued

"I promise" I said

I opened my arms waiting for him to come closer to me and hug me. He smiled and hug me. Oh, I hadn't realized how much I missed him.

"So are we going home, asshole?"

"Actually I'm leaving with Elijah at the moment, asshole"

"Are you kidding me? We are living with Elijah?" He yelled excited

"No, we are going for my things and go back home" I clarified

"Too bad, their house is huge"

I laughed. Yes, their house is huge and It seems even bigger now that Klaus isn't in it.

* * *

We walked to the Mikaelson's house. We entered and I faced my brother.

"Stay here, I'm going for my things"

"Who is he?"

Rebekah. She was walking downstairs. I saw my brother, he had his mouth opened. It seems that has a little crush.

"My brother"

"Matthew, a pleasure beautiful" He greets Rebekah

Wait a minute... did he just called her beautiful? My brother is a mini Kol!

"How sweet, are you staying with us?"

"No, I didn't want to cause any more problems, I'm just here for my things" I walked in the conversation

Rebekah stared at my brother in a weird way, then she smiled.

"He can stay here, It would be nice to have some noice in the house, after everything that happened"

"Are you sure?" I asked her

"She already said yes" Matthew interrupted me

"He can take the room next to yours" Rebekah said and left the house

I stared at my brother raising my eyebrows, he can stay. I took him to the room that Rebekah told me, he was shocked at how big it was. I left him there so that he could install his things and get some rest, then I went to look for Elijah but when I passed next to Kol's door I heard the noise of something breaking.

What the hell?

I didn't knock, I just went inside. Kol's room was destroyed, broken things were everywhere, his bed was upside down, and Kol was shirtless staring at the window with a scotch bottle in his hand.

I got near him and touched his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked

He turned around and looked at me.

"Nothing I'm just an unstable vampire, beautiful" He smirked and took a sip of the bottle

He passed next to me and sat on the bed. I stood in front of him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him again

"My brother died, and the woman that I like is in love with my brother"

I let out a breath and sat next to him.

"That doesn't sound good" I replied

"No it doesn't and I'm mad and hungry and that's a bad combination beautiful"

"I think I'm going out for some dinner" he stood up

"No! You can't hurt anyone! not when you are like this" I yelled at him

"I'm a hungry vampire, I need blood and I don't want a bloodbag"

He took a shirt that was on the floor and put it on. He grabbed his keys and his wallet and he turned around. He was going out, probably to kill a bunch of unlucky girls. I couldn't allow that.

He opened the door.

"Wait! Drink from me!" I yelled

He stopped, he closed the door and looked at me.

"What?"

I got closer to him.

"I will let you drink from me, if you don't hurt anyone else" I proposed

"Are you serious? Aren't you afraid?"

"I know I can trust you, I don't want you to do something that you can regret later" I said

He can regret? What about me? I said that I trust him but do I really trust him? You can't let him hurt anyone else Jennifer. Do something useful in your life!

"All right, beautiful" He agreed

I closed my eyes for a second

"Where do you usually bite someone?" I asked him

"My brother has never bite you?"

"No, you will be my first" Oh crap that sound awful!

He smirked at me, he probably misunderstood what I said.

"Well I have an idea" His hand touched my thigh and was going to my private zone

I took his hand and stopped it.

"Don't make me change my mind"

"Sorry I had to try it, it would be better in your wrist" he said

I stretched my arm and his hand started caressing my wrist. He pulled it closer to his mouth and placed a kiss in it. His eyes were looking at me and in a movement his fangs came out, some veins appeared around his eyes and his eyes turned red.

He bite me.

I'm not sure what I felt, it was strange. I can't lie it was painful but not as much as i thought it would be, i felt weak and when I thought I was going to faint he stopped and kissed my wrist.

"How do you feel?" He was concerned about me

"A little dizzy" I answered

"It's normal, I can give you my blood if you want, It will heal you"

"No I'm fine, I need to go" I stood up

"Wait"

He took me in his arms and hug me.

"Thank you, you were delicious" he whispered in my ear

"And you are drunk, so stay in your room till tomorrow"

"You can stay with me if you want" He smirked

"I knew I would regret it" I whispered

"Relax, beautiful, it was just a joke" He was unbuttoning his shirt

"Good night Kol"

"Night, beautiful" He replied

* * *

I closed his door behind me. A vampire had just bite me, and that vampire isn't my boyfriend. Oh shit! what will Elijah think about all of this? I walked to my room but I couldn't avoid looking at my wrist. The bite mark was there and there was some blood around it.

"Jennifer"

Shit!

I didn't turned around. I covered my wrist with my other hand.

"What's up Elijah?"

"Can we talk?" he asked

"Sure"

I turned around with my gaze in the floor, I entered his room without looking at him. I heard when the door closed.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier" He started saying

"It's fine. I need to go" I faced him and tried to get to the door

I need some vampire blood before he sees my wrist.

"Elena just wanted to apologize for what happened to Niklaus" He said

I stopped moving and faced him.

"And you accepted her apologize?"

Please say no.

"Yes I did"

Right, of course he did.

"Oh my god you are such an idiot! She killed your brother" I yelled

"Don't disrespect me Jennifer" he replied, he didn't yell but his tone showed that he was angry

"I'm sorry Elijah It's just that why do you have to be so good with Elena?" I couldn't understand him

"She reminds me of someone I knew, she's good and kind, she's all a human needs to be"

Ouch.

No, Jennifer don't cry. Don't show him that you can be hurt easily.

"Yes she is special isn't she?" I asked sarcastic

"I didn't mean that, I didn't want to hurt you Jennifer"

Too late for that.

"You didn't. Elena is great, she is the best person in the world" It seemed that sarcasm wasn't going away

"I love you Jennifer, You are the only one for me" He took my hands

"I believe that you love me , I just don't believe the second part"

"I've never loved Elena and I will never love her"

"You swear?"

"I swear on my life" He replied

I smiled, I believed him because I love him and he loves me back.

"What's that?" his voice interrupted my thoughts

His eyes were looking at my wrist.

Shit! SHit! Shit! Shit!

"Nothing" I covered my wrist

"Jennifer show me your wrist"

"It's nothing Elijah I'm fine"

"Jennifer don't make me repeat it, please show me your wrist"

I stretched my arm letting him see the bite.

"Who did this to you?"

He was caressing my wrist and he didn't apart his sight from it.

"Kol needed some blood, If I hadn't do it a bunch of girls would be dead now" I tried to justify myself

"You let Kol feed from you?"

"It was for the best It didn't mean anything"

"Maybe not to you, but it means something to me and I'm sure it meant something to Kol" He said

"Please forgive me" I put my hands in his chest

"I could never be mad with you" He caressed my cheek

"Oh thank god! I'm so sorry!" It was such a relieve

"But I'm gonna kill him" He said

He let go of me and disappeared in vampire speed. I ran to the door and tried to open it but he had locked me inside.

Holy Crap!

.

.

**Hey people! This chapter turned out to be quite long! I liked that and I'm sure you liked that too. So, there were some Jelijah problems in this chapter. Also Kol fed from Jennifer! Poor Elijah. Or should I say poor Kol? now that his brother wants to kill him... Also, Jenn and her brother made peace and they are in good terms now. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**.**

**KatherineAker: lose! siempre lloro cuando veo ese capitulo**

**JamieAnnieCarter: Omg! you don't know how much that means to me :) I'm so happy that you love the story **

**Thanks to kksimonsmeier1997 for making this story one of your favorites :)**


	16. A messed up family

**Hi people. Sorry for the late update, I've been incredibly busy this days. In all the reviews you started saying _please don't kill Kol!_ haha you will have to read to find out what happened... Here's the 16th chapter. Enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16**

**.**

_"But I'm gonna kill him" He said_

_He let go of me and disappeared in vampire speed. I ran to the door and tried to open it but he had locked me inside._

_Holy Crap!_

* * *

Oh my God what am I gonna do? He wouldn't kill his own brother... No. Family above all, that's what he always says. He can't kill Kol, he won't. Shit! I can't even believe myself when I'm saying this, of course he wants to kill him, he fed from me because I let him.

I kick the door one more time but it doesn't open.

"Elijah don't do this!" I yelled with all my strenght

Silence...

"Please Elijah let me out and we'll talk about this!" I yelled

No one answered.

"Damn it Elijah! Don't kill Kol!"

* * *

**Elijah's POV:**

How could he do it? How could she let him do it? How could I been so blind to not see it? This time I'm not going to be the bigger person. Not when Jennifer is involve. This time he has to pay for what he's done, I can't let him get away with this. He doesn't deserves to have Jennifer's blood inside him.

I stand in front of his room. I don't care of my manners at this moment, I kick the door and it breaks falling inside Kol's room.

I went inside. There he is that little bastard, he is calmly sleeping in his bed.

"Elijah? What the bloody hell are you doing in my room?!"

"You need to have some courage to talk to me like that, after what you've done, brother" I told him

"What the hell are you talking about, Elijah?"

He stood up.

"You thought I wouldn't find out that you fed from Jennifer?"

"Oh, so it's about that" He smirked

"Yes Kol is about the fact that you have my girlfriend's blood inside you"

A small smile appeared in his face, giving me another reason to end his life.

* * *

**Jennifer's POV:**

"Someone please open the door!" I was getting tired of yelling and no one answered me

I needed to think. I looked through all the room, some chairs caught my attention. Maybe I could use them to hit the door. I ran to them and grabbed one, it wasn't so heavy so when I had it in my arms I ran to the door. I closed my eyes.

"Jenn stop!"

What? I stopped and opened my eyes, Matthew was there.

"Did you open the door?" I asked him

"Of course you dumbass! Your screams didn't let me sleep"

"Why do you have a chair?" his eyes were looking at me as if I was a crazy person

"I can't explain now, I need to go with Elijah" I put the chair on the floor

"I'll come with you"

"No you won't"

"This family is more messed up than ours. I'm coming with you"

He wasn't going to change his mind and I didn't have time to argue with my brother. I just started running to Kol's room with my brother behind me. Hoping that I wasn't too late.

* * *

**KOL'S POV:**

I knew I had to heal her before my brother would see her.

"Come on Elijah, I never thought that you would be so selfish with your food"

Why the hell did I just said that? Jennifer is not food!

"Mind your words when you are talking to me about Jennifer"

"You don't have to pretend Elijah, we all now that you want to feed from her" I placed my hand on his shoulder

That's true. She smells delicious, it has to be unbearable for Elijah to not feed from her. Even when he claims to be a man of honor.

"I love her, I don't need her blood"

I sat on the couch with my feet on the table.

"Lies and more lies! The real reason because you are mad is because you didn't have the balls to feed from her" I yelled

"She gave herself willingly to me and that's killing you" I was having fun messing with my big brother.

"Shut up Kol before it's too late!"

Oh that's it! No one tells me what to do.

"Sweet and inocent, she stupidly believed my act and in 5 seconds she was giving me her wrist"

Elijah was getting mad, It's been a while since I saw him like this.

"I'm sure that If I offer her 100 dollars, she would be on my bed in less than a heart beat" That should do the trick

"You are such an asshole"

Bloody Hell.

My sight went to behind my brother's back. Of course that Jennifer would be there. I'm such an idiot! I didn't mean what I had said and she has to know that. I vampire speeded to her but something stopped me. My brother had grabbed me from my neck.

"You will never get near her again" He said

"And you are going to stop me?" I smirked

"Yes he will" Jennifer spoke

Everything went black.

* * *

**Jennifer's POV:**

Kol's dead body was on the floor.

"Did you killed him?"

Shit! I forgot of Matthew!

"No, he will wake up in a few hours" I told him

"Jennifer what is going on here?" He asked me

"Go to your room, I'll explain you later"

I knew I owned him an explanation but I needed a moment with Elijah

"I'm not a kid you can boss around"

So stubborn... just like me

"You can come with me Matthew"

I turned around and Rebekah was looking at us

"Allright" Matthew agreed

Before they went I smiled to Rebekah thanking her. She smiled back.

"Can we get the hell outta here?"

"Come" He offered me his hand and I took it

We went to his room, I have only been here a couple of times. We sat on the couch in front of the fire, I cuddle in his arms.

"Are you still mad?" I whispered in his ear

"Yes"

I was seeing that coming.

"I'm really sorry, I really believed that he had changed this time"

"I know, I've made the same mistake a couple of times" He replied dissapointed

We were alone and he was calmer than before so I just asked him.

"Is it true?"

"What is true?" He faced me

I sit straight and looked into his eyes

"That you want to feed from me"

He was surprised of my question, I bet that he didn't see that coming. But when I heard Kol saying all those things I couldn't avoid to be curious.

"Jennifer I.."

"Because you only need to ask, is the least that I can do" I interruped him

He took my hands and began to caress them.

"If I feed from you I don't want it to be because you think you owe me something. I want it to be real, blood exchange is a serious matter to me"

Of ourse is a serious matter. I was so stupid to give my blood to Kol. Wait a minute what did he just said?

"Exchange?"

"If I feed from you, you have the same right to feed from me" he said

"Some couples exchange letters or tedy bears, and we exchange blood?"

"I won't force you to do anything" He quickly replied

"I know and I will consider it, I just need time"

"I love you" He said

I smiled and sat on his lap. I gave him a little kiss in the mouth.

"I love you too"

We continued kissing.

...

When I woke up I didn't recognize the room. But then I looked to the other side of the bed and Elijah was sleeping next to me. I had fallen asleep last night with Elijah. I looked to the clock. Shit! Is late!

I stood up and started putting my shoes on.

"Are you leaving?"

Elijah was waking up so he had messy hair and no shirt. He is so sexy.

"Yes, I need to take Matthew to school"

"Don't pick him up, I'll do it"

"You want to pick up my brother from school?" I asked him incredulous

"Yes, we need to start knowing each other if I'm going out with his sister"

"If you say so" I smiled

He vampire speeded to me and grabbed me by the waist. He started kissing my neck, what's up with him today? He is being more amorous than usual.

He picked me up from the floor and placed me in the bed with he on top of me. His hands were all over my waist and his mouth was doing an incredible work in mine. I had my hands on his bare chest. His hands started going down. He looked at me and I nodded, giving him permission. He continued kissing my neck while he was opening the buttons of my jeans.

"mmm Guys"

Shit! I pushed Elijah away from me and he fall next to me in the bed.

Rebekah was looking at us smiling.

"Don't you knock, sister?"

"I didn't though that you were having sex, Elijah. But good for you maybe this way you will be less serious"

"Do you need something Rebekah?" Elijah asked her

"Yes, Matthew is asking for his sister and I want to be alone in the house today I need to have some moments to myself in Nick's room"

"Of course, we'll be out of here"

"Good" She replied and turned around

"By the way Jennifer, I can see your panties" She said before she left the room

I covered my face with my hands, I knew that I was as red as a tomato.

Elijah started laughing and I couldn't help but to do the same. I stood up, fixed my clothes and went for my brother. He was waiting for me in the entrance. I couldn't see it then but when I walked down the stairs he was talking with Kol.

"Are you ready Matthew?" I asked

"I was ready half an hour ago, sis"

Kol chuckled.

"Ok, let's go then" I said

"Yes, and maybe in the way you can explain me why he is alive" He said pointing at Kol

"I'm hard to kill kid" Kol answered

"I'm not a kid! I'm almost 13 years old and Lauren says I'm too smart for my age"

"Who's Lauren?" Kol asked confused

"No one, we need to go" I interruped their little chat

I opened the door and Matthew went out, I was just behind him but Kol grabbed my arm and made me turned to look at him.

"Can we talk?" Kol asked

"No"

"Please don't be mad with me"

I took a step back and looked at the floor.

"That's the thing, I'm not mad I'm dissapointed"

"I dissapointed you?"

"Yes you did, I trusted you enough to do what I did and you told Elijah that If you paid me I would be in your bed and that he doesn't have balls and who knows what else you told him!"

"I didn't mean anything of what I said, I wasn't thinkig" He grabbed my shoulders

"Yes I know, because I also wasn't thinking when I trusted you and I won't make the same mistake"

He let me go.

"So what? You are gonna ignore me?"

"Elijah wants me to be away from you, I'm gonna grant him this wish" I said

He passed a hand through his messy hair and he got close to me. Too close actually. I was going to give a step back when he kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry, beautiful, I've messed up everything again" he said and disappeared

"Yeah I'm sorry too" I whispered

...

"So are you going to tell me?" Matthew continued insisting

"Why not? Is not such a bad thing"

I began to put my thoughts in order. Trying to think how could I explain all of this to him

"I found out that we are not alone in this world" I began saying

"What? Like aliens?" He mocked me

"No, like vampires, werewolfs and witches"

"Is this shit serious?" He yelled smiling

"Don't use that words" I scolded him

"Fine, but are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes, and Elijah and his family are the first vampires that have ever existed, the Original vampires"

mmm I was dating the most powerful creature in the world, who would have thought?

"You are dating a vampire?"

"Yep" I answered

"Do they kill humans?"

Wow I didn't see that coming.

"Yes, all of them except Elijah, he's a more old fashion guy in certain ways"

"How old are they?"

"Like a thousand years" I said

"Gros sister, you are dating a grandpa!" He yelled when we arrived to the school

"Shut up asshole"

* * *

**Matthew's POV:**

Finally! School finished! Jennifer had told me that her boyfriend was coming to pick me up. Obviousy he just wanted to impress my sister but that okay, he seems like a goos guy. I went to the parking lot and he was standing there. Why does he always use a suit? Is he going to a big party?

"Hello Matthew"

"Hi Elijah"

"Do you want to go home or you might want to eat something first?"

"Will you pay?" I might take advantage of this situation

"Of course" He replied laughing

"Then sure, why not?"

"Might If I join?" Someone said

I saw behind me and there was the other brother, Kol. He and Elijah were very similar, but Kol dressed more cool

"Actually yes brother, I would mind"

These two have some problems. They looked at each other like of they wanted to kill each other.

"And you Matthew?" Kol asked me

"I don't mind" I said

"Perfect" He replied

Elijah didn't say anything.

"I just need to get something from our old house first" I said

"Your house?" Elijah asked

"Yeah, I left somethings when I went to live with Lauren"

I left everything, some clothes my comic books and dad's wallet. It doesn't have any money inside it, but Jennifer had told me that dad wanted me to have it.

"Of course we can go" Kol said

"Good, Jennifer has showed you the house before, right?"

"Absolutely, It's a lovely house" Kol answered

"No, It's mostly trash but It's home" I said

They looked at each other.

"Let's go then" Elijah said

* * *

**Jennifer's POV:**

I had some free time since Elijah was making it of nanny this afternoon. So I decided to go home and rest a little bit. I hadn't sleep so well lately. I went inside the house.

"You don't know anything about family"

Rebekah was yelling pretty loud. I started following the screams.

"Well I know how easily they can be silence with a dagger"

Wait. No, this can't be possible. I ran as fast as I could

"No!"

My mind must be messing with me. It can't be Klaus! I arrived to the place where I had heard the screams.

"Holy shit!" I said

It was Klaus, Klaus was alive! OMG! Tears started forming in my eyes but then I saw what was happening. Rebekah was holding two blood bags.

"Drop them" Klaus told her

"Klaus is it really you?" I asked, I couldn't believed what my eyes were seeing

"Hi love It's good to see you. Can you tell my sister to drop the blood bags?"

"Leave her out of this! It's always been me, not finn, not Elijah, not Kol, not even Jennifer, me!" Rebekah was crying

What did Kluas do to her?

"I love you through everything and you don't even care"

"Drop it!" Klaus's scream was loud, and when I mean loud is loud

I needed to do something. So I ran and stood between the two of them.

"You need to calm down guys. Rebekah, Klaus is alive! Think about that"

"I don't care about him anymore. You want your family? Here's your family"

She broke the blood bags letting all the blood to come out. And because I was standing in front of her all the blood fell in me. All my hair, my clothes my mouth was full of blood of who know who or what.

"You know something Rebekah you are right, I don't care. From this moment on, you are not my family, you are not my sister, you are nothing"

Klaus was holding Rebekah by the neck and when he finished the sentence he broke her neck, killing her.

"Matthew was right, this family is more messed up than ours" I whispered

.

.

**Hi people did you like the chapter? I hope you did. Many things happened in this chapter. Jennifer will stay away from Kol, Jelijah almost had sex! Kol and Elijah will see how Jennifer used to live and Klaus is back. And with his return Jennifer end up being cover by Elena's blood, but she doesn't know that... PLEASE REVIEW!**

**KatherineAker: jaja tranquila no le pasó nada a Kol**

**MoonlightShine: your Kol is safe.. for now**

**JamieAnnieCarter: He just broke his neck. Thank you for your amazing review :)**

**AppleCrumbles: haha even if she had injured herself Elijah wouldn't had notice so I decided that Matthew was going to save the day**

**Gissbella De Salvatore: I also want Jennifer to hit Elena, but everything in due time. No, Klaus is alive, really alive. xoxo**

**Thanks to Imprudence and to Gissbella De Salvatore for their follows :)**


	17. Vampire magnet

**Hi people here's the seventeen chapter! I hope you like it :) (I'm super excited for The Vampire Diaries season 5! And the Originals! I can't wait!)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 17**

**.**

I never thought that I would be trying to carry Rebekah to her bed while I was cover in blood. If it was for me I would be in the shower at this moment. But I couldn't let her lie in the floor until she wakes up. So here I am. Grabbing her by her arms and dragging her through all the house while I leave a trail of blood. To be honest I thought that se wouldn't be so heavy.

"Damn you Klaus, help me with your sister!" I yelled when I managed to get her to the beginning of the stairs

"Sorry love, she's not my problem anymore" I heard a voice yelling back from somewhere in the house

"Asshole" I whispered

"I heard that" He yelled

"That was the point" I said a little bit louder

Ok. First step.

I carried her 2 steps up but then I couldn't handle the weight. Maybe I'm not as strong.

This is pointless. I leaned her against the wall and I sat next to her, maybe I can wait till she wakes up here. I don't think she would mind.

I smell really bad. Thank God that I'm the house of the Mikaelson, if I was in another house full of vampires I'm sure that I would be dead by now.

I'm a vampires magnet.

* * *

**Kol's POV:**

Jennifer's house. This should be interesting. I really don't know anything about her and I'm dying to find out. Are her parents alive? She never talks about them. Maybe I can visit her room and take some of her panties as a souvenir, that should be fun.

"The house is a couple of blocks away" The kid said

He wasn't as unpleasent company as I had imagined. He's talking with Elijah a few feet in front of me. Basically he's just telling him about boring stuff but when he mentioned Jennifer's name, he caught my attention.

"Jenn is happy, that's good. You should now that you are her first boyfriend"

"I find that hard to believe. Your sister is beautiful and smart, I'm sure she had some suitors" Elijah alwas so formal

"She never had time to herself, always taking care of me, running away from the cops and making sure we didn't starve, she doesn't care about boyfriends and make up and all that girl's stuff"

What the hell he just said?

My brother seemed as stunned as me. He stopped walking and stayed like that for some minutes.

Running from the cops? Starving? That is not Jennifer, It can't be!

"Here we are" The kid yelled

He was two blocks ahead of us. I vampire speed to him as well as my brother. Great! The kid brought us to nowhere! There is just some trash of a house in front of us

"Where the hell is the house?" I asked

"Here" He said pointing the trash

"You live here?" My brother asked

"Yes, me and Jennifer lived here for months. You told me that you had been here, did you lie?"

The house was awful from the outside I couldn't imagine how it was from the inside. And the idea of my Jennifer living here...It was unbearable.

"Sorry Matthew but I need to know this thing about your sister, It's important"

"Whatever you say, but when she finds out that you were here, you'll be in trouble as well as I"

The kid headed to the door, or the piece of wood that was meant to be a door and he opened it. He went inside and my brother followed him. I was the last one to go inside.

It was dark. I could see perfectly, but how could the kid or Jennifer see?

Something jumped me from behind and hurt my neck.

"Bloody hell!"

I grabbed the thing that was in my neck and was going to kill it.

"It's snowball!" the kis said running to me

"Who the hell is snowball?"

"That cat" he pointed the thing in my hands

My gaze went to my hand. I was holding a cat, this thing was a cat. I gave it to him, the kid took him in his arms and stroke his head.

"Kol"

My brother called me.

"I will grab somethings and go with you in some minutes" the kid told me

He went in a different direction and I followed my brother's voice. He was in a room next to the entrance looking at the floor.

"Yes brother?"

"Look this"

I hate it when he give me orders. At first I thought that It was that damn cat again, but everything changed when I saw the matress on the floor. It had some sheets on it and one old pillow. Some books next to it and a leather jacket on top of them.

"She's been living here" He said

He walked to the window.

"How couldn't I noticed it?" He said, more to himself than to me

"No one could imagine Elijah, not even me"

"That's why she stole the necklace, to get some money. It all make sense now, I'm an idiot"

I took the jacket from the books. Maybe she will want it back.

"She will never have to live like this again" I said

"Never again, I'll make sure of that"

* * *

**Jennifer's POV:**

This is getting more uncomfortable as time passes. My brother was suppose to be here an hour ago, but I guess that Elijah wanted some quality time with him. My brother and my boyfriend...who would have thought?

Kluas, that son of a bitch. We were suffering his death and he was alive all this time, how could he let his siblings think that they wouldn't see him again? I could never do that to Matthew.

The door opens and Elijah comes in with my brother and Kol?

Their eyes went to me and Rebekah, i didn't understand at first why but then I remembered how I looked like and I'm sure that I didn't look pretty.

"Are you covered in blood?" Matthew looked confused

"Yes, but don't worry it's not my own" I stood up

Because that is much better...

Elijah vampire speeded to me and placed his hands in my face. I touched his hands with mine and smiled to him.

"What happened?, are you all right?" He asked me

"Do you need anything?" Kol said before I could give Elijah an answer

"I'm fine guys, but I have to tell you somethig very important" I said giving a step back

"Yes, of course" Kol said

That's weird, he's being to polite with me.

"Klaus is alive" I said

"Thank you, love, now I can't make my triumphal entrance"

I turned around and Klaus was coming down the stairs, when he passed next to Rebekah he didn't even bother to look at her

How is this possible?" Elijah gave some steps closer to his brother

"You can be surprise with the powers of a witch, brother"

"You weren't dead?" Kol was shocked

"Sorry to disappoint you" Klaus grinned

"It's not a disappointment. We missed you, brother" Elijah hugged Klaus

Kol didn't move, he kept looking the floor. Matthew walked next to me and kept staring at Rebekah.

"Why is Rebekah dead?" he asked

I don't think that Elijah or Kol had noticed that their sister was dead.

"Oh that, she was a bad girl" Klaus said

"Is she going to wake up?" Matthew asked worried

"Unfortunately" Klaus replied

"Asshole" I whispered to him

He didn't look at me but he smirked, so I knew that he had listened.

"Elijah, can we have a word?" Klaus asked

Elijah's gaze immediately was on me.

"Don't worry brother, I'll take care of Jennifer" Kol said

Elijah didn't look so sure about this, but he eventually accept it and went with Klaus to another room. Kol smiled to me, but it wasn't a bad smile, it made me feel like I could trust him. Which means that something was wrong. Elijah wouldn't let me a moment alone with Kol, he had asked me to stay away from him! This is family has some bipolar issues.

"Go to your room Matthew, It's late" I said when I looked at my brother

"All right sis, but please have a shower, you look awful"

I heard Kol's laugh.

"Thank you" I said

Matthew laughed and ran to his room.

"Can you carry your sister to her room?"

"Of Course" Kol replied

He took Rebekah in his arms and we went upstairs. First we went to Rebekah's room so that Kol could place her in her bed.

We were walking in the hallway heading to my room, which was next to Elijah's.

"I desperately need a shower" I said

"I can notice that" he laughed

We arrived to the door of my room. I looked at Kol awkwardly.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow"

"Do you mind if I wait until you finish your shower I need to talk to you" he asked me

"Sure, come in"

"I can wait here" he suggested

"It's fine Kol, the bathroom has a door, It's not like you are going to see me naked"

He nodded and came inside. He was acting really strange.

"You can sit on the bed" I said and he obeyed

I entered to the bathroom and started undressing. All my hair was a mess and when the water touched my skin it felt like glory. The water in my feet was red. When I finished I put a dressing gown, took the dirty clothes and went out.

Kol was in the same place, in the same position. I walked to the trashcan and I threw my clothes in it, they were ruined.

"When I was little I used to be so afraid of blood, I couldn't handle to even look at it. But when I was 9, I was in the street and I fell to the floor. You know I'm such a lucky person" I said the last part sarcastically

I sat next to him.

"So with my luck I landed in some broken glasses. I had all blood all over my arm, it was awful and I couldn't stop crying. My mother wasn't around and Matthew was just a baby so I had to steal some bandages and things from a supermarket. That was the first time I stole something"

"You started stealing at 9?"

I knew he didn't said it with bad intention but It felt like if he was judging me.

"Not everyone has the same luck as you"

He didn't say anything.

"So what did you wanted to talk about?" I asked

"I thought that you might want this"

He handed me a black jacket.

"This is my jacket! I was looking for it!" I yelled excited

"Thank you" I hugged him with all my streght

"Where did you find it?" I asked curious

"In your house"

I pushed him away.

"You went to my house?"

This can't be happening.

"Matthew took us there"

I forgot to tell Matthew that they didn't know. Wait a minute.. us?

"Us? Elijah was there?" I asked begging that the answer was no

He nodded.

"Oh my God" I stood up and started walking in circles all around the room

He stood up and put his hands on my shoulders.

"It's fine, you don't have to be ashamed"

"Don't have to be ashamed?! Did you see the house? That's the best house that I've lived in my whole life, and I've live in a lot of houses" I yelled

Tears started falling in my cheeks.

"Elijah will not love me anymore. And who could blame him?"

"That's not true" He replied

Panic filled inside me.

"Yes it is, he will be ashamed of me. I'm nothing"

"Stop it!" He yelled

"Why? Weren't you the one that said I was prostitue that I would do anything for money? You were right! I steal for money! How could a man like Elijah love someone like me?"

His hands carressed my face.

"Because I'm the most horrible person in the world, you can't listen to me when I'm mad. But I know that you are someone, you are the most wonderful woman that I've ever met. And if Elijah leaves you then is his lost, but I will always be here"

"You are saying that because you feel pity" I said

"I'm saying that because I lo..."

The door opened not letting Kol to finish his sentence. Elijah came in.

"Could you leave us Kol?" He asked his brother

"Sure, Elijah" he took a step back from me

"Good night" I said to Kol

"Good night, beautiful" He smiled at me in a sad way

He slowly went out of the room and when he closed the door there was a long silence.

"Jennifer..."

"Why did you had to see my house? I thought that you respected my privacy" I cleaned the tears off my face

"I do, but I needed to know more about you" he got closer to me

"And did you like what you see?"

He took my hands and put them in his chest, in the place where his heart was.

"I love you, It doesn't matter where you used to live"

"It's not the damn house Elijah!" I yelled at him and moved away

"Is all, It's the fact that I'm a homeless person, I don't have any money and that I'm taking advantage of you"

"You are taking advantage of me?" He smiled at me

"I'm living here, spending your money in food, my brother is also here, we are invading your space"

"Jennifer I couldn't care less about money" He replied

"Because you have always had" I whispered

"Maybe, and know you also have"

"I can't use your money, is not right" I sat on the bed

He sat next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead.

"I saw the conditions that you used to lived in, I saw Matthew in that house and I will never let you or your brother to go through that again"

"You are too good for me"

"No, you make me to be good, you make me a better person, I can't loose you"

"You won't" I assure him

"I love you"

"I love you"

.

.

**Hi people, so what what'd you thought? I know that It took me too long to up load this chapter but I was terribly sick and had exams all week long. I promise that I will try to write the next chapter as fast as I can.  
Did you see that Kol almost confessed that he loves Jennifer? I loved that part.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**.**

**KatherineAker: Yo también extrañe a Klaus y te entiendo perfectamente con Elijah jaja ya no puedo esperar para verlos la prox semana en The Originals!**

**Guest: Thanks :)**

**CynderHex: Don't worry I will :)**

**.**

**Thanks to YamiNoRei, mia-mirkwood and renaisrafilbekova for their follows or favorites to this story XOXO**


	18. School equals Party

**OMG people, I know that I'm getting this habit of only posting a chapter per week.. and I hate it! But trust me when I say that this last couple of weeks I've been terribly busy. Sorry about that. Well anyways, I watched the Season premiere of TVD and I loved it! All the Delena scenes! Then I watched the originals, but only to discover that It was the same episode that appeared back in may, it only had some new scenes. But I liked the new scenes :)**

**Here's the 18 chapter, hope you like it :) **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 18**

**.**

Breakfast and cook. I've never been too good with those words. But Matthew needs a great breakfast for school, so here I am. In the kitchen trying to cook him scramble eggs, it shouldn't be so hard.

"You have to break the eggs" he mocks of me from his seat

"I know"

I broke the two eggs and put them inside the skillet. Oh shit! the shell fell along with the eggs.

"That wasn't supposed to happen" my brother laughs

I took the shell of the eggs out of the skillet.

"I'm not really hungry, sis"

"Stop that, Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you need to have all the proteins and all of that"

"I'm not sure that burnt eggs will give me all the proteins that I need"

"What?" I asked him confused

He points behind me. I turned around and my beautiful eggs now were ashes.

"They aren't so bad" I tried to coonvince him, and most important, to convince me

I put them in a plate and handed them to him.

That looks awful" Kol enters the kitchen and sits next to Matthew touching my eggs like if they were garbage

"She wants me to eat it" Matthew complains with Kol

"She wants to kill you, kid"

"Not funny" I said

Kol takes out his wallet and gave Matthew a bunch of 100 dollars bills. Was he crazy?!

"Here, you can buy something on the way to the school"

Matthew grabs the bills and stares at them.

"He can buy the whole cafeteria with that bills!" I yelled angry

"Fine, have this one" He handed a 20 dollars bill to Matthew "Is this one okay?"

"It's awesome! Thank you Kol" Matthew said

"My pleasure, kid"

Matthew put the bunch of bills on the table and ran to get ready for school.

"You shouldn't have give him money" I scolded Kol

"It was for food"

"He has food in this house" I claimed

He stood up and walked until he was in front of me.

"Fine, next time I'll let him get poison by your beans"

I smiled.

"They are eggs" I tried to contain my laugh

"You really want to kill your brother" He laughs

I started laughing. Yes, my food is horrible. I looked behind Kol and Elijah was leaning against the wall looking as handsome as always.

"Elijah" I said

"Good morining, girlfriend" He smiled and we walked to each other

"Good morning, boyfriend" I sorrounded his neck with my arms and gave him a lightly kiss

"I've been thinking" He said

"Oh oh" I heard Kol's voice and sent him a glare

"I want you to go back to school"

Oh, Kol was right. I gave a step back and took the skillet from the table. I went to the dishwasher and started washing it.

"No thanks" I said

"Jennifer" I heard Elijah's steps coming closer to me

Oh god! I turned around and took Elijah's hands.

"Elijah, I quit school okay? And I don't miss it" I tried to convince him

I know that when he has an idea in mind theres nothing that can make him change his mind. He's very similar to his siblings in that matter.

"You don't miss to hang out with your friends?" He asked me

What friends? The only friends that I had were Caroline and Matt and after the Klaus stuff we aren't friends anymore.

"I'm fine, I'm with you and that's all that matters"

"Please Jennifer, do it for me, you need shcool, you need to have your mind in something else"

Why does his eyes make me melt?

"Fine, but I'm not even registered anymore"

"I took care of that" He replied

Son of a bitch! He had all of this planned and the worst part is that he knew I would say yes.

"School, parties, teenage girls, I just got an idea" Kol said from he's seat

I'm actually really amazed that he hadn't interruped our conversation before.

"Aren't you a bit old for school?" I asked him

"Right, if you want to go alone then..." He stood up and was just about to leave the kitchen

"No wait! It might be a good idea, what do you think Elijah?"

I didn't want to go back to school but If I came back to school with no friends in the middle of the semester... It would be even worse. So Kol coming with me isn't such a bad idea.

"Sure, he can keep an eye on you while I'm not there" Elijah said

"Perfect, I'll go to get ready and I'll be here in a few minutes Kol"

I kissed Elijah

"See you later handsome"

I went upstairs, brushed my teeth, put some makeup on and when I was ready I looked to myself in the mirror. I was wearing new clothes that Elijah had bought me, they weren't very expensive but compare to my old clothes this were like Prada for me. I had my leather jacket, the one that Kol had brought me from the house. This was my dad's jacket so It had sentimental value.

I went downstairs and Klaus was about to get out.

"Hey where are you going?"

"There's a new hunter in town, and it seems that Tyler can't get away of troubles" He answered

"And have you seen Caroline?" I asked

He had a little smile in his face

"What?" I asked curious

"Don't tell anyone but I kissed her"

I covered my mouth with my hand so that I didn't yelled. But man, I wanted to yell so bad! Good for Klaus!

"You what?" I asked again, I needed to know if I had heard wrong

"Unfortunately I was in Tyler's body but I felt everything" He said

Tyler's body? Well that's not as important as the fact that he kissed her! He must be truly happy even If he doesn't want to show it.

"That's great! I'm all team Klaroline"

"Klaroline?" He didn't understand

"Klaus and Caroline" I explained to him

"Of course, well I have to go, love. I'll see you later"

"Bye Klaus"

"You can call me Nick" He said and then he went out

I can call him Nick? Only his family calls him that way. I smiled to myself, he considered me a part of his family.

"Ready?" Mattew said

"Yep, let's just wait for Kol"

"He is driving us?"

"He is coming with us"

He sent me a glare that I knew it meant _That's weird_

"By the way, can I go to Mike's house after school?"

"Sure" I said

Kol appeared in front of us, coming from nowhere.

"That's super cool" Matthew was amazed

"I know" Kol smirked

"Fine let's go, we are gonna be late" I hurried them

"By the way where is Rebekah?" Matthew asked Kol

Right, I haven't seen her since last night when she was... well, when she was dead.

"She moved out, guess that didn't want to be with a brother who killed her"

"He was just mad, I'm sure he didn't mean it" I tried to defend Klaus, I really don't know why

"Always protecting us, how sweet" Kol mocked of me

"Let's just go" I said coming out of the house

* * *

"School, I haven't been here for a while"

"You have gone to school?"

"Like I said, great parties, great girls" He said that looking the ass of a girl that was walking ahead of us

"Discusting" I whispered and walked faster

He walked next to me.

"Don't be jealous, you are more beautiful than all of them" He whispered in my ear

I rolled my eyes.

I took a paper from the floor and It said that there was a curfew and Tyler's mom had ordered it. I would be scare but I know that it was the hunter the one that shot Tyler.

"Wow there's a curfew in town" I said

"How boring, there are just some people dead, It's not the end of the world"

"Asshole"

"Beautiful"

We continue walking until I stopped. I stopped beause I saw the three assistants of the devil, Alisom, Grace and Erica were on the hallway. I just couldn't handle them right now. I know that they don't have anything against me anymore, but they will find something, or invent something.

"You know what, It's too early. Why don't I show you the school and then we go to class?"

"Ditching classes? That's not the Jenn I know"

"You don't know the Jenn in the school"

"I like it"

The bell rang and the devils went inside a classroom. Thank god that they are not in mine.

"Forget it, we have a class" I changed my mind

"Are you allright?"

"Perfect, now let's go"

We walked to the classroom of Mr. Saltzman, It's been a while since I was here. The first thing that caught my eye was Rebekah throwing a pencil to Elena. She took it out. What?

"Is Elena a ..."

"Vampire? yes, Rebekah killed her and the other human boy and she had vampire blood in her system" He interruped me to answer

"Is Matt fine?"

Please say yes

"Stefan saved him"

Thank God.

Elena got up and walked to the door, she pushed me in her way out.

"Sorry" she said in a hurry and continued walking but Kol took her by the arm

"Are you really?" he asked her

What is Kol doing?

"Kol? Jennifer? What are you doing here?" Elena asked us

"We came to classes" I replied

"Now, give her a real apologize" Kol demand her

"I'm sorry Jennifer" Elena said

"It's fine" I nodded

"You should clean that up, I heard that the hunter is in the school and we wouldn't want him to find you, would we?"

Elena turned around and left, Stefan followed her.

"What was all of that?" I asked Kol

"I wanted her to apologize to you"

"Thank you, that was extreme but thank you, Elijah would have never do that, not if it was Elena"

"Oh look, my sister is coming to us" He said

And he was right. After Stefan left Rebekah came inmediatly to us with some pamphlets in her hand

"Kol, Jenn" She greet us

"Hi Rebekah are you allright?" I asked

"Better than ever, thank you, by the way"

"You're welcome" Kol answered before I could

We both rolled our eyes.

"I'm throwing an anti curfew party in my new house, see you there" She handed us two pamphlets

"It better be good" Kol said

"It would be better than good Kol, you know I love parties"

She went to her seat and sat down.

"I told you, school equals party"

"In your world" I replied to Kol

* * *

Beer, teenagers, underage drinking, maybe some weed, that was Rebekah's party. I had sometime to change my clothes and I put a mini skirt with a random t-shirt and my leather jacket.

"Hi Jenn, you look hot, I've never seen you like this" Rebekah looked at me form head to toes

"Thanks, I guess"

"Here, have a beer, unless you want something stronger" She handedme a red cup full of beer

"No thanks, I've never been drunk and I don't want to start now"

"Your lost" she said and left

"Wait, your beer" I told her but she had left

Great. I'm all alone in a house full of people. Maybe I need to make more friends, yes I need friends. I walked to a group of people that are in my class.

"Hi guys"

Hi, it's Jennfier right?" Anna asks me

"Yes"

"Do you want a beer?" She asked

Well that was easy. Maybe a beer won't be so bad. I drank all of my beer and they started clapping and screaming at me. They were drunk. And these beer tastes funny.

"Do you want to dance?" A guy asked me, I think his name is Josh

"Sure" I took his hand

"Have a nother beer" He handed me another cup and he took one for himself

He took me outside of the house, the music was playing loud. We drank our beers and took another. We went to the middle of everyone and we started dancing. The music was so good! I just wanted to dance my entire life. I felt free and like a bird, but a cute bird maybe a little hummingbird.

"Why you hadn't talk to us before?"

"I wasn't drunk enough" I told him

"Ha, I like you"

"You'll be the first" I said

"Come, let's get something stronger" he took my hand

We walked to the kitchen, maybe Rebekah will have those beautiful bottles that have alcohol in there. Josh is so cute, he is my first friend and he is already hugging me. He must really like me. His hand is on my waist and he is pushing me closer to him. He is a good friend. Mmm I'm hungry.

Inside the kitchen Elena was in a corner.

"Oh no, you are here" I'm sad

"Jennifer please help me"

Elena is bad. She is like a little mouse, she looks innocent but then she steals your cheese.

"Why would I do that?" I asked

I walked to the bar.. YES! there are more of those beautiful bottles, I could take three.

"Please Jennifer give me my ring, it is in the sink" She continued talking! didn't she had a mute button?

"Is it your daylight drink?"

"What is that? Some girl code?" Josh said

"Yes, it is a girl code, now please Jenn give me my ring"

"Fine, but only because Elijah would get mad If I didn't help you"

I got her ring and gave it to her.

"Thank you" she siad

"Hey maybe you should come with me, you have drank too much" She touches my arm

"You are so bossy" I complained

"She is fine, she is with me" my new friend steps in

"Jenn, come with me" Elena just keeps insisting

"I'm fine Elena, I'm with my friend" I said angry

"Okay, If you say so"

"Yes I say so" I repeated

"Fine, I'm gonna take care of some unfinished business"

While she is going out of the kitchen I imitate her, making fun of her.

"You found the bottles" Josh yelled

"Yes I did"

"Come, let's go outside and drink them"

When she leaves the kitchen I imitate her, making fun of her. We went outside and Elena was handstand in top of a barrel, drinking. And she said that I had drank too much.

"Let's dance" Josh said

Josh grabbed me by the waist and lifted off the ground making me sit on his shoulders.

"I'm flying!" I yelled

* * *

I'm so tired. But the stars are so beautiful. Everyone is still here, but I heard that the police had arrived, I didn't know that they were invited.

"I'm tired" I complained

"Come, let's go to a more quiet place"

"I want to go home" I said

"I'll take you"

"You are such a good friend" I smiled

He took my hand and I think we started walking, because I couldn't remember how we got to a room.

"This isn't your car" Or is it?

"It's kind of hot in here, isn't it?" He said closing the door

"I think so"

Actually I think that I'm cold.

"Let's get more comfortable" he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and took it off

"You don't have to take your clothes off, I want to go home" I walked to the door but everything was moving

"I'll take you there, but don't you wanna have a good time?" He took me by the arms and he made me sat in the bed

"I'm sleepy, I just want to go home"

"Let's take this jacket off" He suddenly said

I really don't know how he do it, but he had my jacket in his hand.

"Hey that's my jacket!" I stood up and tried to take it from him

"Beautiful t-shirt"

I looked at my t-shirt it was just a white t-shirt, but I guess it is beautiful.

"Thanks, I bought it"

He took my t-shirt and he tore it. He took all the fabric that was left.

"Hey don't take that, give me that back!" He was being so mean

"Chill Jenn, we are just having a good time between friends"

"This is wrong, I'm going home" I walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked

I felt his hands on my stomach pulling me closer to him.

"You are not going anywhere until we are finished" He whispered in my ear

"Let me out!" I started moving and kicking him

"Easy Jenn, I like it rough but let's chill at the beginning"

He carried me to the bed and laid me down. He put himself on top of me. This is wrong, he is bad. I just want to go home with Elijah and my brother. I just want him to leave me alone.

"Get off of me!" I yelled

He started pulling my skirt down.

"Please don't do this!" I yelled crying

He smirked.

.

.

**So what do you think? Poor Jenn, I felt so bad when I wrote the last part. She just wanted to fit in, and she thought that getting drunk was the answer... I really don't know how will this end, but I guess that we'll find out in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**.**

**gUEST: :) HAHA**

**TWD: thank you so much and sorry for the late update **

**.**

** Thaks to: , Kellyxo, tvdaddicted, tazsgirl6969 and TWD for their faorites or follows :)**


	19. Alcohol equals stupidness

**Hi lovely people. Here's the 19 chapter, hope you like it :) It was a challenge to write it but It's finally finished.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 19**

**.**

_"Get off of me!" I yelled_

_He started pulling my skirt down._

_"Please don't do this!" I yelled crying_

_He smirked._

* * *

I'm such an idiot. He's gonna rape me, he's going to take my virginity. I thought that he wanted to be my friend, that he liked me, but he just wanted to get me in bed. I need to do something, I can't let this happen.

"Help! Help! Please someone!" I yelled with all my strength

"Bitch shut up!"

His fist punched my face, exactly in my cheek. Tears started rolling faster because of the pain. He had managed to take my skirt, now I was only in my underwear. No! I'm not gonna let this happen. I'll rather die before.

"You bastard get away from me!"

"You don't shut up, right?"

He put his dirty hand in my mouth, not letting me talk anymore.

Think Jennifer! Think!

He gave a step back and started to remove his pants.

This is the time. I looked all around me, there was a lamp on a table. It was a little bit far but if I move fast enough I know I could get it. I need to do it now or it will be too late. I watched the son of a bitch and he couldn't remove his pants. He wasn't paying attention to me. I rolled in the bed until I was on the other side, I stood up and ran to the table. I grabbed the lamp with all my strength and pulled. His hands were already grabbing me in the waist.

Son of a bitch! I turned and whipped the lamp against his head. The bastard fell on the ground, blood was covering all his face. He will wake up, was all I could think. I needed to leave, so I did. I ran and got out of that damn house. It didn't matter me that was I almost naked, that all my body was full in tears, that my cheek was covered in blood because of the punch, I just needed to know that I was safe.

I ran through the woods until I knew he wouldn't find me, but only when I was sure I was far enough, I stopped. I sat on the muddy ground. No I won't cry here, I don't deserve to be the one in the mudd and he is in a house. Get up Jenn!

I got up and continued walking, It was cold, so cold at that time in the night. And it couldn't be so late. I saw a lot of lights so I walked to them and I arrived to the Salvatore's house. It had all the lights on so maybe Damon would be there and he would help me. I walked faster knowing that I wasn't safe until I was inside the house. The door wasn't locked so I came in without even knocking, once when I was inside I closed the door and fell to the floor. I was so tired.

**Klaus's POV:**

I fed Elena my blood, only because now there was a chance of her to become human again, so that I could create more hybrids. Who would had thought that I will see a hunter again? right here in Mystic Falls.

Once that I knew Elena was cured I left. They didn't even say thank you. When I was getting out of the room, I heard her, I heard a woman sobbing. I recognized Jennifer immediatly. I vampire speed to her, she was in front of the door laying on the floor.

No!

I layed next to her and I lifted her from the floor.

"Jenn, love, talk to me"

She had blood on her face, she was on her underwear and she had mud all over her. It didn't look good, and the craving to kill the person that did this to her started growing.

She opened her eyes and a scream came out of her mouth.

"Don't touch me! Stay away from me!" She pushed me away and started sobbing again

"Sweetheart is me" I explained

"Klaus? I'm scare"

I took her in my arms and hold her.

"You are safe now, I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you"

"What's happening?"

Stefan decided to show up.

"Someone did this to her, so someone in this town is gonna die tonight"

I lifted Jenn from the floor and carried her in my arms. I was entering my house in a few seconds. I went to her room and placed her on the bed, she was awake now. I sat next to her and stroked her hair.

"What happened?" I asked

She turned her sight to the other way.

"Nothing, I'm fine" she lied

**Jennifer's POV:**

"You don't look fine"

Guess he's right.

"I was in a party, people get naked, drunk and end up in the woods" I invented as an answer

"Jennifer don't play dumb, love"

"Klaus forget it" I stood up, I needed some clothes

"You are making my loose my patience" He followed me

I turned around to see him.

"Klaus just leave me alone, I want to be alone"

"Tell me what happened!" He yelled getting closer to me

"For god sakes nothing happened!"I yelled louder

"I'm gonna kill you myself if you don't tell me!" he threatened me

"Then do it! I don't care!"

His expression changed, I don't think he was expecting that answer.

"What the bloddy hell is happening?"

Kol.

I looked behind Klaus's back and Kol was closing the door. He looked at me and he was next to me in a second. He had the intention of touching my face and I couldn't take it. I took a step back and another one, and another one until I ended up leaning on the wall. The both looked at me as If a was crazy.

"I need Elijah" I said

"I'll call him. Stay here with Kol" Klaus left the room

We stood there awkwardly, he kept staring at me.

"I'm going to take a shower" I walked to the bathroom

"You don't want to wait for Elijah first?"

"He doesn't need to see me like this" I said

"We need to now what happened today. You went to the party and what happened there?"

For god sakes! I turned around and smiled.

"Nothing, you don't have to worry I'm fine. I'm perfect, really"

"Where's my brother?" I asked, I haven't seen him

"I don't know beautiful"

"He went with Lauren, I didn't pick him up" I realized

"It's fine, he'll stay with them for the night"

"Right, I'm sure that's fine" I smiled

I never realized that a hangover was going to bother me so much.

"I'm hungry and my head is burning, I'm going to the kitchen"

I walked to the door and opened it.

"Wait, you need to change first" Kol said

I looked at myself.

"Yes, I'm in underwear I almost forgot" I lookeda at him and smiled

I need to put myself together again.

"Where are your clothes?" He asked

I turned around trying to avoid the question.

"I lost them" I whispered

"How did you lost them?"

"I don't remember, now could you stop interrogating me?" I yelled

I was getting so tired of everyone asking me this stupid questions. The door opened again and Elijah ran to me and hug me. His hands surrounding my body,It was too much...

"Jennifer my dear, what happened to you? Who did this to you?"

Oh god he was too close!

I pushed him with all my strenght and I hugged myself.

"Jennifer?" He walked a step closer to me

No I needed to be alone. I couldn't stand anybody touching me right now. I saw the door and it was still open, I ran and got out of my room. I ran to the entrance door but when I opened it, another hand closed it. The hand was of Klaus, I turned around and Elijah was coming down the stairs, he looked at me with pitty. I could recognize that look. He gave me a coat to cover myself and I put it on.

"Love, you need to calm down and say what happened"

"Everyone need to stop asking the same damn thing!" I yelled and I let myself fall in the floor

Elijah was there to catch me before I even touch the ground.

"I will call Rebekah maybe she knows" Kol suggested

I laughed. Their sights turned to me.

"No, she was busy ruining the life of the new baby vamp, Elena"

"And what were you doing?" Klaus asked

They didn't understand that I needed to be alone, they kept pushing my buttons

"Getting myself drunk and making new friends"

"Who are this friends?" Elijah asked

"Just some people"

"I'm calling Rebekah" Kol sayed and took out his phone

They took me to the living room and I sat on the couch, Elijah sat next to me but he kept his distance. Kol was walking all around the room and Klaus was staring at me worried.

The door opened and Rebekah walked in.

"What's so important that you called me at this hour? Is Klaus apologizing?"

"You wish, little sister" Klaus smirked

"Do you know what happened to Jennfier?" Kol asked

They were talking like if I wasn't there.

"What do you mean? Is she okay?"

Her eyes went to me but when I was about to answer...

"No" Elijah answered for me

"We need you to remember if you saw anything today, because she doesn't want to tell us" Klaus looked at me

"She was with this guy and they were drunk, I felt sick and I left that's all" Rebekah explained

"A guy? Who?" Elijah asked jealously

"I don't know, but I've seen him before in school"

"Could you stop talking like If I wasn't here!" I yelled and I stood up

"Haven't you understand that maybe I don't want to talk about it, maybe I'm too ashamed or to scared"

They stayed quiet. Fine, if they want to now.

"All of you want to konw what happened, right? Well here it is! A guy tried to raped me today! He took all my clothes so I had to hit him and ran away! Are you happy now that you know?"

The looks on me, the air was to heavy and It felt that I couldn't breath.

"Sorry, I need some air" I ran to the garden

**Elijah's POV:**

No, I refuse to believe this. Some man put a hand on her and I wasn't there to protect her, I wasn't there when she needed me. But he's going to pay, I want to see his face full of fear before I kill him.

"Rebekah, find out who did this to her and bring it to me, alive" I told my sister

"Are you going to kill him?" She asked me

That thought is in my mind and It's very tempting. But I will only kill him if Jennifer asks me to, and I will gladly do it. I would make him suffer slowly until he dies.

"No, I'm going to let Jennifer decide his faith" I said

"She wouldn't kill him" Kol replied angry

"Do it, Rebekah" I ignored Kol

My sister disappeared and I was left with my two brothers.

"I want to make that bastard suffer" Kol threw the bookcase

"She won't kill him Elijah, and If she doesn't do it I will" Klaus said to me

I looked to both of my brothers.

"I will let Jennifer to decide If she wants to kill him, if she doesn't want to do it because of the pureness of her heart. Well then brothers, the boy is mine and I will kill him" I decided

"I want to kill him also" Kol challenged me, so typical of him

"I won't repeat my words brother, he hurt my girlfriend, my love, my heart, so he hurt me in the worst way possible. The vengeance is either Jennifer's or mine"

"She is not yours" Kol yelled at me

"She is mine, and I'm hers, you have to understand it Kol" I didn't need a fight with my brother, not today

"I'll fight for her Elijah" He said

"And I will fight to protect what is mine, but today is not the today" I replied to him

I disappeared from the room and went to look for Jennifer. We belong together, now that she needs me more than ever, I will be there. I will always be there for her. She's mine and my heart belongs to her.

.

.

**Oh people this chapter was hard to write haha, I didn't know how I wanted Jennifer to react to the whole situation. But I finally wrote it. She has many things on her head, that's why she acted so strange, she's confused and scared and traumatized. In the next chapter the revange will happen, what do you think? Will Jennifer kill Josh or is she too good to do it? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**KatherineAker: jaja lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto**

**Guest: haha I will take that short message as a compliment, thank you for reading**

**.**

**Aryabloodlust, cp6, fangymen thank you for your follows or favorites**


	20. Sorry daddy

**Hi people! I can't believe that this is the 20th chapter! I know that the last one was kind of confusing and I'm sorry for that, I'm going to try to make this chapter better :) To clear somethings, in the last chapter she wasn't as traumatized as she was supposed to be, because she hadn't really hit her what happened, for her it was like a nightmare. But in this chapter she will realize that it really happened and a lot of things will happen through her mind. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 20**

**.**

_Year 2004_

_"Come princess, it's time to go to bed"_

_But it's still early! Oh well..._

_"Yes, daddy"_

_I started picking up my dolls and I placed them in the bed, next to me._

_"Matthew, you too, come here little guy" My daddy called my brother_

_My dad placed Matthew in the bed and I lay next to him._

_"I'll make sure that he sleeps dad"_

_My dad smiled to me and kissed me in the forehead._

_"Thank you princess, you always have to take care of each other"_

_He covers me with the sheets._

_"Is mom coming to give us a kiss of goodnight?" I asked him_

_He walked to the door and turned around to see me._

_"Your mom is sick"_

_Again? Maybe she doesn't want to see me._

_"Goodnight daddy"_

_"Goodnight princess" He replied_

_He looked at me one last time and turned the lights off when he left the room, closing the door. I stayed up watching the darkness for a couple of minutes until my eyes started closing slowly._

* * *

Year 2012

I hug myself, pretending that it will protect me from everybody else in this world. I touched my mouth, but the flashback started and I see him covering my mouth with his dirty hand. I then touch my legs. But I can't help but to think of his face when he saw me in my underwear. His smirk. Then I imagine him, lying in the ground next to a lamp that I used to leave him unconsious.

"Jennifer"

My sight turned to Elijah but then I continued watching the night.

"Let's go inside, It's cold out here"

He's good. He's too good to me. Would he be the same if he had saw what happened today? He knows, but I don't think he can imagine it.

He took me in his arms and we were inside the house in a second. He was about to put me in the bed, but I couldn't be in a bed. I needed to be away from all beds, bad things happen in a bed.

Josh was about to put me in the bed. No! I needed to fight him!

I yelled with all my strenght hoping that someone could hear me.

"My love, it's me, it's me. Please calm down"

I saw the man one more time,it wasn't Josh, It was Elijah. How could I confused him with that bastard? I wanted to apologize to him, but no sound came out of my mouth.

"What the bloody hell are you doing to her?"

Elijah placed me in the floor when Kol came in.

"I'm helping her"

"It didn't sound like she wanted your help"

Kol walked closer to me but Elijah stood in front of me not allowing that to happen.

"I'm warning you again, brother, leave us alone"

"I'm not scare of you Elijah, I'll leave when I want to"

All of the fighting! It was horrible. I saw Klaus standing in the door amused with the situation, but when our eyes met his expression changed. He offered me his hand and I ran to take it.

"Stop it both of you. If you are not capable of taking care of her, maybe I should do it" Klaus spoke

"She didn't want to be in a bed, that was why she was yelling" Elijah explained

"She needs to rest" Kol said

No. I didn't want to sleep so I refused.

"Fine, then what do you want to do at 4 am in the morning?"

4 am? Nothing good happens at 4am

* * *

_Year 2004_

_"Matthew wake up"_

_My little brother opened his eyes but he closed the at the next second. Fine, I'll go alone._

_I opened the door trying to not make any noise. I walked down the hallway to the kitchend, I was about to open the fridge but a light blind me. I ran to the window and I saw a car parking in front of our house. My mom got out of that car, with another guy._

_"Hey princess, what are you doing?"_

_My dad had found me. I must be in trouble._

_"Who is he?" I asked my dad_

_The guy got close to my mom and they... they kissed? Wasn't that suppose to happen only if you were a couple?_

_"Go to your room princess, I'll see you later"_

_"But daddy" I complained, I wanted to see mommy_

_"Go, I need to talk to mommy"_

_I hugged him and I left to my room. But when I hear the door closing I ran and hide in the closet of their room._

* * *

Year 2012

The door of the entrance closed. Who would it be at this hour? I walked to the stairs and I saw Rebekah walking to a room with someone. A chill went through all my body.

"Beautiful, you need to rest" Kol grabbed me by the arm

I looked at the three of them and they were nervous.

"No"

It couldn't be.

I ran downstairs trying to enter to the room where Rebekah was. But some hands took me and Elijah hold me tightly.

But I'm sure that the person with Rebekah was Josh! I felt it! He's here! Oh my god, he's in the same house as me. He can come for me. He can hurt me. I moved all my body trying to escape from Elijah's arms.

"Get off of me!" I yelled

"Josh! please let me go!" I yelled with tears in my eyes

He smirked.

"No! Please don't do this!"

He let go of me and I opened my eyes. Elijah was looking at me scared.

No! I did it again. I'm such a horrible person, I'm hurting the person that I love. He did this. Josh caused all of this. That bastard is the horrible person, not me.

Elijah...

"Maybe you are right, you should take care of her. She doesn't want my help"

But I do want it. I just can't help to have this blackouts. I'm sorry my love.

Elijah got close to me, I knew that he wanted to kiss me in the lips, but I gave a step back. I couldn't handle anyone touching me right now. His eyes were full of sadness and disapointment when he disappeared.

* * *

**Elijah's POV:**

She didn't want me. She was scared of me. She thought I was the ... he thought I was him. I couldn't stop imagine her being trapped with him, unable to do something, scared to death. And I wasn't there to protect her.

But he will not get out of this that easy. We now have him in our house and he is going to suffer, I'll make sure of that.

I'm walking in the centre of Mystic Falls. I'm angry, and I need to let it go before I see Jennifer again.

"Get away from me Travis!" a woman yells

What's that?

"Come on Anabel, didn't you want to play?" A man repplied

Their voices came from an alley a few blocks from me.

"I'm going to scream"

"I don't think so" The man threatend her

There was a sound and then some sobbing. I couldn't take it anymore.

"If there's something I hate is a man that mistreats a woman" I walked in the alley

"This is not your business" The man walked to me

"Oh, I believe it is" I answer taking out my hands from my pockets

"Are you looking for trouble?"

"Yes, but unfortunately this will end really quickly" I answer

"What are you talking about?"

I ripped out his heart and I threw it to the floor.

"Mmm, I'm much calmer now" I realized

The woman started yelling. I walked to her, I needed to compel her.

* * *

**Jennifer's POV:**

Kol took me to the kitchen while Nik was with his sister.

"So what do you want to eat?" Kol asked

I sat on the floor of the kitchen in one of the walked closer to me and he sat next to me.

"I want to kill him, Jennifer. I want to destroy him for wha he did to you"

Me too.

"Yes, he is in this house. We brought him here so that you could have your revenge, you deserve that"

Revenge? I hadn't thought about that. I thought that I would never see him again.

"But if you want me to do it, you just have yo say it and I'll be happy to do it"

Kol torturing Josh. The image of that came to my mind and It was bloody.

"Please say something"

I didn't know what to say.

"Stop it Kol. I thought that we had talked about this" Elijah came to the kitchen

"Well brother I will let Jenn decide, now if you excuse me" Kol stood up

Kol left and Elijah and I stare at each other. He sat next to me and took my hand.

* * *

_Year 2004_

_I hided in the closet and I heard the some steps and the door of the bedroom closing._

_"Couldn't you be more discreet Clarice? Jenn saw you tonight" My dad yelled_

_My mom sat on the bed._

_"Maybe it's time for her to now that I hate her dad"_

_I covered my mouth trying not to cry._

_"That's it, you have to be out of here in the morning" My dad told her_

_My dad took out a backpack from under the bed and started throwing all of my mom's things in it._

_"What? Tom you can't be serious! I don't have anywhere else to go" My mom hugs my dad_

_"You can go with one of your thousands of lovers"_

_Mom walked closer to dad and slapped him in the face. She was hurting my daddy! I ran out of the closet and stood in front of daddy._

_"Get away from him!"_

_"Princess what were you doing there?" My dad pulls me closer to him_

_"She is bad daddy" I said pointing my mom_

_My daddy lifted me in his arms and we walked out of the room. I saw my mom and she was crying._

_"You have to leave Clarice, now" My dad told her_

* * *

Year 2012

"Jenn please talk to me, I need to know what are you feeling" He asked me

"Hurt, shame, sadness, anger, dirty and the list goes on"

He straightened and looked me in the eyes.

"Shame? No. Dirty? No. He hurt you my love, he is the one that should feel all of those things, not you" He carressed my face with his hands

"I was stupid, I thought that he was nice to me, that he was my friend" I admit

"Because you are a good person" He smiled to me

"And where has that got me?"

"To me" he answered

I smiled.

"Yes, and also to being in jail, to be bullied, to have to steal for food, to be threatened, to be in danger, and now to almost being raped?"

"He's going to pay" He assures me

"I know, but who will make him pay?" I asked him

* * *

_Year 2004_

_My dad placed me in my bed and he sat ther with me._

_"Is she leaving?" I asked my dad_

_He sighs._

_"Yes princess"_

_I take my doll and hugged her._

_"I hate her" I confessed to my dad_

_"No princess, you can't hate her, she's your mother" he told me_

_"But she is bad with you and with us"_

_"Yes, but you are good Jenn" He said_

_"I'm not sure of that daddy" I whispered while I carressed my doll_

_"Oh, believe me princess, you are a good person I know that"_

_I hugged him_

_"I love you, daddy" I told him_

_"I love you too" He replied_

* * *

Year 2012

"Are you sure of this?" Elijah asked me one more time

"Yes" I answered

"Do you want us to be inside with you?"

"No, I have to finish this by myself" I said

He took my hands.

"If you decide that you don't want to continue with this you just get out of the room"

"Thank you Elijah" I kissed him in the cheek

"Jennifer" Kol called me

"Yes?" I looked at him

"Make him suffer" He smirks

I walked inside the room and I close the door behind me.

Josh has his hands and feet tied. He's looking to the floor but when he hears the sound of the door closing he looks at me.

"Jennifer?" he whispered

I don't reply I just walk to the table that Kol put inside the room. The one with all this strange instruments that will make him suffer.

A tear escapes.

"Please don't do this!" He begs

What an irony.

"Wasn't that why I told you?"

"I'm sorry!" He yells

"Good, but that doesn't change anything" I smirked

I take a knife from the table.

"Sorry daddy, I'm not the person that you thought" I whispered

.

.

**So people what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW your comments and suggestions! And I hope that this chapter was better, i'll try to update during this week but I think that I will end up updating next sunday. Please be patient with me :) xoxo**

**.**

**KatherineAker: jaja tendrás que esperar para ver qué paso con josh**

**JamieAnnieCarter: Yes I know that it was confusing and I'm sorry about that but I hope that you liked this chapter :)**

**Guest: haha I really don't understand your reviews but I like them :)**

** Thanks to: gingin1975, Jennifer Flemming and amellg for their follows or favorites xoxo**


	21. Victim or Killer

**Hey people! Here's the 21th chapter! Sorry for taking a little bit more time to write this chapter but I was busy and to be honest I didn't know what to write. First I had one idea but then I got a better one, and well all my week was like that. But I finished it and I hope you like it :)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 21**

**.**

I wake up and I smile. But then it hits me, it wasn't a dream. The smile goes away but I manage myself to get out of bed and get in the shower. I continue feeling dirty. The water falls in my back and I close my eyes.

* * *

_I grab the knife that was in the table._

_"I'm sorry! I was drunk!" he cries_

_"Alcohol makes people do stupid things" I agreed with him _

_"I'm serious, I'm so sorry! But please don't kill me, I have a family!" _

_I walk to him and I tocu his body with the tip of the knife._

_"Did you enjoyed seeing me cry?" i asked him_

_He doesn't say anything._

_"Wrong answer" I said_

_I push the knife inside his body and I stab him in the stomach. The blood comes out and it is in my hands._

_Oh god!_

_Josh started sobbing. And the blood continues coming out, i look at my hands and I can't handle it. I'm not this person._

_"Kol!" I yelled_

* * *

I opened my eyes and grab a towel rolling it around my body. I got out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror.

* * *

_Kol is next to me._

_"Wow! Didn't know you like it messy, I'll remember it for later" He smirks_

_"Asshole" I simply say_

_He laughs_

_"What's wrong?" he asked while he examined Josh's body_

_"I don't think I can do it" I admited_

_"I know, but he needs to pay Jenn"_

_The memories of what happened came to my mind all over again. Yes, he needs to pay, he need to suffer so that he doesn't harm any other girl. Because I'm lucky that I have a family of original vampires that care about me and that are crazy and sadic enough to make someone suffer. But no everyone is as lucky as me._

_"You do it, just don't kill him" I asked him_

_"Finally some fun!" He yells amused_

_He takes off his jacket and handed it to me, then he walked to the table and grabbed an strange object. He headed to Josh._

_"Who are you?" Josh asked him with the little air that he had left_

_"A really impulsive and mad original vampire" Kol confessed_

_"What are you talking about?" Josh was confused_

_I sat in one chair and looked at both of them._

_"I'm also Jenn's handsome boyfriend"_

_I rolled my eyes. I probably should say something, but I will just let him have some fun, while he gets my revenge._

* * *

I go downstairs and I feel better with myself. I know that I will never forget this but in the meantime I need to distract myself.

* * *

_Josh is extremely hurt and he is bleeding badly._

_Kol raised a knife, he was ready to kill him._

_"Stop!" I yelled_

_Kol looked at me confused._

_"Don't kill him"_

_"But Jennifer"_

_"Don't do it, he has suffer enough, kill him would just make me as bad as him"_

_"Then what do you want? That I give him my blood to heal him and then send him home?" he asked me sarcastically_

_I stayed quiet._

_"You gotta be kidding me!" He yelled to me annoyed_

_"Sorry but I can't be the one responsible of a man's death" I tried to reason with him_

_"It's ok beautiful, you won't be"_

_He raised the knife again and stabbed him in the chest. Killing him._

_"No!" I yelled_

_I kneeled in the floor._

* * *

I wasn't angry with Kol, because I could understood him and why he did what he did. I sat in the couch of the living room. I felt some air and Elijah was sitting next to me.

"Good morning Jennifer" He greets

"Hi Elijah"

I put my feet in the couch and I lie on his lap. I'm lookin at him and he's stroking my hair.

"I.."

"Don't, It's in the past and I don't want to remember it" I told him

"As you wish my love" he said

"You know that I love you?" I asked him smiling

"I have got to that conclusion after you couldn't get your eyes away from me" He said with a smile

"Oh shut up" I laughed

I sat on his lap and placed my arms around his neck.

"And for the record, you can't your eyes away from me either" I told him

"No I can't" he admitted

He got closer and he tried to kiss me but I moved my face.

"Sorry, It's too soon" He apologized

Too soon? No. I won't let what happened to pull me away from my boyfriend, the one that was always there for me.

I carressed his face and I kissed him.

I felt something next to me so I separated myself from Elijah only to find out Kol sitting next to us smirking.

"Don't stop on my account" He said

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"My job as a nanny started a few minutes ago" He simply said

"A nanny?" I didn't understand

Kol stood up and I looked at Elijah

"I asked him to look after you, I have to leave town for a day or two. I need to take care of some business" he told me

"Can't I go with you?"

"I'm afraid no, and besides you need to have fun and we both know that Kol will help you with that" He saild

"Oh thanks Elijah, that touched me" Kol said to his brother touching his chest

"Allrigh, I guess I'll see you in a couple of days" I said to Elijah

I kissed him one more time.

"See you my love and Kol" Elijah stood up and faced his brother

"If anything happens to her, just remember that I know where to find you"

"My own brother threatens me, that hurts lijah" Kol said sarcastically

"Take care of her" Elijah repeated

Elijah disappeared

Kol looked at me smiling. Oh God, something bad will happen today.

* * *

I'm sitting on the passenger seat while Kol drives his amazing car. I'm looking at the screen of my cell phone.

"Relax beautiful, I talked to your brother and he is fine, he will go with his friend's family to a camp or a strip club, something like that"

I hit him on his shoulder.

"Come on, give me that" He stretched his arm and pointed to my phone

He's right, I need to have some fun. I need to distract myself.

"But be careful, Elijah gave it to me" I told him

I put my phone on his hand and he put it on his jacket's pocket.

"Where are you taking me?" I was looking at the window

"We are on a mission"

"A mission? Really?" I turned to look at him

"Nick wanted us out of the house so to make him mad, we are going with his doppelganger" He told me

"Where did Elena went?"

"Acoording to my spies she is heading to a university with the older salvatore and the witch"

"That must be fun" I said

University. I had never imagine myself going to one, well of course that I couldn't pay it. Stop with the self pitty Jenn, your life isn't that unfortunate. You have your brother, a boyfriend and well a family and there's also Kol.

"You know, this is my first road trip" I told him

"So we better make it unforgettable"

He stepped on the accelerator and it felt like the car was flying.

"If I die, you'll be responsible" I yelled feeling the adrenaline growing

He smiled.

"I'll sent you flowers to your grave"

Actually the road trip was really fun. Kol told me about himself and the time when he was human. He tried to tell me some jokes, but they were pretty lame. And I told him about my mom and my dad and all the years after my dad's death.

"Nick killed our father" He said out of the blue

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok, I hated him"

"I also hated my mom but I still miss her"

"She abandoned you, you are better without her"

"We are here" I said

This place is amazing! It's so big and there's teenager everywhere just hanging around. Kol opened my door and I stepped out of the car.

"So, is it everything you imagined?"

"Even better"

I started spinning around trying to look at everything until I hit something that made me fall. I touched my head and I started laughing, that hurted. I saw that the person I hit, it was a guy on his early 20's with dark skin and brown eyes, really handsome.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking" he apologized standing up

He handed me his hand and I took it, he helped me to get up.

"You weren't the one spinning around in the middle of everyone"

He laughed

"Yeah, what was that about?"

"Don't you think this is amazing?" I opened my arms

He looked around him and his eyes went back to me.

"I can't deny I like the view"

I felt my cheeks turning red and a nervous laugh started coming out. He looked at me and he smiled.

"You are adorable" He told me

"What's going on here?"

I almost forgot Kol.

"With my amazing coordination I hit ..." I realized I didn't know his name

"August" He handed me his hand

"Jennifer" I greeted him

"Kol" Kol stepped in the conversation and he took my hand

What the hell? I tried to remove my hand but he squeezed it even harder.

"Oh I get it, he's your boyfriend" August said

"What?"

"Yes" Kol interrupted me

"Well It seems that you are new here so I guess you don't know about the party"

He took his backpack and handed us a flier with an invitation to a murder party.

"You need to go dressed that's the only condition" August smiled

"Well be there" Kol told him

"I'll see you there" August said looking at me and then he left

"We need to find a costume" I said

* * *

I actually didn't know of what I was dressed. But the lady frm the store told me that It was a very famous victim so I decided to believe was a black dress, or mini dress with painted blood all over it and it also had a black mask. Kol dressed as a killer, obviously. He had a white shirt unbottoned and black pants.

"Isn't it too short?" I asked Kol before we entered the house

Kol looked at my dress.

"I think it's too long, maybe you need one shorter"

I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine, you look great Jenn"

"Let's go inside then" I grabbed his arm and we headed inside the frat house

The music was playing loud and there seemed to be hundreds of people inside the house. A guy came to us telling that bloddy mary's were free till midnight so Kol took one for him and one for me.

"Do you dance?" I asked him

"I invented dancing"

I laughed at his arrogance.

"So show me"

He took me to the dance floor and I surrounded his neck with my arms. We danced and drank and the music played. I felt something in my shoulder. I turned around and August was smiling at me.

"Hi" I said

"Would you like to dance?" He asked me

"No, she wouldn't"

"Yes I would" I corrected Kol

I got near Kol.

"It's just one dance" I whispered in his ear

I knew he was going to say something so I prefered to leave, before he had a chance to talk.

"You have an overprotective boyfriend" August took me to the middle of the dance floor

"He is not my boyfriend, but he can be protective"

"I understand him, I would be the same if I came here with you"

I blushed.

"I have enough" I heard someone said

Kol grabbed August by his neck and he bite him. I tried to separate him from August but I failed each time. August's face was full with terror and blood was all over his shirt.

"Leave him alone Kol!" I hit Kol on the back

"You are killing him" I yelled at Kol hitting him one more time

He finally let go of August and I stepped in and helped August to stay on his feet. I sat him on a chair when I knew he was okay and I followed Kol that had left the house. When I got out of the house I saw Kol, I ran to him and I made him look at me.

"What the hell was that?" I flung his hand as fast as possible

"Sorry I interrupted your flirting" He defended himself

"I wasn't flirting!" I yelled mad

"I thought that you were with Elijah"

"I am with Elijah"

"Right, Elijah in Mystic Falls and another guy in the university" he insulted me

I had enough! I raised my hand intending to slap him. He stopped my hand before I could even touch him. He got close to me, I had his face a few inches away from mine.

"Don't do that ever again" he threatened me

"Don't make me wanna do it" I challenged him

I took a step back and I went back to the party.

Great! From having an amazing time now I'm as mad as possible. I should have insited to go with Elijah. I needed to know that August is fine and then I need to go to an hotel or something. I made my way through the crowd and I saw August standing up. I walked to him but someone grabbed me and made me turn around. It was Elena.

"Don't scream" she said

What? She can't recognize me because of the mask. Did she just compelled me?

She opened her mouth showing her fangs.

Oh God!

I wanted to scream so badly, but no words came out of my mouth.

Kol!

I felt how the two fangs crossed the skin of my neck and the pain began.

**.**

**.**

**So what did you thought? PLEASE REVIEW YOUR COMMENTS! You don't know how much I like reading your feelings and ideas about the story, they make my day!**

**.**

**KatherineAker: que bueno que te haya gustado :) gracias por todos tus comentarios**

**Lootmagoot: I'm so happy that you finally have internet! I thought that you weren't reading this story anymore. haha yes I loved when Kol said that to Jenn. Yes I'll be happy to speak to you and I'm happy that you are back :)**

**Thanks to annalouise92, crystalgirl78, Lizbeth93 and sophiealison1998**


	22. Always thinking about sex

**hey people! Here's the 22th chapter! I just want to clear that Jenn did know that Elena was a vampire, she knew that since a couple of chapters before. Elena bit her because she didn't know it was Jenn (because of the mask she was wearing) With that clear, i hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 22

.

**KOL POV'S:**

Damn it! I hit the tree and it breaks in two parts. "I wasn't flirting" Of course she was! She had that smile that se does and those puppy eyes, and she even dare to dance with him! But at least now he has got what he deserves. I would had kill him if it wasn't for Jenn stopping me.

I need to go for her.

No! She must be good with that August. And eitherway what kind of name is August? With only hearing his name I would want to kill him.

I need a drink.

* * *

**Jenn's POV:**

I can't describe the feeling when someone is sucking your blood. But I can say that it isn't as in the movies, It hurts.

"Bitch is me" I said

When she compelled me she didn't say I couldn't talk.

She pulled herself away from me and she unmasked me.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Jennifer" She seemed like if she had seen a ghost

I put a hand on my neck. I felt weak.

"Please let me heal you" She bit her wrist

"Keep your blood away from me! Just stay the hell away from me" I gave a step back

"Oh damn it! What are you doing here Jenn?" Damon appeared

"I bit her, Damon" Elena said

Damon walked closer to me and I gave a step back, he took me by my shoulders and looked me in the eyes

"Don't you dare to compel me" I pushed him

"Don't do it Damon, please" Elena told him

Damon smirked

"Fine, then tell us who you came with" Damon asked me or forced me to tell him

"Were you asking for me?"

Kol.

I looked behind Damon's back and Kol was smirking. His eyes were on the par of vampires but when he saw me, he vampire speed to me. He hold my face and touched the hand that I was using to cover the wound. He removed my hand and he saw the blood coming out of two holes in my neck.

He carressed my cheek and turned around.

"Which of you did this to her?" Kol's voice was completely different from before, it was full of anger

Elena's gaze went to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was her" Elena apologized

"So it is you the one who is going to die" Kol said walking to her

Damon stepped between Kol and Elena.

"You will have to go through me first"

"Please, don't pretend that you have a chance against me. Your only protection is that Nik wants you alive for his plan, but I'm sure that if he finds out that you hurt Jenn, he would kill you himself" Kol explained them

Elena's expression was of confusion. She must think that Nik it's a cold hearted vampire.

I grabbed Kol by his arm and I faced him

"Let's just go" I whispered

"Not before I kill them"

"Come Kol, I feel sick" I insisted

"It will have to be for the next time" Kol took my hand and lead me to his car

I was feeling sick and I just wanted to sleep.

"I need to give you my blood" He told me

"No, Elijah will get mad"

"I don't care what Elijah thinks" He bit his wrist and put it in front of my mouth

"I said no" I pushed his arm away

"Sorry beautiful but you don't have a say in this"

He pushed his wrist to my lips and blood came into my mouth. I refused to swallow but when the blood was too much I could not help myself. I had never tasted blood before and his's tasted sweet. But it was wrong, Elijah's blood should have been the first that I tasted, not his brother's.

Finally Kol removed his wrist and I hit him on his chest.

"Asshole, I said I was fine, now I have a part of you inside me"

He look at me strange and smiling. oh! Of course he would think that I was talking about sex.

"You are discusting" I told him

"And you are so innocent" he replied

We got in the car and he decided to go to a hotel. He said that it was too late and I needed to rest, but I felt perfectly fine.

"Thank you for coming back and saving me" I whispered looking to the window

"You're welcome, beautiful"

"I want to kill her" I revealed

"I could have done that, If you had let me"

"No, she is not worth it" I decided

We arrived to a hotel bigger than anything I had ever seen. It had valet parking and as it displayed at the entrance of the hotel it was of 5 stars. A man opened my door and took my backpack. It was funny to see the bellboy all dressed up with a black and old backpack. I started to laugh out of the blue.

"What' so funny?" Kol asked interested

"Nothing. You know that I was fine with staying in a motel or even in your car"

"Motel? Car? No, that's not how I like to travel, and you will have to get use to being in the best hotels and restaurants"

"I think I can get use use to it" I smiled

We went to our room and it was a suite. It was beautiful. It had a living room, a giant tv a balcony, a bathtube, but something in special got my attention.

"Only one bed?" I was tired of Kol's behavior

"There's another room, beautiful" he explained

He went to a door that I hadn't notice and inside there was another room a little bit smaller than this one.

Oh.

"What am I going to do with you? always thinking about sex" he mocked of me

I rolled my eyes, he had owned me.

I sat on the bed while Kol went to take a bath. I needed to call Elijah and to let him know that I'm okay. I phoned him with the telephone of the room.

"Elijah" he said

Always with the formality

"Hi boyfriend" I greet

I imagined him with his suit (of course) his very well groomed hair and his beautiful smile that makes me melt.

"Hello girlfriend, how are you?"

"I survived to a day with Kol, that must be an accomplishment"

I heard his little laugh in the other side of the phone.

"And are you fine?" he asked concerned

Well Elena bit me today.

"Yes, we only came to a party and now we are in an hotel"

"A hotel?" he asked jealously

"Yes, but don't worry he's in a different room and I love you"

"I'm not worry about you, it's my brother he can be... how will you people put it?... a pain in the ass"

"Nice Elijah! Your first bad word around me!" I yelled excited

He laughed with me.

"Just be careful around him" he warned me

"I wil, but you don't have nothing to worry. I miss you" I really do

"I miss you too"

I smiled.

"When are you coming back?"

"I should be home tomorrow or the day after that"

Yei! I know that it has ony been a few hours since we last saw each other, but it feels like centuries!

"Where are you by the way?" I asked

"New York"

"You son a bitch! And you didn't take me! That's low lijah" I lie in the bed with the phone pasted to my ear

"Lenguage Jennifer and I'll take you wherever you want when I return, I promise" He had made a deal, now he has to fulfill it.

"Allright, I'll stick to that promise" i said

"Goodnight my love"

"Goodnight my love" I repeated as well

I put the telephone back in the table and I closed my eyes.

"So did my brother had anything interesting to say?"

I opened my eyes, clearly I couldn't rest around Kol.

"You know, in some cultures is rude to listen to other people's conversations" I told him

I looked at him to see his reaction and I saw that he was only wearing a towel rolled on his hip. I could see his bare chest with his six pack, all his muscles were well marked and I just couldn't keep my eyes away from him.

"Enjoying the view, beautiful?"

"No" I lied

"You heartbeat says otherwise" he told me

I looked the other way.

"I'm gonna change from this costume, could you please be in your room, when I come back?"

"What? Afraid that I see you in your sexy pj's?" He asked

I laughed, sexy? No. I only brought msome pants and one of Elijah's shirt. I like to sleep with his clothes, it makes me feel like he's with me.

"Just go to your room"

i felt like an adult when I said that.

I stood up, took my backpack and I went inside the bathroom. I took a quick shower to clean the rest of the blood that I had on my neck. I opened my backpack to take out my pants. Son of a bitch! The only thing on my backpack was a black babydoll from victoria's secret! It had to be Kol. When did he had the time to change my clothes? And by the way where are the clothes that i was wearing today?

But two can play this game. I can't stand his behavior anymore.

I put on the babydoll. I have to admit it i looked hot.

I went out of the room and Kol wasn't there, at least he went to his room. I was so unmconfortable with this kinf of clothes, I was showing everything!

I opened the door of his room and I went inside.

Hi was looking at the window with a glass of alcohol on his hand.

"Kol" i said

He turned around.

His mouth was opened and his eyes examined every inch of my body. He appeared in front of me with his eyes still on my body.

"You look..." He couldn't finish his sentence

"You like it?"

"A lot"

"So if I appeared wearing this would you grab me and make love to me?"

His eyes lighten up. He placed his hands on my waist and carressed it. He got closer to my face and his mouth went to my ear

"I don't think I could ever stop" he whispered

He was stil wearing his towel, so I could easily feel his erection.

"Good, then Elijah will like it" i gave a step back from him

"What?"he asked confused

"This was a present from you wasn't it? You gave me this for Elijah and me right?"

"Not exactly" he said

"Well eitherway , thank you. i'm sure Elijah will enjoy it very much, so as I" I tried to sound as excited as possible

He stayed quiet and I left the room.

That went well, at least now I know that he will never give me presents like this again.

I went to the bed and I covered myself with the sheets, I closed my eyes until i fall sleep.

* * *

**ELIJAH'S POV:**

It's been a while since I last came to New York. I wish that Jennifer could be here with me, instead of being with my little brother. I know how he feels about her, and that he is capable of anything in order to make her his. But i trust her, and I know that she loves me as much as I love her. It's been a while since I last felt this way. But Katerina in nothing like Jennifer, Jennifer is good, is pure, she is an angel. She is my angel.

Rebekah told me about this place, she knows about this kind of things. And she was very excited when she recommended me this place.

"Hello sir" a lady of about 40 years old came to me

"Hello" I greeted

"How can i help you?" She asked me

"I'm looking for engagement rings" I told the woman and i smiled

.

.

**I'm super excited about this chapter and I can't wait to write the other one. Please REVIEW! And tell me what you tought about all that happened during this chapter. about elena, kol, the babydoll, and the engagement ring! when i began writing this chapter I didn't know that it would end that way, but i loved it.**

**.**

**KatherineAker; jaja yase! Amé a Kol celoso, y aunque no me agrada Elena entiendo que sólo la mordió por que no sabía que era Jenn**

**crystalgirl78: Jenn did know that Elena was a vamp, it was Elena the one that didn't know that It was jenn. i'm sorry if I made it a little bit confusing. Thank you so much for your review ;)**

**Lootmagoot: haha it happens the same to me**

**Yukari99, LuvinYouWasRed thank you for your follows or favorites.**


	23. No Elena fans allowed

**Hello people! Here is the 23th chapter of this story. I have been watching the fith season of TVD and the first one of The Originals and I don't know if you agree, but I think that The Originals has become way better than TVD. And I love seeing Klaus and Elijah every week! Also before the Originals I didn't like Hayley but now I think she's so cool and I would love if she ends up with Elijah (Eventhough Elijah should be with Jenn haha) Please let me know what you think in the REVIEWS.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 23**

**.**

The road to come back to Mystic Falls was quiet, extremely quiet. Kol only spoke to me to ask me for the key of the room. He's the one that did that joke of bad taste, and he is the one that is mad with me?! Whatever, he is acting like a child.

"We need to stop in Lauren's house to pick up Matthew"

He made no sound. But he took the street of Lauren's house. He parked the car and I went to pick up my little brother. When I thanked Lauren we walked to the car and he sat on the backseat.

"Hey Kol" Matthew high-five with him

"Hi llitle guy, did you have a good time?" Kolasked him when he started driving again

"It was amazing! We had so much fun"

"That's good" I got myself into the conversation

"By the way, Elijah called me to see If I was fine"

I couldn't stop the smile from forming in my mouth. And I noticed how Kol made some stange faces, some of them were like if he was angry and others were of mocking.

"Really? How did he called you?" I asked curious ignoring Kol

"Don't be mad, but he bought me a cellphone"

Of course he did.

"I'm not mad, I'm sure he meant well" I said

Kol made another face and he saw Matthew through the driving mirror

"Little guy do you want to see all the cool stuff that vampires can do?"

That's weird.

"Yes man! That would be so cool" Matthew was jumping from excitement

"The cool stuff I assume has nothing to do with blood or the k word"

I didn't want Matthew near blood or killing, of that I was sure.

"We don't now how the night will end" Kol smirked

"Just kidding" Then he added

"Not funny" I said

We arrived at his house and he parked the car next to Elijah's. Eliijah's? Is he back? I looked at the entrance of the house and there he was as handsome as always, waiting for me. I ran out of the car and I jumped into his arms giving him a big kiss.

"Get a room" Matthew said annoyed looking at us

Elijah smiled when I blushed.

"Hello Matthew"

"Hi Elijah" Matthew hugged him and he entered the house

Elijah hugged me as If we hadn't seen each other for a long time.

"You are beautiful"

"And you are suspiciously happy" I told him

Kol was carrying our backs from the car and he headed to us.

"I'll take that" I said pointing my backpack

"Let me" Elijah took my backpack from Kol's hand

"Glad you are back, brother" Kol shaked Elijah's hand

"Thanks Kol. I see that you took care of Jennifer"

"Oh we had a delightful time, didn't we?" Kol looked at me

"It was okay"

"So bad that you couldn't join us" Kol told Elijah

Elijah grinned and he looked at me.

"I also felt bad, that's why I made plans to take a vacation from this place only Jennifer and I"

"What?" Kol and I said at the same time

"Isn't it too soon for you to go together on a vacation?" Kol asked

"No, we are leaving the day before your birthday"

"In two weeks?" I was shocked

"Well doesn't the day gets better and better" Kol said sourly

We all went inside and Klaus was waiting for us.

"The hole family united, well except for my beloved sister" he greeted

"Where is she?" I asked

"In a coffin"

"What?!" I yelled

"She was getting in the way of my plans"

"And what are your plans about?" Kol asked him

He made a little smile.

"Elena is in the house, just thought you should know" Klaus said and he turned around

She is here? Of course she is, she always has to be exactly where I am.

"Why?" I asked annoyed

"To keep her from suiciding herself"

"She's got the hunters curse" he explained

"She must be having a really bad day" Elijah told us

I let go of his hand and I put some space between us. She must be having a really bad day? Really? Oh god, sometimes I just want to hit Elijah in the face. Maybe one day I'll do it.

"Yes poor Elena" I said

"She will die at the end of the day, and then Jenn and I will have a celebration" Kol put his arm around my shoulders

Mmm Elena dead?

No. If I didn't killed that bastard I couldn't think of killing Elena or let her die.

"Kol would you like to come with me to see how Elena is doing?"

"I would love that" he responded

"If you hurt her, you'll pay" Klaus warned us

"Relax, brother we have not make any plans to hurt her"

"But we can always improvise, right?" I asked Kol knowing that Klaus would get angry

"I'll come with you" Elijah said

"No brother, no Elena fans allowed" Kol told Elijah

"He's right you are like the president in her club of fans" I mocked of Elijah

"I'm not a fan of her, I only respect her and her kidness" He fought back

"Seriously Elijah stop talking about her before I vomit"

"Someone is in trouble" Kol mocked

We went to the basement were there was a room protected by one of Klaus's hybrids.

"Why is Elijah so traumatized with Elena?" I asked Kol

"It comes from way back, when he met a woman similar to Elena"

"Are you saying that Elena reminds him to a woman that he met?"

A friend? Or a girlfriend?

"Something like that, lady's first" Kol kept open the door for me

We went inside and Elena was sitting on the floor hugging her legs. She looked bad, like really bad. She was talking with someone, except that we were the only ones there. She then stood up and ran to the bed like if she was tackling someone.

"She really lost it" I whispered Kol

I think she heard me because her gaze went immediately to us.

"Are you real?" she asked us

"What kind of question is that?" I said

"Are you?" she repeated

I was about to answer but Kol interrupted me.

"No, we are only hallucinations of your mind" Kol lied

"What do you want?" She asked tired

"Oh nothing really, just make you suffer and have fun doing it"

Kol went to the bed and he lay on the bed looking at me.

"I'm sorry Jennifer I really didn't know it was you" Elena apologized for the 1000 time

"I know it, but now you know why I'm not such a fan of you" I told her

"Let's make this interesting" Kol said, he looked so amused

"What do you mean?" Elena was confused and so was I

"Are you planning to kill yourself?" Kol asked her out of the blue

"No! Of course no!" She started yelling

"Your turn Jenn, ask her something"

Why do I want to know about her? I know almost all her life.

"Do you love Damon?" I decided to ask

She didn't answer.

Kol got up and he vampire speed to her, he grabbed her by the neck and told her to answer me.

"Yes, I have feelings for him"

"So you are playing with both of them?" I liked her less as the time passed

"Please like if you weren't doing the same"

"What?"

I was nothing like her

"It's obvious that Kol is in love with you, he never cared for anyone but himself and know he only cares about you" she arranged herself to tell me while Kol continued grabbing her neck

"He's not in love with me, know stop it before I kill you myself"

Please Kol in loved with me? That is an absurd idea.

"Just ask him yourself" Elena said

Neither Kol or myself could stop our eyes from meeting each other. No, it couldn't be.

"Just stop being a bitch, oh wait, you can't" I was furious with her

"Go way! I prefered when Katherine was tormenting me!"

"Who's Katherine?" I asked Kol

Elena watched Kol and she seemed shocked, was I suppose to know Katherine? The door opened before I could ask again who Katherine was. It was Stefan. Kol let go of Elena but she gave some steps back from Stefan.

"Stefan what a surprise! Did you came for your girlfriend?"

"Kol, Jenn, yes I did" he said

"Klaus is helping her, she is better here than with you" I said

"Sorry but I disagree and Jennifer maybe you should also come with me, we will protect you" he offered me

That fired Kol because he pushed Stefan to the wall and then he hit him.

"Touch her and Elena dies" Kol warned him

He was being protective, has he always being like this or is it only with me?

"I was only looking after her" Stefan explained him

"She has me to look after her"

He was being way too protective, has he really being always like this? Stop it Jennifer! Don't let Elena get inside your head!

"But I'm feeling in quite a mood today so take Elena and go away" Kol told Stefan

Stefan wasted no time, he stood up and went for Elena

"No! Get away from me!" Elena started yelling

Maybe she was seeing someone else, maybe she thought it was the hunter.

"Elena It's me" Stefan cleared to her

Elena ran to the bed, she took one of the parts that were made of wood and in the next second Stefan was stabbed and Elena was kilometers away.

"This has gotten boring, do you want to do something Jenn?"

"MMmmm sure" I said

We left the room and we left Stefan inside of it. He placed his arm around my shoulders while we were walking. Does he do this with all women? I'm getting paranoic.

We went to the studio where we knew that Elijah was. We went inside and when I saw Elijah I separated myself from Kol just incase that it would bother Elijah. Kol noticed my action but he said nothing.

"How is she?" Elijah asked

I went to him and I gave him a light kiss

"She continues being a bitch and Kol let her go" I said

"Wow thanks for the help beautiful" Kol sat on the couch

"Come on It's funnier if Klaus finds out"

"You are right, I like how you think" Kol told me

"So she will probably kill herself today and both of you are fine with that?" Elijah scolded us

"She will do nothing and besides Damon and Stefan will help her"

"I love you Jennifer but you are not this person, you are acting exactly like my brother"

"And why is that a bad thing?" I asked

"Yes Elijah why?" Kol asked

"Because you are better than him, you are better than us"

Damn it! What's wrong with me? He is right, I'm not this person. Elijah kisse dme in the forehead and he left the room.

We stayed in an uncomfortable silence.

"You don't think that she will die, do you?"

"No, I'm afraid that she always survives"

Relief, that was what I felt.

"Elijah is right, I'm not this person, I don't mean that you are bad it's just that I'm not you" I tried to explain him

"Yes I know, but for the record, you are good being bad and you look sexier if that's even possible"

I smiled, but the smile faded away.

"Hey, about what Elena said earlier" he said

Yes! We were going to talk about it! Finally I would get some clarity.

"Yes, I know that she was crazy and you don't feel that things" I told him

"Yeah, right. She is crazy" he said in a weird mode

So he is not in love with me. Okay everything goes back to normal, and besides I don't have feelings for him. No, I don't. No, that would be insane. I gave him a kiss in the cheek and he smiled. I got up and headed to the door, I wanted to sleep in my bed with my boyfriend next to me.

"Goodnight Kol" I said and I left the room

**Third person POV:**

"Goodnight my love" Kol answered when he knew Jenn couldn't hear him

**.**

**.**

**So what do you think? Please Review! I love you guys you always make me smile and happy when I read that someone left a review or that someone liked my story :)**

**.**

**Guest: haha i know! I loved Elijah! I'm sorry id I didn't talked about the engagement ring in this chapter but it will appear in the next one.**

**KatherineAker: jaja lose, a mi me pasa lo miso con los dos**

**Bluebell2107: haha they do, but you will have to wait and continue reading to find out :)**

**.**

** Thanks too much to : shadowbella987, habblez, bluebell2107, LadyLily18**


	24. Tempting

**Hi people! Here' the 24th chapter. Many of you asked me in the last chapter to get Jenn and kol together and you told me that you are team kol. I love that you fancy Kol, but please give Elijah a chance too, he's the sweetiest man ever! And about the scene I didn't want to do a big scene because remember that Jenn is Elijah's girlfriend and she will never want to hurt him but read this chapter and tell me what you think :)**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 24**

.

**KOL'S POV:**

Mornings. I hate them. Vampires shouldn't wake up in the morning that's why are creatures of the night. But the perks of being an Original is that we can walk during the day which leads to having to wake up in the morning. I haven't fed from a human since that waste of space of a men that was flirting with Jenn, but why should I care that he was flirting?

I get up not caring that I'm only in boxers and I go downstairs, maybe I will accidentaly cross paths with Jenn. I hear her coming out of her room and I decide to change of destination I suddenly appear in front of her. God she's gorgeous!

"Kol what are you doing her?" she asks while she closes the door of her bedroom

My eyes can't stop looking at her outfit, what did she thought when she put those mini shorts and a top that shows almost all her body.

"You are looking hot" I tell her

"Thanks I guess, I was going to Elijah's room"

Gross. Have they already had sex? If the had that would mean that my big and old brother is getting more sex than I!

"Would you like to have a walk with me?" I asked her

"Do you realize that you are almost naked" she looks at my entire body and I enjoy every second of it

"Yes and how am I looking?"

"Hot" She said for my surprise, but it was the truth

Be a man kol, tell her the truth.

"Listen Jenn about what Elena said yestarday, she was right"

"You have feelings for me?" She asked surprised

"Yes I think I do"

She looks to the floor and I take that as a bad sign, what was I thinking? She is in love with my brother.

"I'm also starting to have feelings for you" She suddenly said

I smiled like I hadn't done it for a while, she felt the same way about me. I can't resist it anymore, I take her by her waist and I bring her closer to me, close enough that she can feel my manhood and the way she makes my body react. She doesn't move but she also doesn't push me away so I take that as a yes. I caressed her cheek the way that I wanted to do it since the day I met her, my finger moves to her mouth and I caresed it as if it was a treasure. The next thing I know is that I'm kissing her. It was a sweet kiss at the beginning and when she didn't took a step back I made my tongue explore her mouth. It didn't took long till she started doing the same. God! This woman knows how to handle her tongue.

Oh bloody hell this is great! I grabbed her legs and she surrounds my waist with them.

Suddenly she stops and gets down. Did she regreted it? She takes my hand and she opened the door of her bedroom. I smirked.

I wake up.

Damn it! I thought it was real and the worst part is that I woke up.

Ugh I need to get laid, maybe then I will forget her and this torment dreams

* * *

**Elijah's POV:**

She's beautiful and she is sleeping right here with me. I only have to wait for a couple of weeks to ask her to become my wife. I have to admit that having a woman like Jenn sleeping with those revealing clothes that girls use nowadays, has been tempting. But I'll wait till she's ready, till she trust me enough.

Her eyes open and she smiles.

"God I love mornings" she said

I decide to make a move. I use my speed to take her from her waist and sit her on top of me. I caress her thighs and I hear her heart beat going faster, making me smile.

"You woke up mischievous" She told me

"You make me act this way" I confessed

"I have that power to control an Orignal? Mmm I might use it to my favor" She spoke in a sexy way

I delicately but at the same time strongly change places with her, getting myself on top.

"You control me" I told her

"And you control me"

Her hands pass from my hair going all the way till they arrive to the beginning of my pants. I change places with her one more time and I laid her on top of me. She kissed me and I kissed her back with all the passion that I have for her. My hands caressed her entire body as a piece of art, with delicately, with love, with lust. She explore my boy and I let her, letting her know that she could stop if she wasn't comfortable. She started kissing my mouth then my neck until she was giving sweet kisses to my chest. She makes me feel alive. Her hands went to my pants and they started unbottoning it.

"I love you" I told her

She stopped

"I love you too"

"Come here" I pointed the side of the bed next to me

She laid down next to me and I brought her close to me. My arms around her, protecting her. Her big brown eyes were looking at me.

"You deserve better, I promise than when the moment come I'll make sure it's special" I told her

"It's aways gonna be special if we are together"

I let out a small laugh, she's pure.

"That's true" I said

"But thanks, for caring for me. As you know this would be my first time and I can't imagine it with someone else"

The thought that no one has hurt her or has had her makes me feel good. The only image with her and another man makes me angry and makes me wanna tear off that other man's heart.

"I will make it special and it will be when you are ready" I tell her

She sighs.

"I think I am" she smiled

.

.

**Hi people! This was a short chapter :) I hope you like it! This wasn't told by Jenn it was told by Kol and Elijah so give me your thoughts about that. The next one will have Jenn's POV. And please tell me that I got some Jelijah followers :) **

**By the way please help me to figure out a name for KOL/JENN i don't know how I can match their names :/ PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
